Girolduses Journey
by Drakeblood
Summary: The story of a lost and confused undead who will go on a quest to put the pieces of his shattered past back together at any cost. There's ups and downs, and of course a lot of death, this is Dark Souls after all.
1. Chapter 1: Shattered pasts

Girolduses journey

Chapter: 1

As he sat in the cell and stared blankly at the floor of his cell, the warrior began to get the gnawing feeling that had grown stronger and stronger every day, the feeling of utter helplessness and the degradation of all he had left, his mind and body. The feeling was what many called, hollowing, and the closer he got the stronger the feeling became. Going hollow was the worst thing that could happen to a person, it rips away at the very things they hold dear, their memories, it tears at your will to continue until you are naught but a husk who hungers for the souls of others.

"I will get out, I will not go hollow." No matter how many times the warrior repeated the phrase he knew it lost more and more value each day. Knowing this might be his last day as he had for the countless years he had been imprisoned, the warrior looked about the only thing he had known for the longest time, his cell. The chains that had once shackled him had rusted away and the moss and grass that had once only inhabited the cracks of the small space now ran rampant and were his only concept of time.

As he curled up and prepared to accept his fate, the warrior heard the whine of an old and long rusted roof hatch creak open, being shortly followed up by a corpse smashing against the floor in front of him. As he looked up to see his savior, that of a knight, looking down upon him, greeted his gaze. Before any words could be exchanged the knight returned to whence he came, leaving him out of view, and the warrior quite confused. As he wondered what the corpses purpose was, the warrior noticed that one of its hands was firmly clenched around an object and upon further inspection it was a key.

The sight of the key sent the warrior into a phase of absolute joy but it was also paired with the great fear that the key may not even be for his cell. He cautiously pried the key from the man's hands almost as if it was a tiny being he wished not to hurt and gently slid it into the lock, slowly turning it, and hearing it click. This gave him an unbridled happiness but also a fear of what was to come.

The hallway behind the door was dimly lit and contained two undead such as himself, who could not die until they had gone hollow and been slain many a time. These two though, unlike him, had met with the fate he so dreaded but seemed not to notice the warrior as he walked through the dim hall, his steps echoing in the melancholy silence.

The two gave no notion of attack only a sad blank stare that was all too familiar. As he reached the end of the hall, he came upon a watery room with another hollow that sat in the ice-cold liquid but seemed to feel no pain. Upon closer examination his skin and other bodily parts seemed only held together by the cold frost of the water. This room held a quick turn, which led to a latter, and after a short climb he found a small courtyard, which held only a small fire of sorts, and the first real grass he had seen in a long time. The fire sat in the middle of the courtyard and though he'd never seen it, it felt familiar.

Approaching the fire he reached out to it, causing a reaction that seemed to light the fire; though he was enthralled by the fire he was more curious about the large doors in front of him. The doors had a small set of stairs leading up to them and two decayed and eroded statues on either side. Through the doors sat a courtyard that was larger and unlike its natural counterpart, had a stone floor along with two sets of doors, one large like the ones he had just encountered, being situated at the far end, and one small that sat on the left side wall. Not wanting to waste his time, though the daylight never seemed to dwindle, he headed toward the door on the far side of the courtyard.

As he neared he was greeted by a gluttonous demon, crashing to the ground in front of him and letting out a foul and crude howl. The demon wielded a large hammer that look as if it was a combination of stone and wood, but in his terror he had not noticed that the same demon he was dreading was in the process of swinging the odd weapon, he realized all too late that an impact was bound to happen. The hammer smashed into his chest, his bones giving an audible crunch and sending him flying side ways into the wall and smashing into it and down on to the stone floor.

The pain was unimaginable, if his punctured lungs could scream his vocal cords would be ripped. As he regained his senses, he gazed from his position on the floor seeing the other door not far off. The warrior mustered the strength to begin to crawl towards the now closer and open door the demon seeming to thunder towards him confident, in it's kill. He managed to get to the frame of the door and use a final bit of strength to pull himself through, the hammer slamming close behind, the impact sending him skidding forward and down a flight of stairs, landing next to a fire.

"If i'm going to die, I might as well see if the stories are true." The warrior sputtered and coughed, reaching for the fire and seeing it light his vision faded into black. As he awoke he couldn't believe it, he felt his once broken and smashed chest, it now being fine, and sat up gazing around at the room and then at the fire.

"So the legends are true, these fires allow me to negate the effects of my death." The warrior soon found his way to what used to be a hallway for the asylum, it now decayed and having no roof.

As he looked out he saw some faint orange writing and as he approached it turned out to be a message contains the phrase, 'Grab your shield' as he wondered what that meant an arrow penetrated his armor stabbing into his shoulder. Looking up he was greeted by the sight of a hollow wielding a bow and prepping another arrow, so ducking into the room near the message, he noticed the corpse in it clutched a small Heater shield and picking it up he felt a strong pain in his head as what seemed to be a memory came to light.

The flashback seemed to take place in a dimly lit and small meeting room in what appeared to be the basement of a large building, a man sat in front of him and another on his side. The man in front seemed to be the leader and wore armor made of stone; the one to his side seemed to be the same as him status wise and wore a foreign heavy armor. The armor he wore in the memory was that of a strong looking steel.

The memory had a fuzzy conversation containing something about killing some pale creature of great power. The memory then faded as he screamed in agony every second of it seeming to stab his mind.

The warrior returned to the old hall and wielding the shield blocked the arrows, coming upon another message as the scared hollow ran into another hall. 'Grab your Weapon' this triggered another memory this time of the previous three meeting up once more and looking at a layout of a mysterious archive looking building and talking of weapons to be used, the leaders being a tooth looking weapon, and himself and the foreigner possessing great swords. The agony was not as bad but the weapon felt right in his hands, it was only a Long sword and nothing like the weapon of memory but it must've had some link. A name was etched onto the hilt, 'Giroldus'

Heading into the hollows escape hall he charged up the set of stairs it had used as an escape, it standing at the top as it readied another arrow and sliced at its torso cutting in and stopping as it crunched against the hollows spine, it's flesh resembling parchment. The disemboweled hollow fell over and down the stairs, a small amount of white souls made their way into the Warriors pouch. Not noticing the Warrior approached a wall of fog that encompassed the small door that ended the hallway and placing his hand on it, as if instinct, he passed through feeling a sort of cold dew encompass him.

After exiting through the fog, it seemed to disappear and he noticed the knight who granted him freedom slouched down in the cell across the hall.

"Hail knight! I shall free you my friend!" Giroldus called the knight giving no reply but Giroldus was determined to free him. The door was blocked by debris but there had to be another way, heading to the side of the cell he found a weak spot in the wall and turning to the left he looked up a set of stairs spotting a large iron ball, perfect for use as a battering ram. He carefully approached it at an angle; this move proved useful as a hollow rolled the ball down, smashing a hole in the wall. The hollow came after him with a long broken sword but as he began to swing he was too slow and Giroldus severed his hand at the wrist, taking the helpless hollow and throwing him over the side of the stairs onto another pair a fair way down, smashing him completely and transferring more souls to Giroldus.

Giroldus found his way back to the hole in the wall and approached the knight greeting him.

"Hello friend, I've come to free you and see us both out of this hell hole."

"You're no hollow eh? Could you do me a favor then?" The knight asked

"Of course my good sir, what might it be?"

"Hand me one of those yellow flasks, and tip it into my mouth piece. I would but my arms are broken." Wondering how this would work Giroldus obliged and poured the flask, which contained a substance resembling golden water, the man seeming to almost instantly recover.

"Thank you. It's good to move my arms without extreme pain again. Take one, I've managed to find an extra few on my travels." Accepting the gift Giroldus felt the need to ask,

"How do these work?"

"You don't know? It's to be expected I suppose, these flasks are like hand held bonfires restoring small amounts of health for every drink, they're also refilled at these fires, walk with me." As they began to go up the same stairs that had freed the knight, they reached a door which the Knight happily opened, leading them into a small decayed room that used to be a corner of the asylum top floor it's roof being long crumbled. Two hollows approached while the Knight began to engage, telling Giroldus to hang back.

"My name is Oscar." He said as the first hollow to approached causing Oscar to kick it back into the approaching second hollow "I am an Astorian Knight who has come to complete my family's prophecy." He ran at the two withdrawing his sword and running them both through with it pinning them to the wall while they sat in a silent unexpressed pain.

Oscar then beckoned Giroldus to finish the job, making him run forward and driving his sword through their skulls ending the fight.

"Watch your left." Oscar said as an arrow whizzed by barely missing Giroldus. The arrow had come through the door to a longer room that sat on the left of the previous; it's one inhabitant being another hollow who possessed a bow.

They both ran at the hollow slicing at the same time, cutting off its legs causing it to fall down and blood to spurt from the open wounds, Oscar picked it up and threw it over the side of the asylum sending it crashing onto the rocks below.

"Now let's dispatch this demon filth and get out of here." As he said this Oscar walked up a set of three stairs to the left of them, passing through the fog causing it to disappear and Giroldus to witness him jump over the small balcony that lie through. As he approached the ledge Giroud could see that he had landed on the demon's head driving his sword into it and dealing a critical blow to its exposed skull causing it to crack.

Seeing his chance Giroldus jumped after as Oscar hopped to the floor, driving his sword into the beast's head, the pain temporarily guiding it and causing it to charge into the weak wall pillars, caving it inl. As the stone began to crumble and fall Giroldus withdrew his sword and slid down the gluttons back avoiding the debris that crushed the beast.

"Excellent work comrade, let's take this key," Oscar said grabbing it "And get out of here."

Opening the gate the two approached a small cliff.

"What do we do now!? How do you escape from a place with no road out and no way down?!" Giroldus yelled

"Why are you laughing Oscar?" He said quieting down

"Now comes the fun part." Oscar said as the two were consumed by a flurry of feathers and Talons


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle of the Bridge

Girolduses Journey

Chapter: 2

The crow set the two down in an area of which Giroldus was not familiar with, the ground had stone steps covered in moss which led to another bonfire but besides that the area branches three different ways. One towards a bridge that led into a walled off area, steps leading downward to an unseen place, and another of which led to the crumbling ruins of whatever this place used to be.

"Where are we Oscar?" Giroldus enquired

"The farthest I can accompany you I'm afraid." The Knights answer confused Giroldus

"What do you mean?" He said quite bewildered

"We each must have our own separate journeys that mold us into what we are, never forget that. It's called Fire link by the way." With that the knight left into the ruins without any sort of goodbye and a message that was all too clear.

"I have to get stronger I guess. Only then can I rejoin Oscar and figure this dastardly place out." With that he lit the bonfire and sat next to it to ponder his situation, with his main focus being getting stronger, and what his journey meant, why he was on it. With that he sat up and felt something within him stir and his arms begin to feel muscular, not by much, but still more muscular.

"As I uncover more answers to these odd fires they only raise more questions." As he said this he flexed noticing his already muscular arms tighten and strain against his armor.

As he wondered what had given him this strength a voice broke the silence he had created,

"It was the fire you know. It has the ability to make you gain abilities far beyond your imagination, you can become either the strongest and most brute like knight in all of Lordran, or become the fastest silent killer since the Lord's Blade." The voice was calm but sad at the same time. Turning to the source of the voice, Giroldus was greeted by the sight of a brown haired warrior who donned a chain mail suit without the hood.

"How long have you been there? And why didn't you say anything before?" The man chuckled simply replying

"I wanted to wait long enough to determine where here or not you are another new one or a knight of old just passing through."

"What do you mean 'new one'?" The man laughed again, pointing to the bridge

"Your journey can only begin through there and only then will you figure out what I mean. If you're clever enough that is."

"Why do you not just tell me now? Why must I always go to these great lengths for answers?" The man gave no response even after multiple attempts at conversation. This irritated Giroldus beyond belief so he set off for the bridge to figure out what the man had said for himself. As he tracked towards the bridge he came upon a group of hollows who seemed to be guarding the bridge, four seemed to be stationed at the top of the stairs that lead to the bridges side door and two sat at the bottom one lightly armored with a combination of leather and chainmail. The other wearing a long decayed but still suitable metal armor. He charged to meet the first soldier who wielded only a broken short sword and a broken wooden shield, the hollow swung fast and the two locked blades sending sparks flying.

Unlocking the two blades Giroldus did a counter to the hollows next move batting the swords frail swing away with his shield and driving his sword into the hollow, killing it. As the hollow slumped off his blade he noticed the souls travel to his pouch wondering what they were and what they meant. Another hollow dropped down from the stairs and charged forward towards him, the cliff face to the left of them provided an exceptional way of dealing with the hollows, he waited unit it was almost upon him and then grabbed its waist turning and shoving it, sending it skidding off to its doom.

As he approached the armored foe he noticed it seemed to be guarding something and would only attack unless he was close enough, though he could easily take him he decided not to waste the time and headed up the stairs that led him to his answers a newly found pride in his steps. As he reached the top an explosion and a fire greeted him burning horribly for a second and then faded leaving the scent of burnt flesh lingering in the air.

The source was another hollow with only a broken sword who was guarded by another with an axe and a third with a broken sword and shield. Knowing he needed to be careful and get some range on the hollow he decided that if he had no now or arrow he would make his own. So taking his sword he drew near as the fire bomb hollow prepped his weapon, throwing the sword into it as it was mid throw causing the bomb to drop from its hand, exploding on the ground and incinerating the feeble creature.

As the first hollow crumpled to ash the other two approached the axed hollow jumping at Giroldus who managed to move as the axe sank into the ground. The other hollow though got a luckier hit, managing to impale his shoulder, the pain shooting through Giroldus as he screamed. Taking the hollow who had been using the axe, now attempting to pull it from the ground which it was firmly planted, Giroldus picked up the surprisingly light hollow and threw him into the second causing it to let go of the blade, now firmly implanted in Girolduses shoulder.

Grabbing the axe Giroldus lifted it with one hand, standing over the scrambling hollows and saying with a grin

"May I axe you two gentlemen a question?" Chopping into both hollows and firmly sticking them to the ground. As he took a sip from the green flask he pulled out the broken sword hilt, feeling relieved and a lot healthier.

"Guess they couldn't make the cut." He chuckled as he walked through the bridge door into a weird looking sewer type system.

"Must be an aqueduct." He wondered aloud as he walked down and quickly found another exit, he was glad to be out of the dim and humid tunnel but was greeted by only more hollows the first approached with the same broken combination of sword and shield and was quickly dispatched by a jumping stab motion that penetrated his heart while the second axe soldier was dispatched with a backstab after he failed to land a heavy hit.

Rounding a corner he was hit by another firebomb this time in his face.

The tar seared and burned his face but after his recovery he ran toward the hollow that stood between two decayed sets of wood that once held a bridge of some sort, now long gone.

"I am about done with this fire shit!" Giroldus yelled as he grabbed the hollow throwing him into the woodpile, impaling him on a broken board and killing him. As he did so another hollow approached him from behind, his mistake being his loud footsteps, so taking his sword Giroldus plunged it behind his back stabbing the hollow and ending its life. From the point he approached a fog wall and passing through it he experienced the cold dew again just as he had the first time.

Through this wall was an old house which led to a small bridge which in the other side held four hollows three being standard and the fourth being another more heavily armored one. Deciding a deadly approach may be necessary, Giroldus grabbed one of the dead hollows battle-axes and readied up. The first two stood in the stone plaza that connected to a pair of stairs in the front and another plaza to the right, at the top of these stairs sat the third hollow, and to his left in a small tower of sorts sat the fourth and final hollow who possessed a crossbow.

The first hollow ran at him but was again killed easily by an axe blow to the head after jumping to far at Giroldus and landing weirdly on the stairs, breaking its ankle and falling forward.

"Try walking it off." Giroldus said laughing, but realizing no one else was there to hear he quickly stopped and felt stupid. The second hollow broke through a barrier and ran at him along with the third who descended the stairs, the first was fast but slipped up and was parried, and subsequently picked up and thrown over this side of the plaza falling into a valley below.

The third stood in front of a small door into a utility looking sort of tower, trying to guard it and the stairs to its partner this proved fatal as Giroldus tackled it through the door to avoid crossbow bolts, killing it on impact. Finding a wooden shield he decided to keep it for later, so he put it into the bottomless box he had carried with him since he was imprisoned. After exiting, Giroldus ran up the stairs and as the hollow turned to face him, it had its head lopped off and it's body pushed over the side.

Turning away from the gruesome sight Giroldus saw a pillar of the bridge which contained a room that held a fire along with a not yet descended later to a higher up portion. Lighting the fire Giroldus continued, sipping an Estus to heal his burns and slashes. He crossed a bridge into a room of three hollows two being light with axes, both jumped at him so he was able to chop into one and swing its body into the other, killing one and pinning down the other.

After this fiasco another soldier another with shiny metal armor kicked down the door, this one wielded an actual shield and long sword. The hollow swung and then blocked but Giroldus knew what to do and slammed his body into the shield knocking the hollow back and slashing its chest with the axe, the hollow slowly recovered and looked down, as if it knew it was dying, and fell over dead. Seeing that the shield was much larger than his, Giroldus took it and places his current heater into the box continuing through the door the hollow had kicked down and into another house on his right where he was greeted by another light soldier who swung it's broken sword at him but not expecting the resistance, had it ping off leaving it exposed to a fatal chop to the ribs.

After exploring the small house Giroldus found a small chest containing what looked like firebombs but a lot darker as if to symbolize their deadliness.

Leaving the house Giroldus continued up the stairs next to the house seeing a group of three hollows, deciding to end it quick he lobbed a black fire bomb into the group incinerating them as he walked towards them he noticed and archer tower and upon going up it found another hollow armed with a crossbow.

Due to the hollows position Giroldus was able to easily hack at his legs causing him to fall forward plast Giroldus and down the stairs to the bottom. Returning to the base of the tower Giroldus came upon a house that had a looked door. At first he turned to leave due to the task of finding the key seeming rather boring and time consuming, but then remembered he had an axe, so hacking down the door he opened its remains and walked inside and out onto some porch finding what appeared to be the resin of some sort of tree, it's appearance being gold like the sun.

From the porch he could see three heavy hollows two with shields and Long sword and one with a spear but if he was quiet he could drop down to the street only feet below him and take them out.

As he carefully climbed down the porch, Giroldus approached the spear wielding hollow who seems not to notice, and waited for it to move from its position, for it was standing in front of a flight of stairs with small stone towers sitting at the base. Soon the hollow began to walk forward and seeing his chance Giroldus snuck behind it and chopped into its back sending it sprawling forward dead.

The other hopes approached and as one swung the other blocked causing them to get a few good slashes on Giroldus before he threw a firebomb at their feet, burning them to death and searing his boots. Turning to the stairs the hollow had guarded, he noticed a barrel at the top and began to ascend them, sipping some Estus on the way. The barrel began to light and become aflame as it also started to roll at him, so crouching down Giroldus hid behind his shield as the barrel impacted and shattered, heating the metal and causing his hard leather gloves to become hot and tight. The hollow behind the scheme descended but was easily thrown over the side of the staircase, landing spine first on an outcropping of stone and shattering whatever bone was left as it fell into the seemingly bottomless valley below.

As he ascended the tower he came upon another fog wall but he had a feeling about this one, a rather odd and gut wrenching feeling. So approaching the wall he entered not sure what to expect.

Finding himself on a stretch of bridge between one tower and another Giroldus was happy but confused and looking for another way around he spied a ladder to his right and proceeded to climb it. Finding two crossbow hollows at the top was a surprise but the two posed no threat and were quickly chopped to bits. Giroldus found it odd that the fog walls on either door of the hallway had not dissipated but paid no mind as he walked across the bridge but at about eighty percent of the way across he was interrupted by a mighty roar and a demon jumping down from a perch atop the other tower.

The demon resembled that of a man in its stance but had the skeletal head of a bull and the body of a large ape with clawed feet at the bottom, it wielded an axe made of what could only be bone and struck fear into Girolduses heart. As the beast approached Giroldus snapped out of his trance and got ready to fight, He would defeat this beast no matter what. The beast swung its axe sending it crashing down in front of Giroldus stalking the ground around them. His instinct was to run back to the ladder and get a good vantage point on the beast, so turning he began to run with the beast close behind, he managed to make it to the ladder before the beast but he was only seventy five percent of the way there before it's hammer impacted into the side of the tower, shaking it violently.

The beast had only just missed Giroldus, the head of the axe being embedded only five feet away, so finishing his climb he came upon an idea.

Turning to face the beast it looked up as it attempted to pry its axe from the wall and gave another mighty roar.

"Not today monster!" Giroldus called as he jumped down onto the head of the axe, running up the handle and swinging his axe into the demon's eye, causing it to read back in pain and stumble about, until it regained its sense as it now stood in the middle of the bridge. As the beast eyed Giroldus, he stood in front of the stairs and got into an odd position with one hand above his head pointing forward and the other arm extended his hand doing an old school Kung fu style beckon. The demon snorted and scraped its feet on the ground preparing to charge, while Giroldus stood in the same position, waiting.

The demon roared and began to charge horns forward and just moments before impact Giroldus rolled between its legs dodging the blow. As the demon sat stuck trying to pry loose from the same wall its axe sat stuck in, Giroldus climbed its back whispering in its ear,

"You're all bull, no horns." As the beats roared with anger Giroldus swung his own axe into the demon's neck, chopping and chopping till the roars of pain and anger subsided and the beast's body went limp. After climbing down Giroldus found the beast had dropped a black small item and a bone, picking them up he continued to the other door, now without fog, and without knowing prepared to meet a new friend. The bridge was now quiet with only the whistle of a calm breeze signifying the end of an epic battle Giroldus would not soon forget.


	3. Chapter 3: The Jaw Dropping Battle

Girolduses Journey

Chapter: 3

As he walked down the small stairway off the bridge he was faced with a choice, go to the left and down a bridge of hollows, or to the right into a seemingly calm overlook of the large valley in the distance. Taking the second option he was greeted by the sight of a fellow undead, happy to have found another person on his already lonesome journey. As he approached the man he noticed how peculiar his armor was, it only being a set of chain mail wrapped thickly in cloth having a green area of shoulder pauldrons made up of a feather like substance, along with a bucket looking great helm and a gorgeous red feather sticking out of it.

"Hello friend! How dost thou journey go?" Giroldus called out the man.

"Oh hello." The man said cheerfully as he turned slowly to face Giroldus

"I do say sir, why are you just standing there? Hollows could come upon you at any moment!" Giroldus explained to the seemingly oblivious man

"Oh, I am not afraid of such trivial beings such as hollows, for I am Solaire of Astora, adherent to the lord of sunlight, isn't it beautiful?" Solaire said turning to face the sun once more

"I guess but still, don't you have a quest you are on, how could you stop to do something as simple and time consuming as stare at the sun?" Giroldus wondered aloud

"So I didn't scare you? Wonderful, may I ask a favor of you fellow warrior?" Solaire asked looking over his shoulder, his voice taking a serious tone

"Sure, if you aren't trying to kill me I'd say that makes us friends so, that would be fine weird change of topic though." Giroldus said happily

"This pleases me greatly, take this." As he said this Solaire handed Giroldus a white soapstone "This will allow us and other undead to communicate and help each other in times of great need, should you ever need my help do not hesitate to call, my summon sign is as bright as the sun and to not see it would label you blind!" Solaire laughed cheerful as ever

"Okay, thank you very much Solaire, I do hope we meet again friend but I must go, I have a quest of great importance." With that Giroldus took towards the bridge but as he reached the top of the stone overlook he heard Solaire faintly call

"Watch for the Drake!"

Stopping to turn, Giroldus began to ask what that meant but was stopped by the sight of a large red drake flying over and blanketing the bridge in flame, burning whatever hollows stood on it reducing them to charred bones and melted swords. As he eyed the drake who sat at the end of bridge he decided on saving that glorious battle for another day and that it could not be fought now with such measly weapons and armor. So running down the bridge as to not get hit by the Drakes scalding flames, he dove into a small stairway that was off to the bridges side finding himself at another crossroads.

One way being a lower part of the bridge and the other being a staircase that led somewhere, where the sounds of the bonfire could be heard, so choosing the obvious he walked down the stairs and found himself above the bonfire room he had started in and kicking down the ladder he slid down for a rest.

"I must get stronger but I must also learn to be able to swing more and run longer, for if I cannot I surely have no hope of success on the battlefield and against these new opponents." He thought to himself, and as he got up from the bonfire he felt a new strength course through him and he felt his breath grow deeper and more relaxed. As he reached the top of the ladder again he walked into the lower bridge and crossing through it he found himself facing a hollow but his sword was easily blocked and Girolduses axe drove into the hollows face. This caused another hollow to approach, this one with a spear and shield.

As the hollow approached it lunged with its spear stabbing into Girolduses unprotected lower leg, causing him to cry out and crouch in pain, proving to be a fatal flaw as the hollow took advantage and drove the spear into his neck, causing the world to fall silent and dark.

As he sprang awake at the bonfire Giroldus found he was in a cold sweat and breathing very rapidly, so calming himself down he climbed the ladder again, ready not to make the same mistake twice. Dealing with the first hollow again he once more faced the second but knew now to raise his leg and bring it down as the hollow lunged, snapping off the spearhead.

The hollow had not expected this and began to turn to retreat, but was immediately caught by Giroldus who slapped him to the side sending him falling off the edge into the valley below. The next room contained the most vile and large rats Giroldus had ever seen and dispatching them quickly he moved to a ladder in the back of the room, climbing quickly out. The area ahead contained a path leading to another large stone area in which sat an armored boar and six hollows, not including the one whose head he had just bashed in on the wall beside him. Deciding that the boar would have its time, but also being sad that he had to miss another glorious battle, he knew running through would be the best option so he ran up a flight of stairs on his right and jumped down into the plaza, tuning past the boar and just barely sliding under a closing gate, killing the gate hollow to avoid any unexpected raisings.

Giroldus continued up the way and as he began to turn to go right he saw a gleam from a very nice looking weapon and went to investigate.

The weapon had turned out to be a halberd and Giroldus was thrilled to try it so, sneaking up the pair of stairs he had seen and ending up behind a Balder he drove the axe head into it, the poor knight sadly never saw the owner of the blade that pierced his spine, killing him. Turning to face the area behind the Balder, Giroldus continued across an old and rickety wooden bridge and down into an area where two hollows sat waiting and another sat far back shooting bolts. The area had a large walkway of stairs leading into the large church which were covered by short walls on either side that led into the small church and using the third hollows unfortunate positioning to his advantage Giroldus lured the two other behind one of the short stone walls and lining them up.

As the hollows both attacked Giroldus used the spear end of the Halberd to impale them through their sides and pulling out a long sword ran, he stabbed both many times until dislodging them from the long Halberd leaving a nasty trail of residue up its spear shaft. After this ran at the third hollow shield up screaming, this frightened the hollow that as he was beginning to switch weapons was smacked by the shield and while on the ground had its sharp bottom go through his neck.

Deciding that the church may contain more bad than good Giroldus headed down the right path into an old parish and found it had a basement containing a bonfire. As he rested he pulled one of the five black little sprites from his pouch, pondering it and then crushing it in his hand. As he got back he began to notice his hands had not stayed decayed as expected and we're now human and soft again.

This was a short-lived gift as he did not care much for it and took back off for the church.

Encountering the same hollows again he dispatched them in the same fashion and made his way into the church being greeted by a mace crashing down near him.

The man wielding it was at least three feet taller and very muscular, fitting a giant steel set which looked familiar somehow, as he smashed it about Giroldus had to dodge and keep thinking of a game plan, finally figuring it out. As the knight brang down the mace again a final time, Giroldus brought the spear part of the halberd up, the Knights forward motion causing it to pierce his skull with a sickening crunch, killing him. After this Giroldus noticed a statue with a body behind the Knight's previous post and checking it out he found a body an altar clutching a unique looking soul, so taking it he continued.

As he walked up the first set of stairs at the church he was greeted by a Balder wielding a rapier, the hollow was fast but not fast enough for in his speed he also left his legs open, leading to their separation from his knees and his head obtaining and extra hole as his body crunched and rolled down the stairs. The next area held an annoying amount of asylum hollows, all easily cut to pieces by the Halberd, though it was in the confines of the main room of the church, which he had led them too.

The Channeler proved more difficult though, for he could block the spear attacks with the prongs of his Trident and block the swipes with the sides of the main spear shaft.

So using a new tactic Giroldus stabbed forward but twisted the blade, breaking the Tridents skinny prongs, this let him easily impale the channeled tossing him off the open balcony that led to the church floor below. As he went farther back he came upon a set of ladders leading to a fog wall and a summon sign.

The summon was none other than Solaire for it glowed a bright orange and was quite exquisite as the man appeared he laughed and patted Giroldus on the back exclaiming they were in for a fun time, this worried and excited Giroldus at the same time as he walked through the damp fog door onto the roof of the church.

The roof lead to the base of the bell tower that sat at the top of the church which of course had a fog wall blocking it, along with the roof being barren with only the classic gargoyle statues on the sides. Almost as if on cue one of the gargoyles situated closest to the bell in the bell tower came alive and pounced upon the two with a vicious and high pitched battle cry and taking up a defensive position Giroldus prepared for another epic fight. The beast flapped it's massive wings and did a diving swipe at Giroldus catching him by surprise for how could such stone like creatures fly? The gargoyles halberd slicing into his shoulder cutting deep, this caused him to back up while Solaire ran in, slicing the beast's snout and causing it rear back, howling in pain.

"Are you okay friend?" called Solaire who was still fending the stone beast off

"I'm fine now, thank you!" called Giroldus as he sipped an Estus and ran in to help only being greeted by a face full of fire that the beast had spewed almost out of nowhere causing both he and Solaire to step back, both being a little crisped. As they sat and blocked the beast's mighty blows and dodged it's hell fire Giroldus hatched a plan to defeat it.

"Solaire distract it while I get around it!" Giroldus called, the Sunlight soldier nodding in acceptance as he threw a bolt of lightning into the beast's chest causing it to screech in another pitch, causing another tailless and battle scarred gargoyle to join the fight, gliding down as Girolduses plot to get behind the axe tailed gargoyle was stopped by just that, it's axe tail launching him backwards as the other gargoyle crashed down near him.

After two sips of Estus Giroldus dodged the tailless gargoyle's bite as it came at him, getting behind the other and getting onto it's back and turning behind him and grabbing the tail with one hand and pulling out his battle axe, cutting the tail off at the base and using the screeching creatures own tail as it's death weapon, driving it into the beast's head as it lunged for Solaire causing it to slump and merely nudge him.

The two soldiers both amazed at the previous feat that had just been accomplished looked at each other in amazement, right as the other gargoyle bit into Solaire's abdomen, crunching down on his spine. The attack enraged Giroldus who jumped at the other gargoyle punching into it's head until it released his friend, it shaking him off and jumping on top of him, snapping at him as Giroldus laid helpless under him. As the gargoyles massive jaws snapped at his face Giroldus decided on a plan that would either kill him, or win this victory for them. So as the gargoyle snapped at him Giroldus let it bite into his shoulder, his vision becoming dark and fighting unconsciousness from the pain so continuing the plan he grabbed the creature's top and bottom jaw fighting it for control and after an intense struggle he snapped the creature's jaw open, the pure pain killing it. As Giroldus climbed out from under the creature's corpse he made his way to where Solaire once lay dying only to find some humanity and a warm medal with a sunlight insignia on it.

"Where'd he go?" Giroldus thought as he clutched his crushed and bleeding shoulder, finding no Estus left in the flask to heal the wound. As he made his way to the base of the tower he felt a new sort of feeling of experience well up within him and numerous souls slip into his pouch, putting a smile on the injured warriors face as he walked into the bell tower as the wind caressed the two dead beast's who had now began to fade into dust.


	4. Chapter 4: A rose by any other name

Girolduses Journey

Chapter: 4

The climb to the top of the bell tower had exhausted the knight who still clutched his shoulder as the climb had only opened the wound more. Reaching the top had caused Giroldus to break into a cold sweat and the warm wind that was frequent at the top comforted him as he reached the final area of the tower, the bell. There was a lever that he used to ring the large copper bell so remembering the man from Fire link and his words he approached the lever and pulled it and as he heard the bell ring he prepared for some great epiphany or regaining of memory but alas, the bell soon stopped ringing and no memory or great truth came to him, only the calm flutter of the wind.

Using what he had figured out was a homeward bone, Giroldus was able to go back to the bonfire that resided in the small parish and as he rested he thought that, along with strength, he also needed to focus on building the thickness of his hide so to speak, so as he got up he felt a sensation rise throughout his body starting in his feet and ending at his head. It had turned out that he had grown more muscular and his body felt thicker and more muscular, he also felt the weight of his halberd dwindle in a sense.

"Ah so with the more battles I fight and the more strength I accumulate, I am able to carry more while also not being easily felled in battle. Excellent." as he stood and began to actually take in his surroundings he heard the faint sound of a hammer against an anvil, the unmistakable sound of a Blacksmith. As he descended the stairs leading to the smith he saw him in action, a gruff old man with a white beard who welcomed him as he came down.

"Hello there, I'm Andre, if you need smithing I'm the one to talk to." the man said smiling again hammering away , walking up to him Giroldus dumped his pouch out onto the floor, thousands of souls falling out.

"Make this weapon the best you can." Giroldus instructed causing the blacksmiths jaw to drop as he took in the sheer amount of souls.

"Of course sir but I can only make it as good as the embers I posses and I only have a very basic one at the moment so if you wish for better gear, simply ask where the embers are and retrieve them for me. I can upgrade your Halberd in about an hour."

"That would be fine." Giroldus relied happily, so waiting and watching the man work; he was enthralled by the way the blacksmith made the hammer seem to dance around the blade giving the Halberd a larger spearhead and longer axe head. As sweat dripped from his head the blacksmith switched from the anvil to the grindstone and sharpened the spear and axe heads handing the finished weapon back to Giroldus smiling.

"You did a fine job Andre, this ought to get me far, but fear not I will return for the embers location and more upgrades soon."

"Thank you undead, it's been awhile since I've had a customer." The smith said gesturing to the piles of weapons behind him. After leaving the parish Giroldus dismantled the three hollows for the third time, going into the church and into it's small elevator and as it descended he decided on the choice words he would have for the shrines resident liar. The elevator came to a whining halt and as he stepped of Giroldus seethed with anger walking down more stairs into and old decayed room with a rather snobby cleric who not so quietly commented on the continuous rabble that flowed in, sending Giroldus into a fit, turning and punching the man square in the face knocking him to the ground.

"You clerics think you are just the most royal and fine people to exist don't you, well guess what if I hear you say that again, we're going to have more than just this little chat." Giroldus yelled at the man, who lay on the ground now looking equally mad. Continuing into the shrine ruins Giroldus approached the man, shoving him to the ground climbing on top of him, punching him in the jaw.

"Why did you lie?" Giroldus screamed, the man cowling under him as he received another fist to the jaw "The bell held no truths, no revelations, where can I find the true bell?" Giroldus yelled readying another punch

"No! Wait! Wait!" the man wailed "There is another bell, far below this shrine, there you may find your true awakening!" the man sobbed, beginning to cry and go into the fetal position as Giroldus stepped up from him, heading to the stairs of the shrine whilst the man's sobbing was the only noise besides the eerie silence that had settled in.

As he made his way to the base of the stairs, shortly down there was a small plateau before another flight, where he came upon a knight clad in a peculiar looking golden armor who sat staring at a woman behind a pair of bars under the bonfire above.

"You there." Giroldus called "What business have you here?"

The man chuckled and introduced himself "I am Knight Lautrec of Carim, and yourself?"

"Giroldus." The knight said sternly

"Well then Giroldus lets just not question each other's motive and move on with our lives shall we?" Giroldus questioned the man's motives but decided he had no time for such games

"I have not time for these games, but I ask, do you know what this is?" Giroldus said holding out the peculiar soul he had found in the church.

"That is a fire keeper soul, it'll strengthen your flasks. Where did you come upon such a thing?" Lautrec sounded intrigued.

"The church, just up the elevator. I bid thee good day Lautrec." At this Giroldus left, continuing down the stairs reaching an old lift of sorts. After descending he came upon the ruins of an old city that had been long weathered and decayed, filled with water almost as if it were some demented water park. As the knight walked out he noticed a drop and some stairs to the left. The drop being small he simply hopped down and through the upcoming doorway heading to his right, wanting to escape the horrid place as soon as possible. He soon found himself at an iron door with no way around.

The door was locked but he had happened to have a key that fit, he wondered for how long. He ended up in a narrow valley, and approaching a small, wooden, rickety bridge he carefully and thankfully made it across going into a putrid smelling tunnel void of natural light, only a green sort of fog that lit the tunnel. Not wanting to stay long, the warrior sprinted through the tunnel hearing roars of anger and footsteps following him as he made his way into the light of the other side of the tunnel.

The location of which he had ended up in was a blight on the world being made of crude wooden architecture and smelling of mud and sewage. As he had stopped to admire the ugly beauty of it, a club smashed into his back smashing him through the weak wooden floor causing him to fall and roll down a muddy hill onto a lower platform, landing with a huge crunch and a pain he had yet to encounter.

The pain was his spine breaking and the fact that he could lift the flask to his mouth was a miracle but as he did, a contorted spider looking creature that was as brown as the refuse of a drunkard made its way towards him the noises it made chilling him. After downing the full flask he recovered from the blow and dodging the creature he jumped back and thrust his halberd forward stabbing the creature and luckily killing it in one fell swoop. He seemed to have landed next to a giant sort of elevator, the contraption being a giant wheel of which had platforms sticking out of it that were rotated causing them to go from the platform to a lower one, all operated by a dog, if you could even call the hellhound that.

Getting onto the elevator he awaited his return to the bottom and stepping off he saw another brown spider like creature a couple yards away at the end of the wooden receiving platform of the elevator. Approaching the creature he sliced into its head causing it to gurgle and sputter. After a wade through a small patch of mud that weighed him down like a sack of stone he found another, bug he would decide to call them, he sliced it cleanly killing it instantly, the upgrade to the halberd clearly being a smart idea.

As he neared the entrance of a sewer he walked in shield up, fully expecting some malformed slug or turtle but only coming upon a solitary bonfire. As he walked toward it Giroldus attempted to light the fire but found for some reason he could not, as he stood and walked around the bonfire, he wondered what could be the cause for it not lighting as he heard a shrill scrape against the sewer wall in front of him.

The scraping was a woman surrounded by a red aura wearing only a sack, a makeshift bra and a large cloth around her unmentionables, she screamed as she ran her butcher blade along the stone wall and jumped at the phased Giroldus slicing him down the middle. The blade did not go deep but the wound stung in the dirty air and as he held up his shield she swiped again only barely being stopped, as he blocked he noticed how predictable she was and as she went to swipe once more he parried the blow, stabbing through her and twisting.

"Feeble wench!" Giroldus shouted as she fell to her knees coughing up blood and finally dying, fading away into dust leaving only her blade and some souls, coupled with humanity picking them up Giroldus leaned out of the sewer gazing at the giant sand structure only half a mile away and coming up with a game plan. As he stood up from his thinking position by the bonfire, he walked out of the sewer heading towards the sand structure, after killing the first two large bugs he came upon the swampy area he needed to cross, stepping and sinking into the mud. As he trudged along Giroldus assumed that the next guardian he would face would be inside the structure and most likely some form of bug, so what would he do? Pull its legs off and smash the head. As he reached the sandy shore of the giant hulking mound, a boulder impacted behind him throwing him forward and turning he saw an ogre running at him with another boulder in hand.

Running towards the front of the mound Giroldus managed to avoid two more boulders and make it into the entrance of the mound and walking down a slope, stopping to examine some poor souls who cried out to him to end them and free their spirits, but due to the size of the egg sacks on their backs, Giroldus decided against it. Approaching the fog wall he noticed how large it was, and another summon sign.

This had been no other than the woman who had tried to kill him and as she appeared, Giroldus began to demand answers,

"So what was that about earlier?" the knight asked as she got a grasp of her surroundings

"I am terribly sorry, I thought you were an intruder of my home. You did call me a wench though."

"Besides that you still tried to kill me, but why is a human here, in an ungodly place such as this?"

"I am here because I lived here before it was like this, before the corruption." the woman said somberly

"What corruption?" Giroldus asked confused.

"When demons came into existence, this place fell victim to them due to its close proximity my parents fought them to survive and when I was born we had run short of clerics, disease sneaking in like an invisible thief. The result is the people you see now, what used to be my friends and family contorted to unholy mutants." She said in a bitter and sad tone

"I'm… I'm sorry, I had no idea." Giroldus apologized, sorry he ever said anything

"The reason I help you today is not for me but for these people, this witch of chaos destroyed them, so I will help you destroy her." the woman said angrily

"That I'm fine with, but may I ask your name?" Giroldus replied happily, liking the woman and her spirit already

"Mildred." the woman replied

"Well then Mildred let us kill this agent of chaos and be done with it."

As he said this Giroldus walked through the fog wall prepared for anything. As he watched a giant spider of with hair of flames walked out from behind an old tower, it's head containing the torso of a woman on top, she wore nothing. The spider was fast but Giroldus and Mildred faster, Mildred being able to cut like a maniac and take many hits. The woman on top proved to be a pain, for she had a sword of chaos that could extend great lengths. As Mildred and Giroldus met again, dodging the magma the creature spewed, Giroldus shared with her his plans to cut off the creature's legs so nodding they both rushed in on either side, their first attempt failing due to the spider being able to explode the area around it. On the second attempt the spider focused on Mildred, as her weapon cut it's first leg off effectively and began to cut the second, Giroldus facing the woman who swiped and cut his back as he speared and sliced three legs off, the spider falling to it's side.

As the spider struggled, the woman screamed,

"I am Queelag, daughter of chaos, and I shall not be defeated by-" the woman's words were cut short as her head was chopped clean off by a familiar butchers knife.

"Oh shut up," said Mildred as she picked up the witch's head throwing it onto the spider's corpse. As the spider's corpse and the fog walls faded, Giroldus approached Mildred asking

"What will you do now?"

"Stay and defend my home as always I guess." She replied emotionlessly as her summon began to fade "Goodbye fr-" her words were cut short as Giroldus lifted the bag, kissing her. Though he only saw her face for mere seconds, she proved to be more beautiful than fair Gwynevere herself. After exiting the large guardian's room and into the tower it had originated, Giroldus found the second bell and ringing it he began to have a vision.

 **Sorry for the lack of a more descriptive Queelag fight, I just felt the fight itself is hard to make cool and fun so I just did it another way.**


	5. Chapter 5: Goats and the past, don't mix

Girolduses Journey

Chapter: 5

As Giroldus rang the bell, he saw visions of an Old Fort, long used as a gateway to a great city, and during this he saw it's gates open and as they grinded to a halt, having fully opened, the vision ceased leaving him confused. Thinking of the first bell he remembered that he had seen a fort looming on the left side of the church, the parish being the closest thing to it.

"That is where I must go." the knight said thinking aloud "But there is something I must do first." As Giroldus made his way back through the large, now quiet chamber, he began to wonder where Mildred could've gone, maybe to the west of the decayed town or perhaps up the elevator he had descended upon? Any of these places could contain her but as he was about to exit the area he stopped.

Why did he feel such love towards this woman, what was it that had enthralled him about her? Was it the way she fought, the way she showed copious amounts of honor by staying and protecting her home, or was it because the past version of him had maybe also felt these affections? The thoughts tore at Giroldus who exited, deciding to make his way to the west of the city and up the ramparts that had been set up to perhaps provide escape to the townspeople.

The journey there was perilous and he died twice attempting to even reach the ramparts, being crushed by a boulder and set aflame by one of the large bugs. Reaching the ramparts he encountered many bugs dispatching them all him a sort of spinning move with the Halberd and reaching a slanted platform leading upwards. After killing another large bug he was struck with a dart, his vision blurring and causing him to vomit. Continuing on with his quest he killed two other bugs and found a ladder climbing up and finding the source of the darts and throwing him down the ramparts, breaking most of his bones as he fell, killing him.

After killing the swamp man he found a set of wanderer armor and a falchion, hidden on a body, and taking the set he put it in his box and continued on and up the ladder, this time vomiting again. The more ladders he climbed and the higher he got he began to get dizzier and his vision blurred more. Reaching a level that contained a side section to the sewer part of the town he started going through the sewer area and finding himself at another ladder he climbed the ladder this time hacking up blood and fighting the darkness that grabbed at his eyes, coming upon an ogre Giroldus stabbed his halberd into the ogre's stomach and twisted the blade removing it, and then jamming it into the ogre's face.

After exiting the tunnel that the Ogre was in, the knight found himself in another section of the crudely built town and coming upon two infected people who looked more like humans but still pink and deformed, having sharp teeth he began to fight. All he had to do was stab the deformed people, thankfully felling them easily, after this Giroldus came upon a small room, it's door being a cloth that blocked view of the resident.

"Mildred! Are thou here?" the knight called stumbling through the cloth collapsing to the ground, blood draining from his mouth.

When he awoke he lay in a straw bed, with a wet rag upon his head, and looking around the room he saw a familiar figure doing what appeared to be cooking. Attempting to sit up Giroldus winced in pain, as his stomach seemed to convulse, causing him to hold down a wave of vomit. As he sat and tried not to focus on the pain in his stomach he turned as Mildred turned and made her way towards him, carrying two wooden bowls, filled with a stew he had never seen.

"So you finally woke up." The woman said smiling

"You finally took that ridiculous sack off your head." He retorted also beginning to smile

"Well that's just my battle uniform," she laughed "Eat up." she said more seriously, placing a bowl in front of him.

"I find that I don't hunger anymore. Being undead and all." he joked

"Still, It will help you and give you strength." She said almost like a mother would

"Alright. But if I don't like it, you can't be mad." The knight stated as he took a bite, the stew being surprisingly delicious, causing him to scarf it all down.

"Told you." Mildred said gazing up from her own stew

"I found you these." As he said this Giroldus withdrew the wanderer armor he had found earlier

"I don't think that your undergarments serve as a proper form of attire for the battlefield."

"Thank you." Mildred said, surprisingly hugging him as she took the clothes. He winced from the pain but embraced her as well speaking into her ear.

"I want you to join me on my quest." As he said this Mildred withdrew from him her face taking a look of confusion as he further explained, "This place is too far gone for you to stay, unless you wish to die here and become one of those whom you seek to protect." This caused the woman to take a serious look.

"You can't be serious. I've been here my whole life; I know nothing more than this place. I would only be a burden any way."

"Mildred, I would want nothing more than to be the one to show you the wonders of the world, as for the talk of you being a burden, dispel those thoughts for you are a great warrior and would make a mighty companion." As he took her hand Giroldus looked into the woman's eyes, fresh tears falling from them.

"I shall come." She said smiling through the tears as Giroldus embraced her once more.

"This pleases me greatly." The knight said, "I assume you would like to say your goodbyes, then we shall be off." As Mildred exited the cloth room Giroldus sat, content that such a person would accompany him. After a time she returned, beckoning for him to follow her outside of the room.

As he exited she sat with her back against the wall and turned to him,

"The residents of this town will not interfere with our departure." As she spoke, Giroldus noticed that she had donned the wanderer armor he had given her earlier, giving her a more civilized and beautiful appearance

"I'm sorry, I know this must be hard for you but just think of all the adventures we can now embark on together." Taking her hand Giroldus led her down and throughout the town and back to the elevator, the inhabitants of the city clearing a way and bowing to them as they passed. The town had taken a solemn silence, the only noise being the churning of the elevators that provided an exit from the sad and decrepit town. Reaching the surface Giroldus took a long and deep breath of air and turning to Mildred he noticed her bewilderment to the new area, though it was only the valley that sat outside of the town Giroldus sensed that she had never even been here and chuckling he again grabbed her hand and led her farther.

"What's so funny?" Mildred remarked

"The look on your face resembles that of a child seeing a new relative for the first time." As he spoke Mildred's face flushed red, clearly embarrassed by the sense of wonder she had let encompass her. As he noticed the red on Mildred's face, Giroldus took time to really look at her, her brown hair in a small ponytail, and her porcelain face, almost devoid of color due to the lack of light she had always lived in. As they arrived in New Londo Mildred stopped, looking at the flooded mess that was once a proud city.

"And I thought my home was in ruins."

They finally came to the lift and ascending to the shrine once again, Giroldus led them to the small plateau where he had met Lautrec, coming only upon the bloodstained clothes of the Fire Keeper.

"Lautrec. I will get you for this, that poor girl didn't deserve this."

"Who was she?" Mildred asked confused,

"I did not know her, but I did know of her duty, she was a Fire Keeper, giving her life to guard this flame, and that bastard Lautrec murdered her." With that Mildred replied

"This part of the world is very sad." Noticing her distress Giroldus replied

"But there is beauty in it as well." Smiling at Mildred he took her hand "Come, there is someone I'd like you too meet." Leading her to towards the elevator they came across the Warrior who he had interrogated, the man flinching as he passed by. As they passed Petrus the cleric glared at Giroldus as he passed by and as the knights back was turned, the cleric attempted to bash him over the head with his morning star, his wrist being caught by Mildred and squeezed almost to the point of breaking.

"I wouldn't suggest doing such things again, 'holy warrior'." she finished in a mocking tone. As they reached the elevator they ascended upward, no words being exchanged, only soft smiles. The walk to the parish was easy, the two warriors decimating all who opposed their arrival, and as he led Mildred down the stairs they were greeted by a familiar gruff voice.

"Ello again Giroldus, I see you've brought along a companion."

"Yes Andre. This is my partner, Mildred." The woman lightly bowed to the man as he said this

"Thank you young one, but I deserve no such gesture, a hello would've sufficed." As he spoke the woman's face flushed once more

"She is new to the surface friend, she is learning the quirks as we speak." Placing a hand on Mildred's back to comfort her Giroldus continued "I have had a vision of the fortress that sits outside friend and it's denizens possess a strength greater than this weapon can handle, so I must ask of the location of the next ember." Smiling Andre replied

"The next ember is located just inside the Depths, guarded by a butcher and eater of men, or any other beast unlucky enough to fall to her. The way there is guarded by a goat demon that is notorious for slaying those who approach."

Looking at Mildred Giroldus took a serious tone, "Sounds big. We've killed bigger." As he turned back to Andre, Giroldus continued, "We will take the job, but know I will expect a favor, and we will need to rest before."

As they said their farewells, Giroldus and Mildred returned to the bonfire that sat above them and laid down, the sleep that weighed down their eyes finally taking over. The pair lay side by side, though they did not embrace. As he turned to Mildred, she lay sleeping her mouth slightly open and as he stared at her his eyes began to fall and shut, as he drifted off to the rhythmic sound of the hammer smacking against raw metal.

When the two awoke the sun had not changed positions in the sky, it never seemed to these days. Getting up the pair stretched and exchanged questions.

"How did you sleep?" Mildred asked

"I slept rather well though I often have nightmares," The knight replied "And yourself?"

"Okay, I just had rather weird dreams. " Mildred replied

"That is a shame, but we must be off, we have a Goat to kill." After the two had sufficiently stretched they again went to the elevator, decimating the three hollows in their way. After descending the two passed by the cleric who sat in an angry silence and approached the Crestfallen Warrior once more.

"You there. Where can I find the goat demon?"

"Through the bridge, into the burg, down the stairs but you'll first need the basement key to access the stairs that lead to the lower burg." The warrior replied hurriedly and truthfully not wanting another beating.

"Thank you." The knight replied as the two companions continued again through the bridge, they dispatched the hollows in a flurry of halberd swings and butcher knife cuts. After continuing to the undead burg they had formulated a new plan, Giroldus impaled the hollows on his blade whilst Mildred would cut them with her knife while they were rendered helpless. As they reached the bonfire that was hidden away in the tower they rested for a moment, fist bumping and then resuming their quest, crossing the bridge of firebombs and reaching the room with the door. Giroldus took the armored hollow on the left and parried his blow, smacking him with the butt of the halberds shaft, and running forwards, palming the hollows head and smashing it against the wall. Mildred caught one of the jumping hollows, throwing him back into the other and as they stumbled she grabbed one by the leg, using him as a bludgeoning tool, smashing him over and over into the other hollow and then against the wall to finish them off.

Trying the door handle it appeared to be locked, angering Giroldus.

"The damned door is locked, and we've no idea of the location of the key." Pounding his fist against the wall the knight ran his hands through his short blonde hair and breathed heavily.

"Let me try." As Mildred said this, she body checked the door, breaking it off its hinges. "Doors open." As he stood in awe of what had just happened Giroldus looked to Mildred simply replying.

"You're amazing."

The two continued onward and into the lower level of the burg, fighting a band of undead hellhounds, Mildred grabbing one and breaking it over her knee whilst Giroldus spin chopped the other two. As they descended farther, the town only seemed to grow worse, the two having to fight waves of thieves coupled with more dogs. The first wave possessing only three thieves like the dogs, and as they ran at them, one jumped onto Girolduses back attempting to slice his throat.

His venture was cut short as Giroldus threw him off his back and jumped onto the hollow sending his elbow through the thieves face. Mildred sliced into one of the thieves with such force that she carried his body on her blade and slammed him into the accompanying thief.

After killing four more thieves and two dogs they finally reached the boss fog, both equally cut and bruised.

"Drink." Giroldus said handing the flask to Mildred, who took a small sip, her cuts closing and her bruises dissipating.

"All we have left is this goat demon and we are done. Judging from this area, he will have dogs so I will deal with them while you distract him, okay?" After explaining his plan Mildred nodded in agreement, the two stepping through the fog.

His dog prediction was right and dispatching the two in a spin move, Giroldus ran in to help dispose of the demon filth. He wielded two bone machetes, both rested upon Mildred's butcher knife as she blocked his blow, Giroldus stabbing into the unsuspecting demons spine. The demon turned and as Giroldus backed up, jumped at him, landing on top of the knight, his halberd piercing it, the blood of the demon sending him into another flashback.

This one took place in a city lit ablaze and underground also being full of lava, it appeared to be him leading a charge against an army of the same goat demon, his companions being an army of taller knights clad in silver, and one smaller knight almost his size, clad in a blue armor coupled with a porcelain, three eyed mask appearing to be a woman. The blue woman moved like a light, zipping in and out of the knights changing positions until nearing Giroldus. After a few more moments of running the armies impacted, Giroldus slamming into one of the demons, the vision stopping and the sound of Mildred calling his name greeted him.

"Thank goodness you've awoke, I was afraid the demon had crushed you. Are you okay?" she exclaimed concerned.

"Yes, I just had another vision is all. Did you find the way to this 'Depths' location?" He asked neutrally

"No I've only found this key," she said holding up a key covered in filth "But there are more stairs leading to some other location." Standing up Giroldus approached the door that had once held the fog resting against it and looking at the stairs, rubbing the ides of his nose with his thumb and fore finger.

"Just when I think its over I get thrown right back in." The knight sighed.


	6. Chapter 6: Depths and Dragons

Girolduses Journey

Chapter: 6

As they made their way into the dark and humid place they encountered a hall of asylum hollows, Giroldus wondered if they were actually from the asylum or if they were just husks of people that used to live in such places. As they dispatched the easily felled foes Giroldus and Mildred made their way into a larger room full with more hollows, some wielding torches. Running into the room the two dealt with the hollows differently, Giroldus taking the flame wielders, and Mildred taking the broken sword soldiers.

Giroldus ran up to the first torch bearer and grabbed his neck, stabbing his halberd through him. Sliding the hollow off his spear Giroldus noticed that one of the flame wielders was running at Mildred, who had her back to him as she was dealing with the sword hollows. Running over Giroldus grabbed the torch in his bare hand and sent it slamming back into the hollows forehead, lighting it's papery, unprotected, skin on fire.

The last flame hollow was easy, using the Halberds long reach, Giroldus cut off the torches handle sending it to the floor, extinguishing it. Sheathing his weapon, Giroldus put up his fists in a boxer fashion and half extending his arm, beckoned the hollow forward with his hand.

"Come and have a go, if you think you're man enough."

As he said this as the hollow began to run at him, so getting into position Giroldus prepared for a fight. The fight was interrupted by Mildred's butcher knife slicing into the hollows shoulder and stopping halfway into his chest.

"It's cute that you think you're the next Gwyn, but we've got an ember to find." Mildred said laughing

"You didn't have to interrupt." Giroldus pouted

As they reached the left of the room they noticed a voice calling out.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Help me please!"

The voice sounded as if it came from behind them and walking over to the sort of drop off of the main platform they were on, the two dropped into another old hallway, a very muscular being dropping down from a rafter to meet them.

"You strangers. You go home. Leave."

The creature seemed as if it could barely speak the language though it appeared to be human.

"I don't think we can do that." Giroldus replied simply. "You see we're looking for an ember of sorts. If you could tell us where it is, we'd gladly go home." As he said this he leaned to the side and finished "And we'll be taking the gent in there with us."

"He food. He no leave." The creature replied gruffly.

"Then I guess we're taking him." As he said this Giroldus ran at the creature, which side stepped and slammed the knight into the wall behind it. As he backed out of the hole his head had made, the Knights vision blurred and swayed as he turned to where the creature once stood, it now engaging Mildred. Shaking off the concision he had most likely sustained Giroldus sheathed his Halberd, pulling out his Long sword and running at the creature, he jumped onto its back, stabbing into its shoulder and causing it to throw him, along with the mask he had been holding onto. As he slammed into one of the upper rafters and fell back down, Girolduses vision became bloodied and fuzzy, still standing back up he noticed the creature ripping out the sword, as Mildred sat on her knees not moving.

"Move Mildred! Get out of there!" Giroldus called, as the creature withdrew a butcher knife just like Mildred's.

Noticing that Mildred was not about to move any time soon, Giroldus withdrew his halberd and ran towards the beast as it lifted its knife, unaware of Girolduses presence behind her. As he ran he picked up his Long sword and as a pain in his head kicked in, his legs gave out and he fell forward, thrusting his halberd through the creature in the process. When he hit the ground Giroldus fought the pain in his head, looking up, the night began to crawl forward towards Mildred, who still sat in a look of shock.

Reaching her lap, the knight looked up and asked,

"Did she hurt you?" As he blacked out he noticed the butcher that sat impaled, mere feet from Mildred.

The dream he had during that unconscious sleep was horrid. He found himself in a small town, burning and smoking, the town appeared to be set in a swamp, the dry and dead flora only fueling the fire more. All he could hear and see were people screaming and running and no matter how hard he willed himself to speak he could not. As if only being allowed to watch, he began to feel himself turn and meet the gaze of a Dragon. The dragon appeared to be orange, it's wings a sick green and its face containing a solitary green eye. The beast had four curling and spiraling horns, it's jaw containing row upon row of teeth, though they weren't sharp, giving its prey a horrid death for sure. The dragon seemed smaller than he expected but was none the less gigantic and as he stared down the foe, the battle began.

The beast roared and the earth seemed to quake, Girolduses instinct to run not kicking in, instead he drew his Great sword and Shield, running to meet the beast as it bellowed and as he got closer the beast spewed a fire that encompassed the knight.

When he awoke Giroldus still sat, his head in his companion's lap, as she lightly brushed his hair. He had become overcome with a sweat like no other and as he looked around he noticed that his halberd sat beside him, along with a new face that he had never seen.

"You're awake." Mildred smiled down to him, "How'd you sleep," She asked concerned, "not to long after I gave you your estus, you began to sweat horribly."

"Awful." The knight answered as he chuckled, "I'm better now though, not many get to wake up in the company of those they enjoy." This caused the woman to blush madly "Who might you be sir?" Giroldus said as he sat up

"I am Laurentius of the Great Swamp. You and your friend here have done we the great liberty of freeing me. So I've decided to accompany you for a while." The man said as he smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Giroldus, and as I'm sure you know, this maiden is my companion Mildred."

"It's a pleasure." Mildred replied. As the three sat in a momentary silence, Giroldus took a look of concern.

"Where is my helmet?" The knight asked confused.

"Smashed to bits in the wall friend. So unless you fancy wearing shrapnel, I don't recommend grabbing it." Laurentius replied

The knight looked disappointed but then took a face of anger.

"Why did you not move?" Giroldus yelled, taking the other two by surprise.

"What?" Mildred replied. Standing and turning to her as they all stood up.

"Before my vision went dark, you were almost killed by that vile creature, why did you not move out of her way?" The knight replied angrily

"She just looked familiar is all." Mildred replied quietly. Noticing the lie Giroldus called her out

"There is much more to it than that. Isn't there?" The knight enquired. For a while, Mildred was silent, until she finally spoke again.

"When you removed her mask I recognized her as a woman from my home town, the local butcher." taking out her giant knife she continued "She gave me her knife before she left."

"Still, I don't want you dying over a past experience. There was nothing you could do to stop her hollowing and you should know that." With this the knight stood up beckoning the other two "Let us be off." As he picked up his halberd and kneeled next to the giant dead woman taking the ember off of her corpse, Laurentius spoke to Mildred

"He does not mean what he says, he only cares so he gets angry."

Approaching the knight the man said

"I didn't pin you for the religious type." Laurentius said

"I'm not." Giroldus said as he opened a door, the group descending some stairs into a watery hallway.

"Then whom were you praying to?" Mildred asked

"Anyone who will listen." Giroldus said

The group came upon a bunch of disgusting blob monsters which were not easily killed due to their being a blob and having a copious amount of longevity. They later came upon another flame hollow, he was used as a battering ram to get through the door that guarded a bonfire at the end of the hall. As the group rested Giroldus decided to have them all take a power nap. This nap was devoid of warmth and the cold floor only kept him from rest, but soon Giroldus was taken over by sleep.

The dream he had this time involved him walking through the halls of a great hall full of light. On his side was a knight about his size, appearing to be the woman who had accompanied him in the demon fight. The two appeared to be talking and Giroldus, bragging about some dragon kill, the woman chuckled and said,

"Try killing 50."

Giroldus stopped and went to protest, but decided against it, and hurried to catch up to the woman as they walked into a large meeting hall. As they walked in Giroldus saw many people, looking as if the hall could not hold them but sure enough they all squeezed in. As one of the men started the others fell silent, the last thing Giroldus heard was the mention of a rare black dragon.

When he awoke, Giroldus was the first to have done so and shaking the others, they started out again, no words being shared between them. They continued out of the hallway, Laurentius singeing the hollow. The group continued left and into a sewer area infested with rats and smelling like their excrement. The rats were large but put up a horridly easy fight. But as they descended further into the sewer it denizens only became weirder.

When they came upon a hole that led to the lower sewers, the only way down being a short fall through the watery hole. They had encountered a channeler as they did in the church in such a foreign place for one who possessed such intelligence. When they reached the lower level they came upon a load of statues, so realistic it was scary.

"What could have made such things?" Laurentius questioned. As if to answer his questions, a creature with eyes as big as the moon jumped out from behind the corner. When stabbing the creature's enormous eyes did not work, the group solved the problem with Laurentius and his pyromancies, which effectively killed the abominations. As they turned a corner, the group killed a handful of large rats and neared a room, "This may finally be an exit!" Laurentius said, as Giroldus went to comment on his excitement, a barbed straight sword pierced his back.

As Giroldus sputtered and coughed, Mildred and Laurentius began to fight the knight, who parried and disabled Laurentius. Crawling over to the pyromancer, Giroldus gave him some Estus, instructing him to lay and recover. As the knight fought Mildred, Giroldus crawled up next to the knights turned back, pulling out a broken straight sword, jamming it into his neck.

"Take that you prick." As he let go and fell back into the water the thorned knight, removed the blade from his neck and turned to face his assassin, sputtering blood and falling onto Giroldus, the thorns that covered the man's armor piercing all unprotected points. As Mildred came over to Giroldus the man faded and disappeared.

"So he was an invader." Mildred remarked as Laurentius fed Giroldus some estus

"And a good one at that." Laurentius replied

"Let's continue." Giroldus remarked and as they journeyed more they found a large room with a door leading back to the bonfire, which they took advantage of, refilling their estus. After going back down into the room, they came upon a trader, named Domhnall of Zena. He was a weird merchant, but sold Giroldus quite the sword. It was crystallized and had a beautiful design. The merchant also gave them some advice on the boss that awaited them.

"If you can, try to lure it to the cliff, or cut off its tail." The merchant had said.

As they walked into the boss fog they realized that this might be a large boss due to its area's size. The creature that emerged from the cliff was truly disgusting. The boss was a dragon who was encompassed almost entirely by its mouth causing it to be almost entirely teeth and gums. As it approached the group broke into two groups, Giroldus as a distraction and Mildred and Laurentius as the cavalry. Giroldus had successfully distracted the beast as Mildred jumped onto it's tail, chopping into it and getting half way into it before the creature whipped its tail around and threw her off.

The now enraged creature ran at Giroldus in a charge that shook the earth, causing its tail to fall off and dry up, curling into and axe shape.

"We got the axe!" Mildred called

"That's awesom-" Giroldus was cut short as the creature rammed into him, causing him to stab into it with his new sword, sending them careening over the edge. As they fell the creature bellowed and spewed vomit, as they neared what looked to be the bottom, only to smash through the wooden structure. As they fell, Giroldus used his sword to climb onto the creature's back, and when they hit another wooden structure the creature rolled, smashing through the wall and falling into the wooden structures that made up Blight Town. The structures and it's denizens fell and were crushed, impaling the dragon as it fell, cutting and slashing Giroldus.

When the creature finally smashed into the muddy ground, Giroldus dislodged from it and rolled back a ways, preparing to fight the dragon. The dragon had taken some serious damage from the fall and from all the wooden pillars now stabbed into it, but it still came back for more.

The dragon slammed its mouth down, trying to eat him, but leaving its head exposed and slicing into the dragon's face, Giroldus laughed with excitement, knowing he was fighting a dragon.

As the dragon reared back, it started to convulse and then vomited, filling the ground around them with the foul substance. The dragon then charged him again as he dodged, it's head slamming into a pillar, Giroldus noticed that this is where the bonfire was, as it only sat a short distance away. This gave him courage and jumping onto the beast's back, Giroldus ran up its neck and jumped forwards, sending the crystal sword through its small and weak head.

The dragon convulsed and ran around attempting to stop it's death, but soon Giroldus stabbed into its small head once more, sending it slumping down and into the ground, dying. Before the dragon disappeared, Giroldus cut a couple scales off of it, and began to walk back to the area that they fell. Taking out two short swords, Giroldus stabbed them into the walls, beginning his long climb back to the boss room.


	7. Chapter 7: The Climb to Reunion

Girolduses Journey

Chapter: 7

As he stabbed the two short swords into the wall using all his upper body strength to inch ever so closely to the boss room once more, Giroldus found himself encompassed in thought.

"Will they have left? Will they wait? Are these visions delusions of a madman? Who was I?" As he wondered these things a large crumbling noise and the sight of a rock falling, very fast, towards him broke his concentration.

Dodging the rock was risky so Giroldus hopped if he squeezed up against the wall close enough, that the rock would simply fly by. Following his plan, the knight squeezed up against the wall and seemed to pass by but as it got close the rock smashed against the Knights hand, crushing it as if it were soft clay. The knight screamed but would not let go, though his hand was smashed to pieces he manages to reach for his estus, the light object proving difficult to lift with a crushed hand.

As he lifted the flask to his mouth, he poured it back waiting for sweet relief, but none came.

"What the hell?" The knight yelled, "This was full not half a day ago!" So continuing to climb up the long sewer tunnel, he rolled off onto the upper ramparts of Blight town, the undestroyed parts that is and took a rest as a resident of the broken and decayed town approached him. As the beast neared Giroldus called to it,

"If you seek to end me beast, do so quickly and with precision, for I can not raise a sword in my defense."

As he laid and waited for the crude end to come Giorldus braced for impact but was greeted by a raspy and long unused voice.

"You m-must continue." The pink mutant said

"What?" As he asked Giroldus sat upright, confused.

"You must continue, f-for us, for h-her." The creature stated, keeping the same stone face.

"You must not be serious, my hand is broken and crushed, and even if I wished to climb I could not." Giroldus said sadly

"Then I shall take you to the f-fire." The creature said lifting him and placing him over his shoulder.

"Surely I could walk, place me down this is most embarrassing." The knight said

"S-shut it." The creature hissed, quieting the knight.

As they reached the small bonfire that had somehow ended up in this ungodly place, the creature set him down and implored him to rest and gladly obliging Giroldus rested. He was soon overcome with worry for Mildred and Laurentius, so refilling his estus the knight headed out but was stopped by the creature again who had another word with him.

"Before you go I need you to know s-something." The creature mumbled

"What might that be friend?" Giroldus asked

"We are all too f-far gone. We know that. S-she is not. Protect her."

"I shall grant your wish just know that when we return next, we shall try to find some hope for you." Giroldus said

"T-thank you." The beast said, "Now I'll give you a parting gift." With that the beast picked up the knight and told him to ready his swords.

"What might this gift be?" As he said this he regretted it, for as he finished, the beast threw him upward into the tunnel.

As he continued to climb, Giroldus was glad for the boost the beast had given him and as he neared the ledge he had fallen down not half a day ago, he vaulted over it to find the room empty.

"Hello?" He called "Mildred? Laurentius?" The words echoed off the walls and back at him, dissipating in his ears. Wondering where they went Giroldus made his way back through the room, and after a long walk, the bonfire. Resting at the fire the knight wondered where they could've gone, so continuing back to the surface he once more engaging three small dogs and a hollow in a sort of watery basement.

The hollow was easily cut due to his disgustingly moist skin and the first dog had the misfortune of trying to jump on him, causing it to be caught mid air and thrown into the collapsed wall behind him, breaking its back. The knight grabbed the other two dogs and held them by their necks under the water until they finally stopped squirming. As he left the small pool of water and went up it's stairs, the knight noticed a familiar butcher standing at the top and not ten feet away sat another dog.

"Didn't I kill you already?" said Giroldus as he readied his weapons. The woman seemed not to notice his words so sending a crossbow bolt through the dogs head killing it, he tried again.

"Face me wench, for if I do not strike you down I shall never leave here in good conscience."

With that the woman looked up from the table she stood behind, withdrawing her butcher and filet knives, walking over to face him.

"Now you die." The woman said

"Well see." The knight replied

As they locked blades, the knight began to asses the situation, the butchers strong spot was her strength but her wide swings left her vulnerable and they were predictable at best. Using this new information Giroldus waited for one of her upcoming power swings, jamming his short sword into her arm as she swung, causing her to switch hands and land a successful blow with the filet knife. The knife stabbed into his arm, shedding his skin like paper and causing blood to pour into his sleeve. As he realized how much pain he was in the knight jammed his second blade into the butchers arm, disabling her arms.

As the butcher attempted to pry the swords from her arms, the position they sat in caused her to be unable to reach them without widening her wounds, sipping his estus the knight approached the woman, knelt on the ground in a slumped acceptance of fate, he spoke.

"I know not what ungodly methods caused you to become undead and violent, but know this. Today I send you to meet with those who are given the gift of actual death, I do not do this out of some sort of demented happiness, and I do it because it is right."

With that the knight withdrew a thief's dagger and placed it against the woman's throat, looking down at her, and in one swift motion, ended the beast's life. Kneeling down he prayed,

"Whatever god or gods there may be, I send this woman to you not as the beast who lays before me, but the woman she used to be which lies within."

With that he stood up and began his walk into the room full of hollows, which he had entered through, not long ago. The flame hollows were formidable as it was just him, but the brighter the light the darker the shadow, Giroldus embraced this and became that shadow. Donning the thief set he had found before the Capra, he ran into the battle, sliding and slicing at the hollows limbs taking them out, then withdrawing a crossbow to kill the final one.

Heading into the long hallway that led to his exit, the knight dealt with the three hollows by shooting one in the leg, incapacitating it, stabbing the first to reach him in the upper abdomen, bleeding him out. The second to reach him got a bandit knife in the eye, resulting in his lobotomization. The incapacitated hollow had reached the knight while his back was turned, stabbing into his ankle and causing him to turn and stomp the hollows head in.

Removing the broken sword, the knight sipped an estus and continued out into the familiar and finally clean smelling alleyway of the undead burg. After going through an old tower, throwing a hollow to his doom and opening a gate, Giroldus reached the familiar bridge area outside Fire link.

After killing the hollows through all manner of ways, crushed by an axe head, throat slit by knife, body pierced by spear, the knight made his way down and to the shrine where two familiar figures sat.

Approaching the two, both occupied in some sort of conversation, taking them both by surprise the knight approached and spoke.

"I don't suppose a beautiful maiden and a man who wields a powerful flame would be around would they?"

Startled the two turned and as Giroldus removed the thief mask smiling they ran to him Mildred jumping into his arms.

"I thought you were dead!" she cried into his shoulder whilst Laurentius slapped him on the back and greeted him with a

"Welcome back to the world of the living friend." as he finished Mildred began again

"When you and that horrid dragon fell I feared you would never return, when the fog wall disappeared we knew you weren't dead, but after a while me and Laurentius had to leave. You can only sit in a festering sewer for so long." As she finished Giroldus laughed

"And you followed along Laurentius?"

"It was awful down there." Laurentius chuckled

"Look!" Mildred called "Laurentius taught me pyromancy in our free time!"

With that the woman threw a flaming ball, lighting a small patch of grass on fire.

"Wonderful this shall help immensely on our quest." Giroldus said, and placing Mildred down he continued "Speaking of which we should continue, we have an ember to return."

As Mildred and Giroldus readied up, Laurentius simply laid down in the grass looking up at the never changing sky.

"Why don't you prepare friend?" Mildred asked

"I fear I can't accompany you friends. I fear the horrors of this world have come too close to ending me for me to wish to journey farther." As he said this Laurentius closed his eyes and smiled "Do not let me stop you. You can always return and have me teach you more pyromancy."

"Fine my friend, you have been through much. But may i rely on you when i need you most?" Giroldus grabbed Laurentius shoulder as he said this looking at the man

"Of course."

"Then we shall be off." With that Giroldus turned and began to walk away

"Goodbye Laurentius!" Mildred called as they left.

When the two reached the parish again, Andre greeted them with an excited hello, for he had not seen them in some time.

"Have you brought it?" the old smith asked, with that Giroldus withdrew the ember, handing it to him.

As Andre held the ember he smiled at it as if it were a child and then placed down next to him.

"I will make you the best weapons I can, simply hand me the weapon and it shall be done."

With that Giroldus handed him two weapons, Mildred's butcher knife, and his halberd.

"Do what you must, and when we return from our rest we shall be gratified."

"Go now and have a rest, I shall be done later."

As Giroldus and Mildred slept at the bonfire again, Giroldus waited for Mildred to fall under sleeps spell, and then planted a kiss on her cheek. As he dreamed the Knight dreamt of crows and shadows, the painful sting of a blade, interrogations, and as always a bright city of the gods.


	8. Chapter 8: Sarcasm and Iron Golems

Girolduses Journey

Chapter: 8

When the two awoke, the sun had shown no change but a time difference could be sensed due to the way in which the Knights blonde hair stuck up in a cowlick due to his sleeping sideways on the parish floor. Mildred had not yet awoken and as he sat up, Giroldus observed the way she slept, she curled into a half circle and always had her hand lain in front of her as if clutching her knife.

"I should let her rest." The knight thought as he stood up and stretched.

After his short stretch break the knight began to walk down the stairs and back into Andre's room as he noticed a lack of hammering. When he arrived in the small smith's room he noticed the weapons sitting in the blacksmith's lap as he sat and lay back sleeping.

"Looks like everyone's gone to bed." Giroldus chuckled "Might as well use the time for something useful."

After he checked on Mildred one last time, he left a note on the wall in soapstone, stating that he had left and would be back shortly. He had gone under the bridge that led to the fortress he had not yet taken on, so using a rope he lowered himself down and walked over to the small creek that ran under it.

As he skipped stones at the creek the knight wondered about recent events

"Who is this woman I keep seeing in my dreams? Where is this city I keep seeing? Who was I? Why can't I figure it out?" As he thought this he skipped the stone with much force and sent it into a tree, lodging the rock in it. As he walked over and removed the rock Giroldus decided that he must recover his lost title and old life no matter what. As he walked back the knight splashed the cold stream water on his face. The cold of the water was refreshing and felt comfortably numbing. As he looked down at his hands, Giroldus wondered how Mildred could like such an undead.

Deciding it was time to head back Giroldus returned to the rope he had lowered down and began to climb back up and found his way back to Mildred. When he returned to her the knight knelt down and gently shook her awake, causing her to rise up slowly, massage her nose and rub her eyes.

"Good morning lovely." the knight said smiling

"Don't call me that," she laughed through her drowsiness "It feels weird."

"Forgive me, for I was just making an observation. How do you manage to stay so beautiful even in the most unlikely situations?" the knight asked leaning in to Mildred.

"How you always manage to make me feel so important Giroldus? More importantly where are our weapons?" The woman said yawning

"The determined warrior as always, Andre has them, but is currently napping. All that smithing must take a lot out of him." The knight replied

"Well let us awake him as well, there is no time like the present. For we have a fortress to brave." Mildred said sternly

As the partners reached Andre, Mildred gently shook him to rouse him from his sleep but got no response. Again she tried but to no avail, so taking the weapons, the two warriors left a sack full of souls for the blacksmith for when he awoke.

"You don't think he'll mind do you?' Mildred asked as they reached the other side of the bridge stopping

"Of course not, were his best customers, if not his only ones." Giroldus said facing her "Now let us brave this horrid fortress."

Two giant snake men in the entry hall, their tough hide proving hard to pierce, greeted the company. Finding their weakness was not hard for the knight, for they were large and though powerful, they were dumb. Standing back to back, Mildred and Giroldus waited for the perfect moment to dodge, the snakes both thrust their swords out, and as the pair dodged, impaled themselves. The next area was the innards of the massive fort, their only way forward being a bridge of swinging axes, all of which had some very unsightly stains.

"Watch yourself Mildred, stay close but also at a distance of which you may avoid these traps." The knight called over his shoulder.

At the other end of the bridge sat another large snake man who ran at them and jumped sending his sword slicing into Girolduses chest, the man taking the blow and slicing into the snakes lowered head. Sipping some estus Giroldus and Mildred continued killing a four-armed yet smaller snake man, whose limbs were of likeness to silly putty. After making their way to a long path the two noticed a pattern of rolling boulders, all easy enough to avoid with the speed and timing of the two. They came upon another snake man through a trap room; he was easily tackled and decapitated with Mildred's blade. After this room came another boulder room, the speed of which was harder to calculate, but easy enough, as they reached the main room that these boulders were dispensed from.

Turning a switch the two put the ball in a direction of which would cause no one any harm. After exiting this room and reaching another bridge the group fought two more snake men, one large and normal who was thrown a long ways down onto a far lower bridge. The second was another four-armed snake who had his head slammed against the wall by Giroldus, giving the wall of the fort another unsightly stain. After making their way to the bridge above the four-armed snake, the two made it across, some of Mildred's hair being sliced due to how close she came to dismemberment. After this area the group made it to the roof of the weird fortress coming under fire by giant ceramic balls of mortar being thrown from a giant up above. As the blast hit them, it knocked them off the platform they stood on, landing them next to a bonfire.

"By the gods, this place is wretched." Mildred said as they sat and pondered their plan of attack on the giant.

"The moment we bring that giant down, our progress shall no longer be impeded." Giroldus replied

"Then let us bring him down with the utmost haste." Mildred agreed.

As the two embarked once more, they made their way ever so close to the top of the fort and when they killed a balder to get into the room that led to the giant, they were greeted by the sound of swords clashing, or spears to be precise. As the two approached the noise, they saw a sight to behold, on the bridge outside the small room, two men fought, one a red phantom dressed in robes, the other a man in a wanderer set. As they two battled it was apparent that both were skilled with their weapons, the invader using a long pike with a weird array of crystals on it, and the man using a winged spear. The man caught the invaders pike on the wing of his spear and threw the invader back while he prepped a pyromancy, little did he know the invader had flipped and lunged forward, stabbing into the man's exposed palm.

The man roared in pain and as he reeled, the invader began to prep a final stab, but he was cut short by Giroldus, who impaled the man and slid him off his halberd over the edge of the bridge, letting gravity do his dirty work.

"Take a sip." Mildred told the man as she leaned down

"I'm fine." the man simply stated, "Your charity is not needed."

"I implore you, a wound like that will limit your ability with your spear." She rebutted

"Like I didn't know that. I don't need yours because I have my own." The man remarked

"What is your name fellow wanderer?" Giroldus asked

"Vaeldric. What's it to you?" Vaeldric replied

"I only wanted to know. Do you know of what lies beyond this fort and that wall?" Giroldus asked

"Friggin New Londo Water Park, Seriously, how could you not know?" The man snorted

"Both me and my companion come from places far from here. I have lost my memory and she knows nothing of the outside. So to answer your question that's how." Giroldus replied sternly

"Now if you'll excuse us mister Vaeldric, we have a giant to kill.

"Which one?" The man replied calmly

"I beg your pardon?" Mildred answered

"There's three here, the Iron Golem, or the two lesser boulder giants. So again which one?" the man replied

"One of the lesser. Then the gate keeper." Giroldus replied

"You seriously think you ragtag partners can kill the iron golem? You're kidding? I've seen him kill dozens there's no way to amateurs could do it." Vaeldric laughed

"Good thing we aren't such things." Mildred replied as they walked up the stairs to kill the giant.

The giant was not hard to topple, and he collapsed onto the spikes lining his area, so he was killed easily. As they walked back down towards the boss fog, Giroldus noticed a skeleton against the wall, a great sword where his neck should be. The skull of the dead man rested on the great swords blade, his bones in a pile under him, and picking it up Giroldus had another brain tearing flashback.

The sunny city from before was under siege, the gate near the fort was open and flooding rebels, Giroldus sat with a group of elite soldiers who appeared to be fighting as many of the rebels as they could, the sound of miracles and swords could be heard, and in his own vision a balder knight approached. The knight ran at him and lunged with the balder signature sword, the blade missing as Giroldus side stepped it, he turned and swung but it was blocked by the massive steel shield, the balder then met Girolduses attack, it sticking the balder to the wall with a sickening crunch. He couldn't remove his sword from the wall, and as the female knight of older visions barked new orders, Giroldus removed a great axe and ran to meet them as the vision faded.

"You okay?" Mildred asked as Giroldus vomited

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's kill this golem and be done with it." Giroldus said discarding his halberd and taking the great sword.

As they walked through the fog Vaeldric could be heard yelling, "You'll never make it!"

As the golem re animated from its statuesque pose, the two prepped for an attack of massive proportions, and ran at the golem hacking and slashing as it's axe impacted and sent shock waves. The fight lasted and drew on as they barely made a dent, and as the golem picked up Giroldus the knight found himself too tired to repel it's grasp.

"Wow, I expected better from you macho man!" A familiar voice called as it burned through and melted the golems leg, causing it to release the knight.

"Vaeldric!" Mildred called, "Help us end this beast!'

"My pleasure." the new friend called as he approached the felled golem, raising his hand and covering it in lava, melting it as it attempted to slap him off, violently swinging its axe to no avail. Giroldus jumping up and slamming the great sword into the golem's head, smashing it.

After they finished the golem for good the group stopped, all breathing heavily.

"Vaeldric, thank you so very much my friend, if not for you we would be dead." Giroldus said through ragged breath

"Calm down, I just helped you guys out. You lasted longer than most. That's the only reason why." The man replied

"Whatever man. We'll take what help we can get." Mildred said


	9. Chapter 9: Mo memories Mo problems

Girolduses Journey

Chapter: 9

As the three adventurers sat in a sort of semi circle, they all huffed and regained their breath, Giroldus turning to Vaeldric.

"I must insist again that you travel to the city with us." The knight said

"I already told you, I have things to attend to before I ascend. This will not be our last encounter." With that Vaeldric stood and began to walk back to the main area of the roof.

"Vaeldric!" Giroldus called

"What?" The wanderer replied over his shoulder

"Thank you." The knight managed "You've done more than you know." with a nod the wanderer continued until he could be seen re-entering the fort. Almost as if on cue, a crew of four pale winged demons descended from the city, grabbing the two adventures and ascending up the wall. Not knowing the creatures intent Giroldus struggled, swinging wildly. As he calmed down, the creatures flew above the wall revealing the shining city, causing Giroldus to have a flashback.

He was considerably younger in this particular time, the sky had taken a pale grey as it seemed to be dusk and the young version of him seemed to be sneaking into the once bright city. The young man snuck around, he was nimble enough to be a thief but seemed to lack the intentions of one. He had apparently come from the area opposite the wall with the golem and he crept through an area with a style of architecture not found outside such a city. As the young man crept further and further towards an unguarded door, a faint whizzing sound could be heard.

"What the he-" was all Giroldus could manage before and arrow hooked his thief armor and carried him into the opposing wall. After this he appeared to be cleanly and thoroughly stuck, the giant spear of an arrow not budging from his grasp.

"You mustn't skulk around so much, young human. I could've easily killed you had I such intentions." A deep voice boomed. With this a large giant of a man appeared from out of the dark, approaching him.

"Who are you, who may loose an arrow so large?" Giroldus asked

"I am Hawkeye Gough, the knight of Gwyn." The man boomed, all though he was loud, he sounded very calm.

"My lord. I do pray you forgive me sir, I only wished to snatch a meal." Giroldus stated

"Why must you lie?" Gough asked

"I have no idea what you mean good knight." Giroldus replied

"If you meant to steal food, why do you move towards the armory?" The giant asked

With that Giroldus snapped back, the pain causing him to jerk and fall from the demon's grasp. He happened to be over a large set of stairs, and as he hit, he could feel his bones snap like twigs. Mildred could be faintly heard screaming, but as he rolled down the stairs, the knight only coughed and sputtered as his body came to a halt before a large sentinel. The sentinel did not move, only glanced down and cleared his throat. As Mildred came running down, she knelt beside the knight, his hard leather armor cracked and ruined. As she poured the honey like liquid into his mouth she prayed to the gods that he come out unharmed.

As the knight sat up he coughed and spit, moving his now fixed arm and sighing. The two moved through the next large building, coming out onto a large balcony type place, a room with a bonfire to the left. The bonfire room was a small cramped area that seemed crammed into the wall of the area. The weirdest part of the whole thing was that a woman, most likely a fire keeper, stood inside.

"Welcome to the great city of Anor Londo, undead pilgrims," The woman said looking up, but as she looked towards the two new undead she suddenly became very quiet.

As Mildred and Giroldus sat down he wondered why the woman had become silent, but tried to enjoy the rest as much as possible. Soon though, the woman approached him and knelt down, speaking again.

"Welcome back sir, it has been a long time." The woman said calmly

"What?" Mildred asked

"I will explain on the way, get up, we are leaving." She commanded

"Okay?" Giroldus replied

The woman began to lead them out of the room and down an elevator, where a gargoyle greeted them. The beast caused Giroldus to shove the two women out of the way, running towards the beast his great sword drawn. The woman leading them dashed with surprising speed, stopping Giroldus and turning towards the beast.

"They are with me," She said to the gargoyle "Tell your brother that we are not to be bothered on his end." As she turned back to Giroldus she looked over her shoulder back to the gargoyle "And for Gwyn's sake bring that damn bridge back down here."

As they waited for the beast to communicate to his brother and bring the bridge down, an awkward silence consumed the group. Soon the bridge was down, and the trio made their way past the second gargoyle along the long bridge, approaching a large staircase with two varying sizes. One set of stairs was clearly for humans, another for the various giants seen throughout the city.

As the group approached a pair of giant doors, two sentinels moved to block their path, their voices booming.

"Do you have your permits to enter the cathedral?" they asked

"Here," the woman said showing a piece of parchment "The other two are with me, I am surprised you do not recognize my company."

"Oh I see." one of the giants said

"We did not recognize him in that armor." the other added

At this the two giants pushed open the massive doors, the group made their way into the massive cathedrals main hall. Mildred leaned into Giroldus shoulder as they walked asking him,

"Do you know these people?"

"I do not believe so." He replied, "Let us continue and see where this goes."

The group made their way through the hall, passing a group of elite looking sentinels, and into a large sunlight filled room.

"My lord, come see who I have found!" The woman called up to a balcony that sat on the second floor of the room.

With that, a man in lion armor approached the edge of the balcony looking down.

"My god." he murmured as he jumped down to meet the group. As he approached he extended his hand to Giroldus.

"Welcome back Giroldus." the man said "It was been a long time." with that he chuckled, "Why do you look so confused?" the man asked

"Well to be entirely honest -" Giroldus began as he took the man's hand, the interaction sending Giroldus spiraling into a flashback

This time he sat at a long table in the same room, a load of other people filling the seats. He sat next to a woman in a gray robe of sorts on his left, and what appeared to be the man he had just met along with the woman in blue armor and two others, one being Gough and the last unknown.

In this flashback he had leaned towards the man asking

"Sir Ornstein when shall this briefing begin? The topics of conversation that encompass this room bore me." He said irritated

"The briefing shall begin when Lord Gwyn wills it. Giroldus you are lucky to sit here in general. Learn some patience my friend." Ornstein replied

"Though I am human you know my great sword is on par with that of Havel's tooth do you not?" Giroldus replied, "Why must we wait for some meeting that may never come?"

"You put yourself on too high a pedestal Giroldus." Ornstein laughed "Why are you under the spell of such irritation this fine night?" He asked

"You know me Ornstein. I am just irritated that I may never be taken seriously in this court." "You yourself are unusually perky." Giroldus said

"You shall have a say in due time." Ornstein replied

As Ornstein quieted, so did the room, for lord Gwyn had entered and began to speak.

"Good knights, and good friends." He boomed "I have assembled you here…."

Giroldus felt the world rush back as he snapped back into the state of the present, shaking Ornstein's hand.

"It is nice to see you again as well old friend." Giroldus replied, leaving Mildred thoroughly confused.

"Now I know you must have journeyed far, so let me lend you the guest room. It seems only right." Ornstein replied

"I must ask," Giroldus replied "Where is everyone else?"

The room became quiet as the Fire keeper left to ready the guest room, and Ornstein began once more, getting a chair to sit in.

"You have been gone, a very long time Giroldus. So long that, in his age, Gough has passed on."

Giroldus was shocked to hear this but still listened

"Artorias has long since gone to face the abyss, and Ciaran is nowhere to be found. You are the only knight I know of to return home." With that Ornstein removed his helmet and set it in his lap, looking into its eyes. "I have killed many in your absence, the war took many and it resulted in the ghost town you see now."

"That is a shame." Giroldus said looking down "May we speak again tomorrow?" Giroldus asked

"Of course. We have a lot of catching up to do." Ornstein smiled, his red hair blowing in the warm gust of wind that had entered through the open chamber windows.

With that the Fire Keeper re entered and showed Mildred and Giroldus to the guest room. The room was small, and had portraits of many things, the sentinels, the fortress outside the walls, and other assortments. More importantly it held the first bed Giroldus had seen in a long time.

As the sky darkened, Mildred lay in the bed and asked Giroldus questions as he washed his face with the basin water provided.

"Who was that man?" She asked

"One of the four knights of Gwyn." Giroldus replied, "I guess we used to be good friends."

"Who was that Gough man he spoke of?" She asked, with that Giroldus stiffened at the thought of his death.

"A wise man, and a mentor alike. Now come let us get some rest." Giroldus smiled

As he lay in the comfortable bed with Mildred, another dream encompassed his mind. In the dream he awoke with an awful headache, and turned to see a woman with fiery hair sleeping near him. The two were disrobed and the scene was awkward at best, though as the woman awoke she provided some insight.

"I have never been with a human before, but if you are any example sir Giroldus, I should make it a habit." As she said this she smiled and hugged him "By the way, good morning." The woman spoke like silk and it made him shudder.

"Now Quelaria, you must know that this cannot be a regular habit of ours." Giroldus said as he began to clothe himself. "For a chaos witch is not supposed to seek relations with one such as myself."

"I can do what I please Giroldus, do not speak to me as you would a child." As she said this, the woman put on her robes, dashing over to him and whispering in his ear. "Do not forget that though I am young, I am still older than you." the closeness made him shudder once more

"I will chose who I want, regardless of social status. I bid you good day, Giroldus."

When he awoke, Mildred was staring at him, propped up on her shoulder.

"Who the hell is Quelaria?" she yelled


	10. Chapter 10: Dark fun Gwyndolin

Girolduses Journey

Chapter: 10

"What?" Giroldus replied confused. Mildred sat on her knees, giving a short huff and replying,

"I said, who is Quelaria? You kept repeating her name in your sleep." She sounded hurt but angry at the same time.

"The strange thing is," Giroldus said looking at her "I actually know."

"Then who is she." Mildred's voice seeped venom, which caused Giroldus to pick his next words cautiously.

"She is an old friend that I used to work with. Nothing more." He did his best to sound normal, it hurt to lie to her, but what she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

"Oh, good." Mildred sounded relieved and as the two prepared for the day she seemed unusually happy. When they finished getting ready, the two started to head back to the chamber they had met Ornstein in. As they left the room and passed a silver knight, Giroldus was distracted by a phantom appearing out of the corner of his eye and going into a door behind them that appeared long closed.

"I have something to attend to, go on ahead, i'll be along shortly." Giroldus said to Mildred as he stopped them

"Okay." she said smiling, before she left she planted a kiss on his cheek causing him to blush like mad.

As he approached the door he was stopped by the silver knight who asked him for his reason to enter. After a brief chat with the knight about his reason of being and his affiliation with Ornstein, the knight apologized and opened the door. The room was an old map room, possibly a war room, but the phantom appeared once more and seemed to walk through the fireplace. As he followed the wall in front of him seemed to dissipate and it caused him to be even more curious.

The phantom now went down a set of stairs, pulling a switch which when pulled by Giroldus lit up the room.

The room was familiar and as Giroldus took it in he remembered what it was, this was the room of his first flashback. The planning board he had seen was situated in the back and as he approached he could see it sat next to two chests. As drew closer to the board he noticed that it had a blueprint of a large area simply labeled, Archives. As he pondered the meaning, he opened the chests and found the steel armor of his dreams and flashbacks. The sight of them brought upon another flashback.

In this flashback he sat at a desk and dipped his feather, writing some sort of illegible message, he then set the armor into the chests and the note into the second chest. The ending of this flashback didn't hurt like he assumed it would, and as he snapped back he noticed that he had only opened the first chest. Withdrawing the steel boots, leggings, and chestplate, he donned the armor and gained a weird sense of comfort. The second larger chest contained a steel shield and the gauntlets, along with a familiar note.

The note read:

"If you're reading this, then you have found my armor and shield, and I am most likely dead. I have committed an act of treason, which I can attest to. If you are a silver knight, tell the four knights and Quelaria, I'm sorry. If you are Ciaran, Quelaria, or Havel. I just want you to know, that this was my decision and I could not help it. If you are Havel just know that I only neglected to tell you due to my lack of a will to have you killed, and my knowledge that you would want to participate."

\- Sincerely Giroldus

"What the hell?" Giroldus said dropping the note. Taking the shield and gauntlets he picked up the note, and as he concentrated on it, it lit on fire. Quickly putting it out he wondered how he could do that but put it out of mind and continued back to the long room where Ornstein and Mildred waited.

"Welcome back friend." Ornstein echoed, "Me and Mildred were just reminiscing over times long gone." As he said this the knight showed a hint of his age by the look of nostalgia and sadness that covered his face.

"Is that new armor?" Mildred asked, as she said this Ornstein looked to see

"Oh my goodness," Ornstein chuckled "My dear Mildred, that is your partner's old combat armor. I have not laid eyes on that in a long while."

"I found it in some old drawers." Giroldus said, literally lying through his smiled teeth.

"It fits you well." Mildred commented.

As giroldus sat down the room fell quiet, the group stared at different spots in the room, all encompassed in thought.

"Now let me ask Ornstein, what keeps you here?" Giroldus inquired

"The princess I suppose." he answered "Though I could just leave her in the care of the Sentinels and knights I would feel far too guilty."

"I would also ask, how is the executioner?" Giroldus asked. With that Ornstein chuckled, and beckoning for a silver knight he summoned the executioner to the chamber.

"What do you want?" the executioner said as he stomped into the room

"But my dear executioner, we are in the presence of a guest." Ornstein called to the obviously tired smough who finally to bother to look up

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is it not Ciaran's puppet Giroldus?" The executioner laughed as he sat down at the table across from Giroldus and next to Mildred

"I hope you are well executioner." Giroldus said regretting his asking about him.

"Oh I am now." Smough said as he eyed Mildred

"Put it out of your mind Smough." Ornstein said

"Do not tell me what to do Ornstein." Smough said nearing closer and closer to Mildred

"Are you one of gwyn's knights yet?" Giroldus said attempting to stop him, the question proving effective.

"No. Even with the lack of them, I am not." at that the executioner stood and began to walk back to his chambers

"Where are you running off to smough?" Ornstein called

"Back to bed." he replied simply

As the executioner stomped back and out of sight the group sat once more in an uncomfortable silence which none of them liked

"How are the remaining deities besides the princess?" Mildred asked

"Seath has not talked to me or anyone for that matter in a long time and gwyndolin is too busy with whatever spells he is practicing." Ornstein muttered

"May we go visit the little scoundrel?" Giroldus asked

"I don't see why not, though he is grounded due to his involvement in the riots and uprising." Ornstein replied

"Before we go," Mildred asked, "What was this uprising?"

When she asked, Giroldus looked to Ornstein, who looked back at him, them both knowing the answer.

"A time i'd rather not think of." The great knight replied

As they reached the elevator to visit Gwyndolin, Ornstein told them some rules.

"First rule," The knight began as they descended "Do not laugh at him, Second rule, no touching, he hates it, Third and most important, No and I mean NO staring at him."

"Okay." the two replied as the elevator came to a final stop. As they got out, they entered a large tomb area, which had the names of dozens of silver knights and their statues carved into the walls. All appeared to be casualties of the demon war he had had a flashback of. As they approached the door to the prince's chamber, a weird humming could be heard from inside, followed by a foreign language which gave them the chills.

"Master Gwyndolin, you have a visitor." Ornstein called as he knocked

At that the humming stopped and the door creaked open as they all entered the room. It was a long hallway that led to a large looking room in the back blocked by the prince.

"Hello sir Giroldus." the prince called "How have you been?"

"I am well prince, I came to check on you, I have not seen you since you were considerably younger." The knight responded

"You always were observant." Gwyndolin laughed

"Can I get one last handshake before I leave for good my prince, I would like to say goodbye to another friend properly." Giroldus called

"Of course." the prince said as he approached the group and extended his gloved hand

"You are still finicky with your touching my friend." Giroldus laughed as he went to shake his hand but as he went to step, his old boot slipped and he knocked into the prince, the catalyst he held in his opposite hand falling and shattering on the floor.

"OH LORD!" Gwyndolin yelled.

As he yelled a faint cry could be heard causing Ornstein to rush back to the main cathedral, leaving Giroldus and Mildred with the screaming prince

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" the prince screamed, "YOU FOOLS!"

As Mildred and Giroldus backed away from the prince who lay crying on the ground, the sound of Ornstein dashing could be heard. As the elevator neared the floor Gwyndolin was on the prince suddenly stopped and looked towards the door, his crying stopping and his mask falling off, the tears now showing on his white face.  
As Ornstein rushed in, his full armor was on and he ran towards Gwyndolin who tried to go into a chameleon mode, but was grabbed.

"YOU LYING SHIT!" The knight yelled as he grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. This startled Mildred and Giroldus who rushed over to Ornstein, attempting to get him to stop.

"HE HAS LIED, THE PRINCESS HAS BEEN GONE ALL THIS TIME!" Ornstein yelled as he slammed the choking prince again.

"Calm down friend, release him and inform us." Giroldus called to the angered knight

As he calmed down and released the blue-faced prince, Ornstein sat in an Indian style on the floor and began.

"My friend. The very reason I had stayed is a farce. The princess left long ago with Flam and I have been deceived into staying." At this the knight began to break down and cry "I have missed the funeral of a dear friend and the whereabouts of another all because of the brats stupid lies."

"I would have no protection if I allowed you to leave, you would have no home!" Gwyndolin called

At this the knight tensed and stopped his short cry.

"That's right, now you know you are nothing without me. You were nothing without my father either." Gwyndolin laughed, "Velka was right, you are a coward and a weakling."

The prince's sudden mood swing did not seem normal and as he went to question it, Giroldus saw something quite unusual.

As the prince laughed, Ornstein had turned and with his amazing speed, jammed his spear into the prince's gut.

"Listen to me, and listen well. I have killed dragons and many men more powerful than you, you arrogant bastard. You have taken much of my life away and now I shall take yours." As Ornstein finished, the prince screamed at the spear now piercing his stomach and as he went to speak again, Ornstein struck once more, as fast as lightning, and jammed the spear into his head.

This sudden and quick dispatch of such as high member of society had shocked both Giroldus and Mildred to the core leading them both to be speechless. As Ornstein walked back to the group, he beckoned for the two to follow him. They eventually reached the princesses old chamber and all sat down. For a while not a word was said, and the eerie silence that followed only made the next words said all the more awkward and oddly comical.

"Let me just say, and I think both Mildred and I are in agreement," With that Giroldus paused "What in the ever loving hell happened back there Ornstein?"


	11. Chapter 11:Indictment the easy way

Girolduses Journey

Chapter: 11

"Forgive me friend." Ornstein said as he sat down, turning to Giroldus. "I was so overcome with emotion that I acted out of impulse." As he said this Giroldus saw the genuine look of sadness that overcame the knights face.

"You're fine Ornstein. If I lost as much time guarding a false idol, I would have acted the same." Giroldus replied.

At this the knight smiled but after a brief time the smile disintegrated into a look of worry.

"What is it?" Mildred asked noticing the look on the knights' face.

"I have endangered us all more than we know. The dark moon will have our hides for this."

"Maybe they won't find out?" Giroldus wondered aloud.

After the knights remark, the sound of a large group could be heard, their marching echoing in the hall that loomed outside the sunlight chamber. As the three approached the balcony where they had originally met; they found a group of at least twenty dark moons standing in the hall that stood below. One member stood out, and as she approached the front it became more apparent whom it was.

"Sir Ornstein of Anor Londo, you are accused of the crime of treason for the murder of the Prince Gwyndolin." The Fire Keeper who had led them there spoke in a voice that seemed to throw knives causing Giroldus to flinch.

"He was a liar and he deserved a liars death." Ornstein replied simply, causing the group the shift.

"I will give you this chance to die honorably alongside your friends. Do not deny it." As the fire keeper replied Giroldus realized the severity of their crime, causing him to laugh.

"I will have you know-," Ornstein paused "Giroldus why do you laugh in such a dire time?"

"Yes why do you laugh?" the fire keeper asked

"Because you speak to us as if we are the ones in danger, when it is you and your comrades who will be lucky to crawl out of this room." Giroldus yelled, "Now if you would like to accompany me my friends, I will have out blades do the talking."

At that Giroldus jumped over the balcony and with a thud, landed in front of the group, facing the fire keeper. As he and the fire keeper made eye contact, though her helmet blocked her eyes, the air was electric. At this the other two landed behind him Ornstein donning his helmet and Mildred unsheathing her butcher knife. A moment passed where the room was silent, but almost immediately Giroldus began his charge. As he ran towards the Fire keeper, the Dark Moon gave a war cry that was soon interrupted by their screams as Ornstein impaled two of them on his spear. As Girolduses great sword and the Fire keepers sword clashed, Mildred chopped into two of the dark moon sending them sprawling, painting the floor crimson red. The duel between the Fire keeper was difficult as she was able to jab him with her off hand, but as she went to stab at him once more, he grabbed the knife and threw it away causing them to be on level ground.

"No matter the outcome of this battle," the Fire keeper said as she twirled and repositioned her sword, locking the two weapons and causing Girolduses face to be surprisingly close to hers. "You will be hunted until your death."

At that Giroldus clenched his teeth and uttered the last words she would hear.

"If you think we can be hunted like the vermin you assume we are," and at this he leaned as close as he could without being in danger. "You are sorely mistaken."

After that he jumped back and readying himself he jumped forward, bringing his sword down with a might so great it practically cut the air itself. The sword broke through hers as it came down, the sword slamming into her shoulder and cutting deep, the sword sticking into her shoulder as she reeled back.

As the Fire keeper backed up, a dark moon charged Giroldus, slicing his broadsword down and nicking the knight on the arm. As the opposing dark moon brought his sword back up for an upward swing, Giroldus caught the blade between his hands, and with a swift motion bent the blade rendering it useless. As the dark moon looked up in horror Giroldus threw a punch that, when coupled with his steel gauntlets, gave an audible crunch as it hit the man in the face, his unconscious body flying. As he looked up from his punch Giroldus saw that the group had thinned considerably, only five or so dark moon remaining. As he noticed this Ornstein who laid a hand on his shoulder, asked him a peculiar question.

"Is she always like that in battle?" Ornstein asked

"What do you mean?" Giroldus asked turning to face where Mildred had gone.

The sight was peculiar, the remaining four dark moon had surrounded the woman who body checked on of the men and using her momentum, turned and swung with enough speed to decapitated the second; as she was slashed by the third she jumped up and drop kicked him back grabbing his sword as it flew out of his hand and throwing down into his stomach, impaling him to the floor. The fourth dark moon seemed scared and as he went to run away, Mildred ran after him, jumping and, oddly, biting into his neck.

The man screamed and as his blood sprayed Mildred she laughed and bit once more, the man gurgling and then falling silent. As he went over to stop her Mildred stood up and turned to him with a wild look in her eyes, her face in an odd smile. The look made him stop and as she wiped her blood spattered forehead she ran up to him and unexpectedly kissed him, causing blood to smear onto his mouth.

This kiss was unlike the other that they had shared it was wild, crazed, and sloppy. This caused him to sit in a shocked state as she pulled away from his face, but he noticed something in her eyes, they were discolored and like those of the people from the town she had left days ago.

"Isn't it great?" she asked

"What?" Giroldus replied sounding worried

"That we decimated these fools and gave this room quite the paint job, the blood just looks so beautiful." As she said this she looked into his eyes "I think we should take our relationship to the next level. Right in the middle of all this chaos." As she said this Girolduses mouth practically fell off, and as he stood trying to formulate his words, Ornstein stepped in.

"What has come over you Mildred?" The captain asked

"Is a simple blood lust too much for a knight of Gwyn to handle?" The woman laughed

"This is not you. Sleep child." Ornstein replied

"What?" As Mildred replied Ornstein placed his two forefingers on her forehead causing her to struggle and then fall over asleep, the captain catching her as she fell.

As Ornstein and Giroldus went to return to the chamber, a knife penetrated Girolduses shoulder, and as he turned he saw it was a dark moon who stood in the wings. As he took out the knife he threw it back, and hitting the dark moon in the knee he approached him, finding out he guarded the panting and bleeding Fire keeper.

"Oh how far we fall." Giroldus chuckled as he approached the Fire keeper.

"Keep away traitor filth." The incapacitated dark moon said as he approached the woman, causing Giroldus to turn to him as he clutched his knee. Without saying a word, Giroldus gently shoved the knife farther in and pushed the man back, returning to the woman. As the man screamed Giroldus began to speak again.

"It is sad really, how far you have fallen." Giroldus laughed "But then you didn't really have a chance."

"You will never sleep well again you slime, we will hunt you down and kill you." The woman removed her helmet and spat blood in his face, irritating the knight.

"Look wench, you are dead and you know it, so do me a favor and say some last words that will look good on your grave." As the knight took hold of his sword and placing his foot on her shoulder, ripped back out. After the woman stopped screaming she looked up and through her pain and anguish she told him her last words.

"Though I may have failed in life, may my spirit forever haunt those I have failed to kill."

With that she spit once more.

"Nice and morbid, and for Gwyn sake stop spitting." With that the knight picked the woman up, tossing her through one of the many windows that lined the room.

After the brief moment of silence he gave the woman, he returned to the man who was still rolling on the ground and screaming due to pain. He knelt down, removed the knife, and told the man to get out and spread the message. After the man hobbled away, Giroldus returned to the sunlight chamber and found Ornstein kneeling over Mildred praying.

"What happened to her?" Giroldus asked as he approached Ornstein.

"She was overcome by a deep sickness, it came back up when her bloodlust was activated due to all the chaos." The captain stood up and lifted up a large bowl, handing it to Giroldus, who expecting a ton of weight braced his body. But the weight never came and the bowl shrunk in his hands, placing the bowl in his pack.

"What is this?" He asked Ornstein

"That is the lord vessel, I'm giving it to you for two reasons. One, you shall safeguard it well and I know it. Two, I hope you will you use it to save this land and purge it of the dark." Ornstein said as he laid his hand on his shoulder.

"I see." As Giroldus sat in thought as to why he was considered

"What happened?" Mildred said as she groggily sat up

"We won." Giroldus replied frankly, and smiling he approached her "You got a little crazy and blacked out."

"Oh. Well I would've liked to see the end at least." Mildred said standing up

"Let us get going, this city has nothing left for us and it will be fine with the silver knights and sentinels left to guard it." Ornstein said

"I guess you're right." Giroldus said "But what of the executioner?"

"Oh lords. You do have a point." Ornstein said, "Let us just hope we don't run into him."

As they continued out and down back into the bloodstained hall, they noticed that the silver knights made quick work of disposing of the bodies.

"Didn't you make quite the mess." A familiar voice boomed as they attempted to leave.

"Shut it Smough." Ornstein called "We are departing from the city, you are in control of the guard now." This was Ornstein's attempt to defuse the situation and leave in peace.

"Oh well finally." The executioner laughed, "Then my first act as captain is disposing of you." As he spoke his laughing stopped and he took on a deathly tone.

"Don't do this Smough." Ornstein said over his shoulder.

"You can either leave a coward or you can come back and fight me like you know you've wanted to do for years." The executioner said readying his hammer.

"If you do this you won't come out of it." Ornstein warned

"Let us see if you are right." Smough replied

Almost as if lightning had struck Ornstein dashed back and punched Smough back into the wall containing the statues of Gwyn and his daughter, cracking the wall.

"Last chance Smough." Ornstein said as he watched the Executioner peel himself off the wall.

"You'll burn with your witch in Izalith before I lose this fight." Smough replied

"Surely you jest Smough, it would take an army of iron to force such a thing." The captain laughed.

Before he finished his laugh the executioner had smacked him with the hammer, shattering a support pillar with the captain's body. At this Ornstein shot his lightning at the executioner, the shock giving him time to dash and smack the executioner with his spear, sending him flying through a pillar and into the wall, shattering the windows near where he impacted. The executioner stood up to retaliate but was again grabbed and his helmet was taken off, his head getting slammed through the remaining windows. As the bloody executioner sat on the ground where the captain dropped him he began to cry as the captain walked back to Giroldus.

"Why?" The executioner screamed "Why can't even beat an old captain! I try to drown my failures in blood and booze but I can't even do that! My love life was never meant to be along with my knighthood, and now I am nothing more than an executioner with no purpose! Just end me!"

"I refuse Smough." Ornstein said

"Why not?" The executioner screamed through his rueful tears

"Because I want you to find your purpose." the captain said over his shoulder

After the group left the large cathedral, they found their way back to the bonfire at the balcony of Anor Londo, it's keeper absent and as they sat in the room they all wondered a little bit about what their purpose was.


	12. Chapter 12: Getting out is hard to do

Girolduses Journey

Chapter: 12

The room had a somber silence which seemed to fill the air for a period longer than any of the trio would've liked, yet, the silence seemed comforting at the same time as if it was keeping the frightening aspect of the path ahead at bay.

"I can stand this silence no longer." Ornstein said breaking the silence that had began to suffocate them. "I cannot handle the knowledge that one of my fellow knights may still linger in this forsaken land nor the fact that the world around me has fallen into such a decrepit state." As he finished he threw his helmet across the room, almost as if to emphasize his disdain.

"Then go my friend." Giroldus said to the knight who turned his quizzical look towards him.

"You do realize if I leave you will have no one of power to speak for you? No one to ward off the dark moon who will invade and hunt you mercilessly?" As he said this Giroldus smiled and looked to Mildred who sat in a sort of half asleep state, most likely due to the healing process still affecting her.

"I've got her, where as you have no one." As he finished he walked across the room and picked up the knights helmet walking over to him with it. "Be sure to take this, even if you don't wear it. Take it from someone who had no memories, hold onto them." With that Giroldus handed him the helmet. As the knight received it he looked down to the human who had helped him through so much in such a little period.

"You know it's funny," Ornstein chuckled "Though in days long past I did not give you much regard as an ally but as merely another knight, you always seemed to brighten the mood for those in the dark, and that my friend is worth more than the knighthood you strove so hard for."

As the knight donned his helmet once more he patted Giroldus on the back and turned to him pointing to Mildred. "Give her my farewell, and you my friend, don't change."

"Where will you go?" Giroldus said as the knight started to leave

"I will try to find old friends, and a place of my own." With that he began to leave and soon after disappeared through the path of sentinels and presumably to the old fort.

"Where did he go?" the now yawning Mildred asked

"To find himself." Giroldus said and turning to her he began again "Where do you suppose we go m'lady?"

"Which sounds better, the archives that we are the closest too or the other places which are mostly underground?" Mildred ended sarcastically

"I'm sure you can guess." Giroldus chuckled

"Well then it's off to the archives for us." Mildred said as she stood up, lending Giroldus a hand.

"This armor will take some getting used too." Giroldus said as he stood up

"I can tell." Mildred said as she giggled at how he looked.

"What's so funny?" Giroldus questioned

"For the first time since I saw you, you look like the knight you always strove to be." Mildred said

"Well thank you. Shall we be on our way?" Giroldus said smiling

As the group left they approached the archives through the opposite pathway of sentinels, one of which guarded the pathway that led to the building itself.

"Halt." The sentinel said in a gruff English accented voice

"What is the issue sentinel?" Giroldus called to the hulking giant.

"State your rank and purpose of visit." The sentinel said looking down at them.

"I am sir Giroldus, friend of the four knights of Gwyn, and human representative in Gwyn's court."

"Who is the girl?" The sentinel asked turning his head to Mildred

"This is Mildred, she is my plus one." As he said this Mildred bowed to the man

"She's a right fit for the insane dragons experiments sir, be careful." The sentinel said

"Thank you for your concern, what is your name?" Giroldus asked

"Sir?" The sentinel replied confused

"I asked your name. What are you called?" Giroldus asked

"Simon sir." The sentinel said

"Thank you Simon, now if you will we will be on our way." Giroldus said as he squeezed by the giant and onto the dirt path that sloped up to the entrance to the archives with Mildred in close pursuit.

"What the hell is this?" Giroldus yelled as they reached the orange barrier that encompassed the path to the archives. Almost as if out of nowhere a voice boomed, a voice, which sounded like the loudest thunder.

"If you are here, return to the altar at the base of the fire link shrine and lay down the lord vessel, whether you warp there or walk matters not, only the matter that you lay the vessel at the base. Speak to frampt he shall guide thee." With that the voice disappeared and left Giroldus and Mildred stunned.

"Was that Gwyn's voice?" Mildred asked

"I'll be damned if it wasn't." Giroldus responded "Well come on, we best be back to the shrine if we wish to progress." As they walked back, Giroldus had to admit, the prospect of walking all the way back and then here again did not sound appealing but as she tended to do Mildred seemed to save him.

"Didn't Gwyn say we could warp? Maybe the bonfires have something to do with it." As she suggested it the group came upon Simon who turned to them.

"No luck m'lord?" The giant asked

"No. There's some barrier in the way." Giroldus said, walking past the giant.

"Simon you wouldn't happen to know anything about warping and bonfires would you? "Mildred asked.

"Sure I do, all the warriors who used to pass to and fro used to speak of how handy it was."

"Did they say how they did it?" Mildred asked. As Giroldus heard this conversation he stopped and turned to the too, Mildred's questions proving more than useful.

"Well all they said is you think of a bonfire you've been too and like the lords lightning you appear there. That's what i know anyway." The giant said

"Well thank you very much Simon, well be off now." Mildred smiled

"Anytime m'lady, come back soon!" he called as they left.

"Nice guy." Mildred commented.

"Agreed." Giroldus said. As the two walked back to the bonfire they entered the room and knelt next to the bonfire, touching the odd twisted blade resting in the ashes and looking at each other.

"Okay Mildred on three think fire link shrine, ready?" Giroldus clarified.

"Ready." With that the two closed their eyes and as a weird feeling built in the pit of his stomach Giroldus re opened and with that they were at the shrine, Laurentius running over.

"Welcome back you two! Where'd you come from?" He asked excitedly.

"Anor Londo." Giroldus replied hugging the old friend. As Laurentius and Mildred hugged, Giroldus walked past the two and up into what used to be a watery wadding pool of sorts where a disgusting looking snake now sat (If you could even call it that. Seriously why did they make him such a weird gray dong snake? Hell if they would've given him a tail and not just an endless hole I would've been fine).

"I suppose you are kingseeker Frampt?" Giroldus called

"You would be right. Have you come to succeed Lord Gwyn?" The snake clacked

"I suppose." Giroldus said

"Then come with me."

"What do you mea-" At that Giroldus was cut off by the snakes large jaws encompassing him in some sort of tooth hold which was neither painful nor comfortable, just awkward. After what seemed like minutes he was released a considerable distance underground and at the base of some sort of altar.

"Place the vessel onto the altar." The snake commanded. With that, Giroldus approached the odd root altar which seemed linked the large stone doors that he faced. As he placed the vessel, a beam of energy shot into the air, which released a light that blinded him for a moment. After this he sat at the bonfire, apparently irritating the snake who called to him.

"Come. Let us return to the surface."

"Don't get your mustache in a twist, I'm just going to use the bonfire, it's germ free." Giroldus called back

The snake seemed to scoff but returned to the surface and as Giroldus warped once more he showed up behind a bewildered Mildred and Laurentius. Sneaking up behind them the knight grabbed their shoulders suddenly shouting.

"Boo!" This caused the two to jump so high he could've sworn they were giants; this caused him to fall to his knees laughing. This laughter was short lived when Mildred planted her fist in his chest causing him to sputter and stop.

"That wasn't very nice." She said pouting

"You know it was funny." Giroldus said getting up

"I have to admit it was." Laurentius said

"Let's just get to the archives." Mildred said

"It pains me to agree but I know we must." Giroldus said

"Well I'll be here." Laurentius laughed "As always."

"Until next time." Giroldus said giving a brief hug to Laurentius.

"Until next time." The pyromancer agreed.

As the two companions sat to warp Mildred commented on his little shenanigan once more.

"That wasn't funny." She said

"You know you love me." Giroldus chuckled as he warped

As the two reached the Anor Londo bonfire once more, they went out to the path again, passing a friendly Simon once more and reaching the now open door way, where they were greeted by a crystallized boar.

"Looks like the bacon from the undead burg had relatives." Giroldus said drawing his sword.

The pig, as if taking offense, charged at the two which proved to be an issue for it as it only ran it's head hilt deep into Girolduses great sword. After removing his sword from the pig's head, Giroldus and Mildred continued down the halls of the entrance to the borderline sanitarium. As they went to round the second corner Giroldus was greeted by the horns of a second pig hooking into him and slamming him against the wall and then throwing him into the opposing one. This basically caused Giroldus to break his back and as he lay on the ground he watched as Mildred dodged the charge of the pig who slammed its horns into the wall, causing Mildred to take the open shot at it's legs, causing it to lay on the ground bleeding out and as it squealed she delivered the final blow to it's head, crumpling it's armor like foil. After checking if he was okay, Mildred gave Giroldus the estus, and after letting him get up, they continued to the bonfire that sat waiting for them in the opposite room.

"Thanks." Giroldus said

"No problem." Mildred smiled

The next level was full of crystallized undead who used crystallized weapons which cut and stung like salt in a wound. The channelers buff helped no less, and the soldiers showed no self preservation and threw themselves at the two who dismembered the poor souls, the channeler seemed to try to leave but he was stopped when Giroldus grabbed his helmet and impaled him on his sword. The two archers who sat behind them, due to the loss of the buff, tried in a fleeting attempt to shoot the two, but the tower shield Giroldus used repelled the arrows and as he approached he used the shield to smash the undead's bows and then spun on his heel smacking them with his great sword and upward onto the higher stairs, smashing their heads on them. After making it to an elevator, they reached a level where a hallway was so crystallized that it had large pieces growing out of it. In the hall was a knight who was deranged and crystallized but Giroldus knew him, he was one who had tried like him after the fall of Havel. The knight ran at them and swinging his crystal great sword he gave himself away as a slow half-wit. This caused Mildred to sweep his leg and as he fell, grab his head and slam it into one of the crystals, and dragging it down the wall, she cut his face and then finally slammed him through the largest crystal and killed him.

"Nice job savage." Giroldus said

"Let's just get this done with." Mildred said flicking Giroldus in the forehead

"Sure." He laughed

The room they entered contained none other than the dragon himself who turned to them and seemed to cackle maniacally.

"What?" Giroldus wondered aloud. Suddenly a voice that sounded as if it was nasally yet intelligent boomed.

"Minions! Detain them! But take the woman for inspection."

"Over my dead bo-" Giroldus was cut off by the front of a shield smacking him in the back of the head, knocking him out.


	13. Chapter 13: The Pale Drake

Girolduses Journey

Chapter: 13

As he awoke Giroldus was surprised to find all his equipment still with him, and as he looked around this new area he realized he was now contained in a small cell. He found it odd that none of his armor or weapons had been taken but that was beside the point, he needed to find Mildred. The snake guard that leaned against the bars of his cell proved easily killed, for most things die when a great sword tears a hole in their esophagus. As the snake stopped writhing in pain, finally going cold and still, Giroldus reached down and plucked a key off the belt of the snake, thanking it for it's usefulness before opening his cell.

The room he was in appeared to be a large area of cells and, as was accustomed to the archives, more books than man could read in three life times.

"This damn pale drake and his books." The knight thought as he climbed the stairs. He hoped he could reach the doors, that he assumed would allow him to make his escape, without any confrontation with the sick abominations he, and everyone else in Lordran, had heard so much about. His hope however, like the weak and brittle glass his hope had become, was shattered when the sound of a music that seemed to pain one's ears and loop over and over began playing from the exact opposite side of the room. Not only was it considerably farther down than Giroldus due to the rooms cylindrical shape it had, from what he could see, two snakes guarding the source. Deciding that he should take care of at least one of the snakes before he fought them, Giroldus took out the longbow he had picked up in the undead burg, and reading a feathered arrow he had plucked from the eye of a rat in the depths, he tried as best as he could to land a shot.

As he aimed the bow he was overcome by a flashback and as he was overcome by his vision he began to notice his surroundings. In this vision he sat just outside the duke's archives with Gough on a hilltop that faced the great Sun City and it appeared Gough was attempting to teach him to aim and shoot a bow without missing the intended target.

"Now I say again Giroldus, focus, you cannot allow yourself to be distracted."

"But Gough I am a mere Bernike, my strength sits in big weapons, not frail bows. Besides it is not as if Lord Gwyn ever sends me on reconnaissance with Ciaran I'm just a human guard, a backup, just the hired muscle." As Giroldus said the words he looked down at the ground as if disappointed in him, it was just then that his future self noticed the lack of steel armor or great sword, and only the hard leather gear and broadsword.

"Then give the Lord a reason to consider you, do you see that bird?" Gough said. Looking up from his slump Giroldus replied,

"Yes, what about it?" With that the giant drew his bow and shot the creature down with a speed Giroldus had never seen.

"Since when do you fire that fast Gough?" Giroldus asked amazed. Gough did not respond but handed his great bow to Giroldus,

"Now you fire, remember, deep breath, and focus." At this Giroldus huffed and rolling his eyes he accepted the bow, so finding a bird, he took a deep breath, and focused. Almost as if time had slowed down, Giroldus felt as if for a split second everything had stopped, and it was only him and the bow and as he released it all came flooding back.

When the vision wore off Giroldus noticed that his bow had snapped, but the arrow was gone, and turning to where the snakes were and withdrawing a pair of binoculars, he peered down at the two snakes. One of the snakes sat pinned to the wall opposite him, his blood funneling into two trickles around the arrow that sat in his neck. .

"Guess I don't know my own strength." The knight commented as he looked at the snapped in half bow.

Turning to the pair of doors he had climbed the ladder to reach, he noticed that they wouldn't budge, suggesting they were locked.

"I don't have time for these damn locks and keys!" yelled the knight as he lowered his shoulder and rammed into the doors, causing either the door or his shoulder to crack. Knowing he could not let the one thing he could hold be taken from him, the knight slammed once more into the door, smashing it open, but breaking his shoulder. Lifting his estus flask, the shoulder was good as new and he was once again on his way. As he ran through the area smashing the crystal hollows to bits in his rage, he reached the opposite side of the library, where at the very end it held a bonfire.

There were two channelers in the room, one down the hall from him, and the other in an elevated position, as the one nearest to him started to cast a spell, Giroldus ran at him and snapped his arm to the right, causing the soul arrow to hit the opposing channeler in the leg, knocking him over. The channeler screamed a muffled scream as it looked at it's arm, but it's screams ended as Giroldus slammed his greatsword through it's chest and picking up it's trident and looked up, waiting for the second channeler to stand back up. As the channeler stood once more, it was greeted by it's friends trident piercing it's face, killing it.

"I should throw things more often." the knight though as he impaled more crystal hollows, smashing his way to a staircase he had not noticed before. As he waked up the stairs an arrow hit him, and dealing with the archer who had shot him he investigated the floor it was on. He found nothing special but had a hunch it didn't end there; so returning to the staircase he twisted the switch that sat in the middle. It carried him to another balcony, which led him to the flipped staircase that the Channeler laid at the top of, bleeding an oddly dark blood, which trickled down the staircase. After flipping the staircase again he reached a room where a hollow archer sat across from him, knowing that he could do nothing to stop the archer due to lack of a throw able weapon or jumping distance, Giroldus climbed down the ladder to his right, taking all the arrows the hollow dished out for the sake of Mildred. At the bottom he found a switch which revealed the false book shelf that sat in front of him to be a path to the bonfire as it moved away from it's cover spot. As he limped to the bonfire he lowered himself down and sat next to it, closing his eyes and alleviating his pain. Continuing to the area he came from he found another switch and pulling it he found that there was a path to the outside courtyard that sat behind the bonfire he had just come from. As he killed the hollow that lay down the staircase that led him to the ladder that led to the courtyard itself, he heard a familiar voice callout.

"Get your damn dirty hands off me you assassin scum!" As he heard her he knew immediately it was Mildred and rushing to the source of the voice he found Mildred being dragged into a cave looking structure full of the crystals that poisoned the people here. The man who was taking her cursed at her, slapping her and dragging her once more. As he saw this Giroldus ran in, the two crystal golems who stood guard charging him. The first golems blow was dodged and Girolduses great sword smashed into it's stomach area, cracking the crystals that made it up. At this the first golem stumbled back and the second charged in and slammed its arm down, causing a large area of crystals to appear, one of which tore a hole in Girolduses foot. The second golem received a great sword to the face, cracking its upper crystal, which was followed by a shattering connecting attack. The first golem ran at him but the knight counter charged and slid, cutting the creatures lower half off and shattering it in the process. After a quick swig of estus, Giroldus followed the man into the caves and called out to him.

"Halt assassin scum!" At that the man turned and Mildred called to him happily,

"Giroldus I knew you'd come!"

"I would never leave you in a horrid hole like this!" He called to her.

"Will you both shut up!" the assassin yelled. "What business do you have with me?" the assassin called.

"You have someone very near and dear to me. I request that you return her." At that the assassin chuckled a little

"Well unless you can pay me what the boss is, I'm sorry that I can't do that."

"You will return her or die." Giroldus called straightening up.

"I wish you people wouldn't constantly do this." As he spoke with his head in his hand, the assassin suddenly moved with lightening speed, sending a dart into Girolduses neck.

As the world fell to black the assassin laughed saying,

"The great thing about shadow armor is how deceptive it can be."

When the knight awoke, he found himself cuffed in wooden stockades next to Mildred and on their knees in front of the giant white dragon that spoke to the eastern man.

"Sinto the Savant, you have brought me two of the biggest enemies to the kingdom of Anor Londo, for this you will receive authority and wealth of your wildest dreams." As the white dragon spoke he cackled and handed the man a piece of paper and a small leather pouch, his laughter echoing in the large cavern. The assassin nodded and walked while counting the gold, but as the dragon announced the punishment stopped.

"Congratulations, Sir Giroldus you have won the privilege of an eternity as a statue in my archive. Oh and we mustn't forget you Mildred, my new plaything." At this Sinto turned to the dragon,

"Pale drake this is not what we agreed upon, you said they would be executed!"

"Yes, after I am done experimenting on my new puppets." The dragon never stopped laughing it seemed and at this Sinto said again,

"If this is the new deal, I must decline, I do kill for a living but torture is not an option."

At this the dragon leaned down and lowered his arm,

"Is that your final decision?" the dragon asked

"Yes." Sinto relied drawing a washing pole from the looks of it

With that the dragon flicked the assassin into the opposing wall knocking him unconscious.

"Now let us get back to the petrifaction of our resident traitor." The dragon laughed

As the dragon raised his head and formed a bright light in his mouth, Giroldus interrupted him.

"Dragon, promise me something." The knight said and at that the dragon lowered his head

"What might that be?"

"No matter what you do to me, let Mildred go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that either." The dragon said

"Then give her a quick death and not the hell you'll give me."

"Why not, now look Mildred dear, watch your dear knight join the ranks of the stone and crystal."

At that the dragon began to charge his breathe and as Giroldus turned to Mildred he mouthed,

"I love you." Her response being,

"I love you too." As she said those fateful words she moved in front of Giroldus and took on the blast.

As the breath impacted she fell to her knees, staring at the shocked and now crying Giroldus.

"No, not you too Mildred. Not after all this."

"It's okay. You gave me something I could never have. Thank you." As the two held hands and touched fore heads, Giroldus felt the slow cold of stone greet his hands and forehead as he wept.

The dragon only cackled and replied with a,

"Guess my new guinea pig is you pitiful man."

As Giroldus stood up he was overcome with a rage he had never felt, he snapped the wooden bracelets that held him, and ran to the dragon, cutting through his odd mesh of legs, and appearing through the other side of his torso. The sight he was greeted with was a woman trapped in an odd looking crystal, which in his proximity to the object, caused the dragon to call out.

"Mortal! Don't you dare touch that crystal, it is beyond your comprehension."

"Fuck you." Was the knight's only response as he punched through the crystal and shattered it?

The woman who fell out stood up, and putting what looked like a small flame into her pocket, cracked her knuckles, and slipped two pure black cestuses on and rushing the dragon. The now mortal dragon punched down trying to crush the woman, who punched his hand breaking the knuckles in it. At this Sinto woke up and the trio of a Stranger, a Bernike, and an Assassin all converged on the dragon, cutting his tails, and toppling the dragon; Giroldus sent his great sword through the beast's head, as it screamed.

"You will fail mortals, your futures are not murky and they are non existent!"

The division of brain from stem, ended his speech and life, but as the knight sat stabbing over and over, screaming Mildred's name and weeping until the assassin pulled him off the drake.

"She's gone, I didn't know it would come to this." The assassin said as he saw the statue. "I am so sorry."

As the tears consumed the knight he grew very tired and fatigued, passing out onto the cold cave floor as another voice could be heard.

"Hey Giroldus, didn't you go a little over board?" the voice called as the knight passed out,

"Who are you?" the assassin called.

"Vaeldric. What's it to you?"


	14. Chapter 14: Highway to Hell (Kind of)

Girolduses Journey

Chapter: 14

"She's gone. She's really gone." Was all Giroldus could mutter as he stared into his hands.

"What happened?" Vaeldric wondered aloud

"This bastard of a drake petrified the woman accompanying that man." Sinto said pointing to Giroldus

"Damn." Vaeldric said, "She was a good person too." At that Vaeldric clenched and unclenched his hands, not sure what to do

"I don't usually associate with the likes of you guys but even people like you don't deserve this." Sinto said turning back to Vaeldric

"People like us? What's that supposed to mean?" Vaeldric said lighting the pyromancy flame in his hand

"Figure it out." Sinto said as he threw a smoke bomb to the ground, seeming to disappear into thin air

"That guy was a douche." Vaeldric said as he turned back to the sight at hand "Never thought I'd see the day when the 'powerful and all knowing' Duke of Lordran would lay dead in his own lair." The man laughed but as he remembered the current situation he quickly hushed himself, approaching the woman who stood with her hand on the kneeling Girolduses shoulder.

"Who may you be?" Vaeldric asked

"I am Maerana of Astora. What brings you here?" The woman responded

"Well I originally planned to finish burning this place to the ground and kill the white traitor, but I was beaten to the punch." Vaeldric said, "What happened to Mildred?"

As Maerana opened her mouth to speak Giroldus, who answered as he stood, up interrupted her.

"She was petrified when the dragon used his breath on her." As he turned, Giroldus walked to the dragon's corpse. "Should be any second now."

"What?" Both Vaeldric and Maerana, both equally confused

"The power of the Lord soul he possesses will consume him and burn his corpse, for it cannot occupy a dead vessel." Giroldus said

"That's interesting and all, but shouldn't you be crying or something?" Vaeldric said

"Why would you say that to him?" Maerana said shoving Vaeldric

"Calm down Maerana, he's right, I should be feeling something sad but nothing but rage dwells within me." Giroldus said as he stood, back to them, and watched the fire consume the dragon turning his body to ash, leaving nothing but a small soul, which burned brighter than the others he had seen as it, sat in the dragon's ash.

The soul was soft to the touch and did not burn; yet it still emitted a power he had never experienced. As he turned back to the two who still sat in a sense of awe he addressed them again.

"Now, we need to leave and return to the bonfire that sits in the archives, from there we can go somewhere we can talk." As Giroldus spoke, his voice was not melancholy, but it held no emotion.

"Or, better idea, we could use the bonfire right there." Vaeldric said pointing to his right

"Alright, one moment." Giroldus said as he approached the petrified Mildred "I will beat this accursed land for you, for us."

After this Giroldus joined the other two knights at the bonfire and grabbing each one's hand, teleported them to fire link. When they reached the shrine Giroldus sat down with his back to the decayed wall that sat behind the fire while Vaeldric sat in the crook of the roots of the tree and Maerana took up position where the crestfallen warrior usually sat.

"Now Maerana, I think we should start with what you were doing in that crystal." Giroldus said as he rolled a small pebble in his palm.

"To make a long story short, the white dragon sought to use the power I guard as a catalyst for his immortality crystal, so whilst I slept he had his channelers kidnap me and then he crystallized me." As she told her story she spoke as if she was trying to forget what happened as she spoke it.

"That is unfortunate." Giroldus said as he crushed the pebble in his hand and blew the dust outward

"Man that monotone is really showing your empathy Giroldus." Vaeldric laughed

At that Giroldus stood up and walked towards where Laurentius usually was and as he approached with his head hung low the pyromancer knew something was wrong.

"Where… uh, where's Mildred?" The pyromancer asked with a nervous chuckle

"She's gone, turned to stone by the pale drake." Giroldus said looking up at him "I remember, before we left, you said Mildred had a knack for pyromancy." Giroldus said as he smiled, almost as if he was trying to grip onto the memory and hold it.

"Yeah she uh, she really loved it." Laurentius said, also cracking a smile

"Well I need you to train me the best you can, so I can use it, in her memory." Giroldus explained as he clenched his fists

As he contemplated what Giroldus had said Laurentius decided against refusing him, knowing it would only hurt him more, "Alright. Let's get started." Laurentius said patting Giroldus on the shoulder.

It had been hours since Giroldus and Laurentius had started their lessons and as they finally seemed to cover all there was to know on flame and actualizing the inner self, Vaeldric looked to Maerana who sat in the same position sharpening a strange dagger.

"You think they'll ever finish?"

"If you're so bored why don't you leave?" The woman said not looking up from her dagger

"I could ask you the same thing." Vaeldric replied, "All you've done is sharpen that dagger, don't you have places to see or people to return too?"

"Those I would call family have long since gone, my home has long since burned." As she talked she didn't seem sad, she seemed more concentrated on her weapon than anything else.

"Well excuse me princess." Vaeldric said

"Don't ever call me princess." Maerana shot back almost instantly; as Vaeldric started to respond Giroldus walked back into the small area surrounding the dead bonfire and addressed them.

"I have learned the art of flame as best I can. I am leaving for Izalith soon."

"Would you mind if I tag along?" Maerana said

"I don't see why you would want to." Giroldus said turning to her

"If it were not for the lords I would not have been kidnapped and my home would not have burned." Maerana said

"I'd say that's reason enough." Vaeldric said stretching

"At the end of the day Giroldus, I'm going to Izalith, either with you or without you." Maerana replied sheathing her dagger and staring him in the face

"I'll not have another's blood on my hands, I will not take you into a hell you may not come out of." The knight said stone faced, staring right back.

"Damn, the tension in the air could suffocate a silver knight." Vaeldric said as he stood up "I'll be on my way now, people to see, people to kill, you guys get it."

"I need a favor from you Vaeldric." Giroldus said

"Sure, what is it?" Vaeldric said curious

"Go to the archives and burn them down, like you wanted." Giroldus said turning to him and placing a hand on his shoulder "Don't leave a single book intact."  
"My pleasure." Vaeldric said smiling "Good luck buddy, I've heard Izalith is a real pain in the ass."

"Thank you, and good luck to you to my friend." Giroldus said as he left

"Now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way to hell." Giroldus said as he pushed past Maerana "I'll ask you once more to please not follow me, I do not need your death on my conscience as well."

"Sorry, no can do." Maerana said, "I have just as much a right to revenge as you do." As she spoke she showed how unwavering her decision would be through the tone and stiffness of her voice.

As Giroldus looked to her with pleading eyes he really noticed her for the first time, she wore a gold circlet and a form of the elite knight armor he had never seen, her face was quite beautiful and seemed as if she was from a family of nobles though she showed no indication of such a thing.

"Then I'll see you in hell." Giroldus said as he turned away and walked down to the elevator and began his descent. The approach to Blight town made Giroldus sick to his stomach, not because he wasn't going with Mildred, but because he knew he had failed the denizens on his promise to safeguard her. As he passed the ogres they noticed the lack of Mildred with him and the sad look on his face, causing them to roar out of sorrow. When he reached the elevator he noticed the dogs that usually operated them had stopped and lay down. This caused Giroldus to have to climb down the wheel using its spikes as handles and grips. As he approached the bottom of the wheel, he released and fell into the mud below. The noise he heard behind him sounded as if someone was fighting and as he turned to the old spider lair that he was to make his way through he noticed someone was engaged in combat with the ogres who sat outside. As he neared it appeared Maerana was fighting the ogres and quite effectively at that. One ogre threw a boulder but she slid under it as if gliding on the mud and whilst sliding jumped up and delivered an effectives uppercut to the ogre, crushing his jaw and sending him flying. The second ogre ran at her while rolling his boulder and as she turned to the charging ogre she withdrew a dagger that was blacker than the abyss itself and jumping into the air she sliced into the ogre's head, cutting it in two. As she landed an ogre smashed a boulder into two, using the pieces as hand held weapons, and as he swung she sidestepped his swings and waited for her time to strike, and sure enough after a careless slam down, she sliced the ogre's arm and then slashed his chest with lightning speed, causing the creature to fall and sputter into the mud below it.

"That one is a strong warrior." A heavily eastern voice said from behind Giroldus who as he turned noticed the eastern warrior behind him.

"Who may you be?" Giroldus asked

"I see, though I know of you, you do not know me." At this the man chuckled and replied, "I am Shiva of the East."

"Nice to meet you." Giroldus said extending a hand "My names Giroldus."

"Your reputation precedes you, slayer of dragons." Shiva said

"I'm hardly such, a deformed and dying dragon is hardly a dragon." Giroldus said thinking of the disgusting gaping dragon he had fought before "The Hell Kite above would prove harder to kill."

"Still a dragon is a dragon. Would you be interested in seeing some of my wares?" The man said

"Yes but at a later date, I am on a mission." Giroldus said turning to the old spider den, Maerana no longer in sight "How does she move so fast?" Giroldus wondered

"Then I bid you good luck sir Giroldus." Shiva said as Giroldus trudged forward

"Thank you Shiva, and one more thing." Giroldus said turning to him once more "How did you know me?" At this the man laughed once more

"It is useful to know of potential threats… or friends. I have my ways bernike, do not worry yourself."

"Whatever man." Giroldus called as he continued to trudge forward, and after sometime, reached the gateway to the den.

"One step closer." Giroldus thought as he wandered through the empty and silent chamber, his footsteps echoing. He reached the stairs that led down to the next step of his journey, but as he made his way down the steps and below the second bell of awakening, he wondered how bad it could be.

"It can't be that bad, people like to exaggerate, I'll be fine." Giroldus thought as he reached another bonfire after exiting an old path to a large open area. "See it's not that ba-" Giroldus thought as he was interrupted by the loud roar of a beast. After running to the edge of the small indent he sat in, he looked across the large expanse of lava to a cliff area where a giant monster could be seen coming into view, lava seeped from the monster and fell into the lake of it below, and as it brung a massive limb down, Giroldus wondered what it was trying to smash. When the custom armor of a familiar face came into view, all Giroldus could think was,

"You've got to be kidding me."


	15. Chapter 15: Bugss and Lava shouldnt mix

Girolduses Journey

Chapter: 15

As he slid down the slope in front of him, Giroldus wondered how difficult this next fight would be. Sure he had fought what most would consider Giants, but this was new, this was the real deal The beast used it's arm, or what he assumed was its arm due to it being torn from the creature's midsection, to try to smash the running girl to bits as she dodged and dove away from the hits. As Giroldus shoved his way through the fog wall he began to break into a run to assist Maerana, and as he neared the giant he drew his blade and shield as he prepared for a battle of epic proportions. The giant slammed it's arm down again, sending a shockwave through the ground which caused Giroldus to stumbled as he slammed his sword down on it's arm, causing it to cry out and slide it toward him flinging the knight off the Cliffside and crashing down into the rocks and lava below. After bolting upright at the bonfire Giroldus ran in once more attempting to slice through the creatures limb once more but as he ran towards, it noticed the familiar foe and sending its arm down once more it produced a blast from the tip of it's arm, blasting him once more off the cliff, this time into the back of one of the Taurus demons that sat in the lake of lava, causing him to be momentarily smashed by it's hammer after he slid off it's back. As he entered the fog again, fueled by rage, he exclaimed,

"Third time's a charm!"

"Dear Gwyn you're persistent!" Maerana yelled while laughing and dodging once more.

The beast also seemed irritated, so it slammed its arm down, but the knight dodged the blast and as he went to resume his run towards it, he was greeted by a roar that was so loud it seemed to make his ears bleed, and while he recovered he received another killing blow.

The fourth time he decided to go with another plan, he withdrew two daggers and as he entered the fight, he dodged the beast's hits and as it slammed its arm down, he stabbed the two daggers into its arm and as it raised its arm over it's head he dropped one of the daggers and withdrew his great sword, and dropping down and jamming his sword into it's head, the beast roared in anger and as Giroldus twisted his sword he noticed the beast followed where he twisted. The movements gave him an idea, so twisting his sword toward the cliff that was a practical lava waterfall and jammed it far toward it.

The beast jogged toward the cliff and as it tripped on the cliff, it grabbed hold of a ledge next to the fog wall and as it grasped on for dear life, Giroldus withdrew his now almost melted sword and walked down it's arm and off onto the ground near where the fog wall sat.

"Nice job." Maerana said holding up her hand for a high five

As Giroldus smacked the raised hand he replied "The big bastards not dead yet." As the knight spoke he slammed his melted and jagged sword into the beast's last hope and as it roared and released it's grip, he watched as it fell to it's death and spat down at it.

"We make a good team, you want to think on my offer again?" Maerana said

"I guess it would make more sense if we traveled together into this lava pit." Giroldus said

"Awesome!" Maerana yelled

"What makes you so happy all of a sudden? You seemed like you were a pretty serious person at Firelink." Giroldus smiled as they began to walk back to the bonfire

"Well it's not everyday you get to adventure somewhere with a friend in this broken world." She said

"This isn't the whole world, this is just a kingdom. There's got to be other places that are less broken, or better than this." Giroldus said

"Yeah but this is the world for us, till we find a way out of here at least." She said

"Yeah I guess." Giroldus said as he sat at the bonfire "I'm ready to venture deeper into this pit if you are."

"Let's get going." Maerana said

As the two made their way to the base of the sloping hill, they noticed the lake of lava had dried and a Capra demon sat in the doorway of the way they need to go.

As they approached the Capra, Giroldus withdrew a great sword once more, causing Maerana to shoot him a quizzical look.

"What? I got it made in Anor Londo for a situation just like this." At that he turned and as the Capra ran forward, he drew his shield and as it jumped into the air to slam it's sword down, he counter attacked by jamming his shield into it's stomach, sending it sprawling. As the demon stood back up, Giroldus ran at it, jamming his sword through its stomach. The demon laughed and reached down and grabbed the sword, pulling it out while Giroldus held onto it. Awestruck, Giroldus couldn't move and as the demon raised its machete to kill him, two daggers pierced the sides of its head causing it to collapse onto Giroldus motionless.

"Take those out." Maerana said

"Thanks for the help." Giroldus said

"What are partners for?" Maerana said shrugging

The invasion of the thorned knight was almost foreseen, almost like it was required to happen.

"This douche bag can not leave me alone." Giroldus said as he turned to face the thorned knight who had made himself known by dragging his throned sword on the ground.

"The last time we met, you killed me with a dagger." The knight said, "You will not be so lucky this time."

"Who are you?" Maerana said

"Wait, you don't know who I am?" The thorned knight said

"No not really, am I supposed to?" At this the throned knight slammed his hand to his head and then his head against the wall numerous times.

"Almost two hundred worlds! Almost two hundred! And no one in this god forsaken land even knows who I am!" The knight yelled in anger

"Dude it's okay, you can calm down." Maerana said placing a hand on his shoulder but removing it when the thorns poked her hand.

"Whatever." Kirk said as he withdrew a black crystal "I'm going home. I'm Kirk by the way, servant to the fair lady. See you guys later." With that the man left the world

"What a weirdo." Maerana said turning back to Giroldus "Shall we continue?"

As the two made their way further down the path, they came along a section populated by about seven Capra. As Giroldus surveyed the area for potential tactical advantages, he noticed that over the closest ledge, sat a bonfire on a platform about fifteen feet down. Turning to Maerana he looked at her and said,

"Sorry for this." At that he grabbed her and held her with his hand on her back and his other hand under the inner part of her knee, wedding style, and jumped down.

The sound of his ankles breaking could be heard pretty prominently and as he sat her down off his lap he lit the bonfire, fixing his snapped ankles.

"Sorry." He said "But I don't think I'm up to fighting seven of those demons."

"That's okay, just tell me what we're doing next time." As she said this she playfully punched him in the shoulder, "Let's get to that fog wall and kill whatever's blocking our path."

This section of the hell pit contained living statues that were small but breathed fire that stung horribly, the statues resembled the asylum demon and was an easy kill, but the Taurus demon at the bottom of the stairs proved a harder kill. Giroldus instructed Maerana to jump onto it's back while he distracted it and to slit its throat. The plan proved complicated because the beast didn't seem to be affected by it's open throat, this caused Maerana to improvise so she stabbed it's eyes out and as she dismounted from it's back, she kicked it forward and caused it to fall off the cliff down into a lava pit further down. Two more statues guarded the fog wall to the next demon they were to fight, and after quickly dispatching them, the two entered the fog wall and were greeted by a beast that looked like someone took gasoline, poured it onto the Asylum Demon, and lit it on fire. The beast could send blasts of energy from its catalyst / axe. Giroldus found this out the hard way, for the shock wave slammed him against the wall and caused him to only get angry. The beast was strong but not strong enough, for the team that Maerana and Giroldus made was a force to be reckoned with. The beast was able to absorb hits though and as the two stabbed it over and over, it would send them back with an explosion that caused them to skid on the ground and come right back. The beast turned to the knight and as he stabbed it with his sword, it pierced it's weakened stomach and knowing it would be a killing blow, though it would be gross, he threw the sword up, causing it to slice the creature's stomach open. The smell, however brief was gross, the beast later disintegrated and Maerana helped Giroldus up and they continued down until they stumbled upon a bonfire and yet another fog wall sat a mere hallway away, though it was a rather large hallway.

"God this place cannot let up." Maerana said

"Let's just get it over with." Giroldus said "But I'm rather tired, let's rest first."

The two knights lay on their sides, facing the bonfire and as they faded into sleep, Giroldus had yet another dream.

In this dream he was in a city that was bustling with people and walking with Quelaria. The two appeared to not be on a mission but rather, taking a walk and talking.

"I'm just saying, you can't expect me to feel like I don't matter when you bed others." Giroldus said turning to her

"Giroldus, I am more fond of you than any other deity in this kingdom, that in itself should be enough." As they talked they pushed through a crowd of people yelling and bidding on some sort of ring.

"I know. It's just. With the riots and Velkas activity, I'm afraid of how stable the kingdom really is." The knight stopped and gazed out into a sea of lava and turned back to the woman. "I have always wondered how you and your sisters achieved such a uniquely eastern architecture in this city." As he spoke she smiled

"I'll tell you more in my chambers." As she planted a light kiss on his lips, the two turned and began to walk away and the dream faded into obscurity.

As Giroldus woke up he noticed that Maerana was still sleeping and shaking her gently awake he alerted her to the fact that they still had a boss to kill and a path to walk down. She sat up and stretched and after yawning she stood up.

"Let's go do this thing." The two walked down the old branch of some sort of tree and reached a fog wall with far too many skulls and swords near it.

After crossing into the boss fight, they saw the Taurus demon they had shoved down here and as it smelled them it roared, but was cut short by a giant centipede with two hind legs and a mouth on it's stomach dropping down on it and eating it. The beast screamed and attempted to hit the demon with it's hammer but one of the other centipede heads grabbed the hammer and threw it into the lava, it stopped screaming after a sickening crunch, then the beast turned to them.

"You've got to be shitting me." Giroldus said in horror.

 **Hello all, NextlevelBatman here, I was wondering what you guys thought of the numerous re skins of enemies in Dark Souls, did you think they made sense or were they just cheap cop outs? Leave a review giving your opinion, hope you all have a great day and thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16: Old friends and Older Lovers

Girolduses Journey

Chapter: 16

As the centipede ran at them, Giroldus drew his sword and held his shield up, knowing he didn't have many options, as the lava presented a difficult fighting area. The beast impacted with it's largest head as a sort of ram and caused Giroldus to slide backwards, feet still firmly planted in the ground. Maerana had ran to the left and withdrew the two daggers she had, cutting a small head off the beast, though it still crawled towards her with a sickening pair of side legs. Giroldus had a problem killing the taller beast, seeing as it jumped around and would often spin in a circle of death, throwing him into the fog wall. Deciding that this demon would eat them if he didn't do something Giroldus started to two hand his great sword and as the beast charged once more, he jumped in the air and brung his sword down with all the force he could muster, delivering a crushing blow into the beast's head. The beast roared and flung its head upward, causing the sword and Giroldus to disconnect from its skull flying into the air, a lot higher than the knight would've liked, and as Giroldus fell back down, he noticed that the beast bent backward so that the largemouth on it's stomach faced his falling body. Though Maerana hacked away at it's numerous heads the beast seemed determined to eat the knight and showed no sign of changing its bodily position. The knight decided the only way to fight a demon that lived in fire, was fire, so taking out the five black firebombs he had come upon at the start of his journey, he held them firmly in his hand and as he landed in the stomach, smashed one in his hands, detonating it. Maerana sat in horror as she watched the Bernike be eaten alive in one single gulp but as the Demon turned to her, it started to twitch and gag, almost as soon as it started to gag and twitch it fell onto it's side and then… fire burst from it's eyes. The beast roared and rolled around as fire burst from its heads and eyes causing it to vomit from it's stomach, the curled up Bernike flushing out along with some… bits of the Taurus demon. The beast began to squeal and as it roared one last time, fire burst from its mouth and it fell silent. Rushing to Girolduses side Maerana shook him and as the knight rolled over on his side and opened his eyes slowly.

"Please tell me that thing is dead." He said wiping his face off

"I don't know if it's spontaneous combustion means anything to you, but yeah, it's dead." she replied as she helped him to his feet.

"What's that?" Giroldus said as he pointed to the pile of ash the creature had left behind.

"It looks like a ring." Maerana said as she picked it up "Never seen anything like it."

"Let me have a look." Giroldus said extending his hand

"Sure, here you go." Maerana said handing him the odd ring.

As Giroldus took hold of the ring he was consumed by a flashback, which was once again him in the once great city of anor londo, in a large room he had never seen. The room was tall and had to be somewhere in the north of the city, the people sat in the room were the political elite and representatives of all races and their guard.

"Moving onto the issue of where the bodies of the rioting troops and their victims will be stored," The Lord of Sunlight boomed "All in favor of burying the bodies in the catacombs?" As Giroldus looked up from his seat he saw almost all hands up, "All opposed?" Only one large hand was raised and a skeletal hand at that. "The motion has passed." The lord boomed.

"My Lord." A female voice resonated

"The floor recognizes the Witch of Izalith." Gwyn boomed

"Now I know most of you have been to Izalith and met my daughters, but have you met my son?" The room was silent "Well he has a terrible disease and he can't stop secreting lava but we have developed a cure." The room was silent but a hand went up

"The floor recognizes Nito." Gwyn boomed. Though he had said it was Nito, the small skeleton that began to speak surprised Giroldus, as he thought the large mass of skeletons would have his own voice.

"The Lord wonders what this has to do with our pressing issues." The smaller but still giant skeleton said in a deep and gravelly voice.

"For your knowledge, the cure would allow others to traverse molten magma." Something most people who are not skeletons without flesh to burn off would be rather fond of doing. "After the skeleton turned to his master and had a word, he began again,

"Then what is this so called cure?" At that the witch smiled and then began to speak again

"It is not a potion or armor, it is a mere ring." At that she held up a familiar new ring, and the world faded to black.

"Dear Gwyn I thought I was done with those." Giroldus said as he sat up from his spot on the floor near a new bonfire with a new but familiar face.

"Oh hello Solaire." He said as he interrupted the sun fanatic's conversation with his companion.

"Oh you're awake." Maerana said

"I know what the ring is for." Giroldus said slipping it on "You ready to go?"

"I was in the middle of a conversation but sure I guess." She said jumping up "It was nice meeting you Solaire."

"And it was nice meeting you Maerana, and it was nice to see you again Giroldus, if you need me and my warriors, do not hesitate to call upon us."

"There will be a time for it my friend there will." Giroldus said "Now Maerana we don't have two rings so, i'm gonna have to carry you."

"I don't recall that ending well last time." She said with a smirk

"Look I promise this will end in my un broken ankles." Giroldus said chuckling

"Well alright." Maerana said

"Let's get going." Giroldus said picking her up and turning away, walking into the lava that surprisingly, even with his ring, didn't burn. The area that lay ahead was… odd to say the least.

"Why are there giant pairs of legs everywhere?" Maerana asked

" You know, I don't think I even want to guess." Giroldus said. The legs seemed blissfully unaware of the two knights and as they walked through the sea of lava they came upon an area where there seemed to be a broken bridge which sat on top of a small temple like area which seemed like a good place to take a momentary rest. As he and Maerana sat on the stairs of the broken down temple Giroldus slipped his feet out of his boots and massaged his heels.

"Dear Gwyn, that ring may take away the pain of lava, but it does not take away the heat it produces." Giroldus whined

"Wouldn't your boots be melted if that's true?" Maerana said stretching. Giroldus simply shrugged his shoulders and slipped his feet back into the boots.

"You ready to go?" Giroldus asked

"I don't know if you can be ready to be uncomfortably carried for minutes at a time, but sure." She said walking over "But before we go, I was wondering, how did you know what the ring did?" She asked confused.

"Well you see, I have these… flashbacks or visions you could call em. They let me see pieces of my past i've forgotten."

"Well even then, who must you have been to know the effects of such a ring?" At that Giroldus smiled softly,

"Well I guess I was some sort of knight who worked under Gwyn. I know, or at least I think I do, that I was friends with some high up people so I got to go to the meetings and serve as a sort of ambassador but that's about it."

"Oh, so when you just blacked out it was you having a flashback and not just fatigue?" Maerana said

"Yep." Giroldus said look across the sea of lava, the orange glow flickering in his eyes.

"I guess we should get going." Maerana said approaching Giroldus

"I guess we should." Giroldus said picking her up, walking over to a root, which led up into a familiar old city.

The city was old and seemed to be in a good but oddly deserted condition. The city also had a system of roots and wood jutting out of it, something he had not seen in the flashback. The desolate city seemed odd and out of place and as Giroldus put Maerana down the two stared forward and began to walk down a root before them and found a mass of more fire statues.

The statues were easily killed with a swing of a greatsword or the punch of a gauntlet and as the two hacked through the statues they reached a flight of stairs and gazed up at a disgusting octopus looking creature.

"What is that disgusting thing?" Maerana said

"I don't know, but let's do the world a favor and take it out of it." Giroldus said running at the creature.

The creature waddled forward and swung it's suction arms at the two knights, as Giroldus hit it it made awful noises and seemed to squish. The beast sprayed noxious gas from its suction cup arms causing the two to cough and stumble around as the beast smacked the coughing Giroldus down the stairs. The impact at the bottom of the stairs sent a shock through his left shoulder that could only be described as crushing. His shoulder felt hot as if it had fallen asleep and as he lightly pressed down on his shoulder he could feel the poking bone.

"For Gwyn sake." Giroldus said chugging some Estus as his shoulder felt a familiar popping which told him his shoulder was now fine. Maerana stabbed at the octopus creature, hitting it's eyes and causing it to attempt to run away but as it attempted to flee, Maerana crouched down and kicked out it's leg causing it to fall down the stairs and slump down near Giroldus at the bottom.

"You could've hit me with that." Giroldus said as he made his way back up the stairs and to Maerana,

"I know." She said smiling as they began to walk further and turned through a small building, the sound of a familiar knight invading ringing in their ears.

"I am Kirk Knight of-" The invader began, "Not you guys again." The knight said sounding depressed.

"We could say the same." Maerana said as the two knights stared down the invader.

"Look, I know i'm annoying, but what you'll encounter past this building is going to suck." Kirk said

"This building?" Giroldus said, "This is practically a corner."

"Yeah well you see those stairs there?" The invader said pointing through the other side of the room.

"Yeah what about them?" Giroldus said

"They lead to quite possibly one of the worst things you'll ever encounter." The invader said cringing.

"Thanks for the heads up but i'm sure we can handle it." Maeran said, suddenly dashing forward and punching Kirk in the stomach sending him flying and as he fell back down she charged up a blow, sending him flying through the wall opposite, and indent of her gauntlet in his chestplate.

"You didn't have to do that." Giroldus said as the two turned and walked towards the previously mentioned stairs.

"It's not like that's his real body, it's just a representation of his spirit used to invade." She said,

"It's not like I actually killed him."

"Yeah but still." Giroldus said turning to the newly encountered foe who wore a familiar pair of gold hemmed robes. The figure turned around and as Giroldus readied his sword, it spoke in a familiar voice.

"Giroldus?" the woman spoke, and as she did, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Quelaria?"


	17. The Dark Souls Christmas special

Girolduses Journey: Christmas Special

It was a rare occasion for snow to fall in the great city of sunlight, but during the cold winter days it did not seem out of place. Giroldus had an odd affinity for the cold, the numbing it provided reminded him of the value of the warmth his friends exuded. The silver knights were in a mad dash to set up decorations, the sunlight princess had called for a day of peace and celebration to commemorate the rare natural event. The city was more lively than ever as people prepared for the grand festival that was soon to be held; it was a rare day that the people of Anor Londo worked together with the warriors and social elite that guarded them and worked so high above them to do the same thing. The knight sat on a balcony high above the city in the grand cathedral, and as he dangled his feet over the side, gazing at the people below, he was filled with a spirit long since absent from him.

"Don't you have a job to do fellow knight?" Gough said as he appeared almost from nowhere,

"For your information oh noble knight," Giroldus said doing an over dramatic bow "I have yet to receive orders from the princess." The giant stood next to the knight, resting his elbow on the balcony and his head in his hand.

"The day is young Giroldus, you will receive orders in time." Gough said as he too gazed down at the common folk below. "It is odd how such a thing could bring people of all manner together." The giant remarked as he gazed down.

"The princesses orders tend to do such a thing, you of all people should know that Gough." Giroldus remarked.

"Not that." The knight said opening and extending his hand. "This, this snow." He said letting the snow fall into his palm and slowly melt.

"Well something about it, be it's rarity, or it's beauty, just seems to inspire joy and thanks." Giroldus said as the knight silently observed the city he so valiantly fought for. "I'll be going Gough, I should ask around to see if I may be of assistance." Giroldus said patting the giant on the back. Gough simply waved as Giroldus walked away, it was odd how the snow seemed to affect the archer.

The main hall of the cathedral was bustling as silver knights ran to and fro looking for more decorations. As Giroldus walked through the crowd he neared the elevator, which led to the princess's chambers, but was interrupted by a familiar knight who bumped into him and as the knight went to give his apologies he stopped and placed his hand on Giroldus shoulder. 3

"Knight Giroldus, I am in need of assistance and because I can not find any of the other four you will have to do." The captain of the guard said to the now confused Bernike.

"I am confused Ornstein, what do you need?" Giroldus said as he followed the captain through the hall and out the giant doors at the end, walking towards the elevator across the long bridge.

"The princess has instructed me to obtain a large pine tree from the hills near the duke's archives, you will help me obtain such a tree, is that clear knight?" Ornstein said

"Yes sir." Giroldus said as they ascended the elevator. The hill next to the duke's archives had many pine trees, yet the captain seemed not to be pleased with any of the immediate trees they were presented with.

"Ornstein we will not find larger trees, let us gather one of these and leave." Giroldus said after ten minutes of searching for the perfect specimen.

"I shall not leave without the largest tree, for I shall not disappoint the princess." Ornstein said

"Maybe if you showed this much devotion to your social life you'd have more friends." Giroldus muttered as they continued.

"Here!" Ornstein exclaimed as he stopped at the base of the largest pine tree they had come across.  
"Well I'll be damned." Giroldus said as he withdrew his great axe, "Are you sure this is the one?"

"We will not find a finer tree." Ornstein said placing his palm against the trunk.

"Alright, here goes." Giroldus said as he began to chop. The tree fell with such force that it blew the snow off the tops of trees hundreds of feet away. The captain of the guard had no problem picking up the tree, though it seemed quite unwieldy, Giroldus walked behind the tree resting his great axe on his shoulder. As the captain brought the tree back to the cathedral, he positioned it in the middle of the grand hall, instructing the giants to find a way to hold it up and keep it hydrated.

"Thank you Giroldus, I could not have found or cut down this tree without you." The captain said patting him on the back.

"If you can carry that tree with little to no effort, you could have cut it down." Giroldus said

"Have you ever seen someone try to cut down a tree with a spear?" The captain asked as he walked away, most likely to return to the princess.

"You know, he's got a point." Giroldus thought as he turned and walked out of the cathedral. "I wonder who else I could hel-" The knights train of thought was interrupted by the forceful blow of a rather large paw.

The great grey wolf sniffed the knight and began to lick him and bark as he recognized the familiar knight.

"Artorias get your mutt off me!" Giroldus called between the numerous licks the dog delivered.

"Sorry Giroldus, you know how he is with you." The abyss walker said as he instructed sif to get off of the pinned knight.

"I fed him once!" The knight exclaimed

"Apparently it was a good meal." Artorias said as he caressed the wolf, petting it softly.

"Whatever." Giroldus said "What are you in charge of today Artorias?"

"I am in charge of obtaining the food for the upcoming feast." The knight said proudly "What are you in charge of?" He said taking on a curious tone.

"That's the thing, I have yet to obtain orders from the princess." Giroldus said, "Do you need help with anything?" The Bernike asked in a hopeful tone.

"No now, you should ask Ciaran, she seems to be tasked with more than she can handle." Artorias said as he began to drag the sled of animals that he had apparently had into the cathedral. "I'll see you at the festival knight!" The abyss walker called over his shoulder as he walked away. Giroldus turned and walked away, looking for the final of the four knights, the city was blanketed in white now and the pleasant sight made his search for the assassin nowhere near as urgent. The woman was nowhere to be found in the cathedral and as Giroldus descended the stairs he wondered where she could be found. The town was alive with music and the rush of people and as the knight passed an alley the glisten of a familiar porcelain mask caught his eye.

"What is a knight of Gwyn doing in a dark alley way on a night such as this?" Giroldus said looking at the sat down knight.

"It's too much." Ciaran said, "I know the four are supposed to be resilient in all situations... but we're only human." She said sadly as she pulled her knees closer.

"Well technically Gough is a giant." Giroldus said sitting next to her, his remark getting a small chuckled to arise from her.

"You always seem to brighten the mood." Ciaran said turning to him "Could you help me, just for today?"

"Of course, what are friends for?" Giroldus laughed "What may I assist you with my lady?"

"Well you can make sure the taverns are donating all possible food and drink, then you can make sure there are enough decorations for the great hall." She paused and thought on what else the Bernike would be capable of doing. "You could also make sure that the other deities know of the festival and of their rather obvious invitation to it."

This shocked the Bernike who simply replied, "Are you sure they would listen to a mere Bernike like myself? I am just a human you know."

"If you are an emissary of Gwyn they will listen." Ciaran said "That is nowhere near the entire list, but it will serve to help me greatly. Thank you." As the woman finished she seemed to hop up the walls of the alley and off to her next objective. The taverns were all in rather close proximity and they seemed to be in the same mad dash of everyone else, especially to donate food and drink for the upcoming feast. The knight did not appreciate the long walk to the storage room where all the decorations and oddly confiscated weapons and such sat. There seemed to be enough and as another silver knight tripped and fell in, practically sprinting for more decorations, Giroldus beckoned the soldier over to have a word.

"if you had to estimate, would you say there are enough decorations for the grand hall? Be honest, this is of vital importance." As he asked the silver knight stopped and put a hand to his helmeted chin.

"From my calculations and the other knights estimates, I'd say yes, if you haven't noticed we have a rather odd amount of these weirdly specific decorations. Will that be all sir?"

"Yes, thank you knight, keep up the fine work." As Giroldus finished he patted the knight on the back and quickly rushed him out and moved on to his next objective.

As Giroldus rushed to finish his last objective he headed to the room of a familiar pyromancer and upon opening the door was greeted with a rather lewd sight. The knight raised a hand to shield his eyes as he began to speak.

"Mistress Quelaria, I was told to inform you and your sisters along with your mother that you are so cordially invited to the princess of sunlight's winter festival."

"Thank you knight, but let me ask, why do you shield your eyes?"

"You are a highly respected woman, a knight such as me doesn't deserve such disrespectful glances."

"Shouldn't I be the one to determine such things?" the chaos witch spoke with a smirk that showed just how much she loved picking the knights feelings apart. "You are rather handsome, for a human." At that Giroldus blushed madly and turned and walked out of the room, looking down at only the floor. As the knight caught his breath he stumbled upon a skeleton and a channeler arguing.

"My lords will hold me together!" The skeleton yelled to the channeler, who responded in a gruff voice,

"Wrong! Some form of magic must hold you together!" as they resumed their dead end argument Giroldus approached and interrupted.

"Excuse me sirs, may I have a moment of your time?" The skeleton gave him an odd look but responded,

"Yes we were done here anyway." At that he shot the channeler a sick glance.

"Well, I'd like you two to inform your respective masters of their grandiose invitation to the princesses festival. That would be all." As he finished the two nodded and bowed, the channeler warping away, and the skeleton walking out to the local graveyard.

The day passed so quickly it was almost a blur, but as the sunset over the glorious Anor Londo wall, the candles and torches of the festival were lit and a glorious celebration began. The deities had shown up and were adding to the grand time with feats of magic and fire dancing, while Giroldus sat near Gough next to the large fire that had been built in the hall to roast food and keep the cold at bay.

"Today has been quite magnificent has it not Gough?" The knight asked

"That it has dear friend, that it has." The great archer replied with a chuckled "A toast to good times." Before the two warriors clinked their glasses a group of familiar warriors showed up and approached the two. "Trying to toast without your brothers in arms Gough? That's just rude." Artorias spoke

"And to think, you did not even attempt to find us Giroldus, tisk tisk." Ornstein added as he appeared also as if from nowhere.

"Yeah, what's up with that Giroldus?" Ciaran added placing a hand on the knight's shoulder.

Goughs laugh boomed and he raised his glass once more,

"A toast to the most magnificently odd group of friends i've ever had the misfortune of being in!"

"Here here!" Giroldus and the knights yelled as they all laughed. The celebration continued late into the night, and as those around left to retire to their chambers, the five friends still sat and discussed this and that.

"Hey Giroldus." Ciaran said as the other three knights debated the most effective way to kill a dragon.

"Yeah?" the knight said turning to her.

"Thanks for the help today, it meant a lot." She said as she seemed to glance at the ground then back up at him.

"Oh it was nothing, I didn't even do that much." Giroldus said waving a hand "You're welcome thou-" The knight was interrupted by a fast kiss on the cheek from the woman, who then dashed away to her chambers, calling goodnight to the remaining four men.

"What do you reckon they'll call this holiday?" Artorias said

"I don't know." Ornstein said "Maybe day of thanks or something."

"I don't know what they'll call it, but it's the best one yet!" Giroldus yelled

 **Hey all, hope you have a wonderful holiday season and have fun celebrating whatever you celebrate!**


	18. Chapter 17: Mums the word, or the target

Girolduses Journey

Chapter: 17

As he recognized the woman he enveloped her in his arms, and as they embraced he felt his eyes well up with tears. The knight said nothing, for fear his words would shatter the thin veil of comfort their embrace seemed to create. In the end he realized that this silence had to be broken, and regretfully he would have to be the one who shattered it.

"You do not know how glad I am to see you." Giroldus said as he took in a deep breath. The chaos witch removed her hood and looked up with dewy eyes, and into the eyes of a close friend and lover whom she had not seen in a long time, unable to speak through the smile that painted her face. Maerana had not spoke but she seemed to understand the situation, and though it was happy, it painfully reminded her of her old life and her long gone home.

"How long have you sat in this abandoned city all alone?" Giroldus asked, "It must've been awful." As the knight spoke his voice seemed soft and as he stood, hands on her shoulders, he could not seem to pry himself away.

"It wasn't as bad in the beginning, the citizens and my sisters were still here." She paused and began to look down, as if dreading the memories she had to recall. "Then my mother decided to play with powers beyond her control." Giroldus noticed that she seemed to stiffen but continued to listen. "She locked herself away, insisting she knew a way out of the dreadful predicament we had been ensnared in. Eventually she and five of my sisters, unbeknownst to Queyla and me, attempted to re create the first flame. You can assume how it ended."

"Your sisters were either killed or horribly maimed." Giroldus did not like to see her in such pain but knew he had to ask. "But where is Queyla?" This caused Quelaria to quiet her voice almost to that of a whisper.

"She passed on trying to protect my brother." Almost as soon as she had finished, Giroldus looked to Maerana, who shot back the same look of sad realization of who they had slain just to get to this point.

"Quelaria, I think I should probably tell you that-"

"I know you were the ones who slew him." Quelaria said, not angry, but not happy. "And I know I should feel sad." She paused and looked back up into his eyes, cracking a half smile, "But I'm glad he is free of his pain." The two shared a smile and after a brief silence Giroldus turned to Maerana and back to Quelaria.

"I suppose I should introduce you." The Bernike chuckled. "Quelaria, this is my friend Maerana, she is like me, lost in time." When Giroldus finished the two shook hands and shared brief smiles. "Now Quelaria, I have to tell you something, and you may not like it."

"What is it?" The chaos witch asked confused

"Me and Maerana need to kill your mother."

The chaos witch was surprised, but not as surprised as Giroldus thought she would be.

"I see." She said, "May I inquire as to why?"

"Well we need her soul to unlock some contraption which leads to a place that has yet to be revealed to us."

"What lies in this unknown land?" The witch asked curiously

"A way to salvage this land, at least, that's what has been told to us." Giroldus answered

"The prospect seems worth the trouble." The witch said "Alright, let's do it." The woman replied in a nonchalant tone.

"What?" Giroldus and Maerana exclaimed at the same time. "You're not the slightest bit sad that we have to kill your mother?" Maerna asked.

"Well to be fair she's not quite my mother anymore is she?" Quelaria said in a sarcastic tone.

"You and Vaeldric would be great friends." Giroldus said as he chuckled. "Are you two ready?"

The two women looked to each other then back to Giroldus giving a silent nod. The group approached the fog wall and as they stepped through the lukewarm mist they walked out onto a slope that didn't seem like the kind of thing you'd want to slide down.

"Looks like the stairs aren't an option anymore." Quelaria said with a huff.

"Tisk tisk tisk, let's not make the great witch of Izalith wait simply because we can't find a pair of stairs." As Maerana spoke she stepped onto the slope and pushed off, sliding down the precarious slope, elite knight boots sending sparks as they grinded and slid on the stone.

"She's not wrong." Quelaria said jumping into Girolduses arms causing him to shoot her a curious look. "What?" she said laughing "You saw what that slope did to her boots. I'm not even wearing shoes." At that Giroldus laughed, mumbling something about how much he missed her. As the knight slid down, his boots sparking, Quelaria leaned in and spoke in his ear.

"I am glad to finally be with you once more." This caused the knight to smile and reply,

"I am as well, but let's enjoy our time creating new memories and not just being fond of the old ones." This caused the witch to fall silent but smile, comforted by his words.

The warriors found themselves in a large room, a disgusting looking plant sitting in front of them, and as Quelaria saw it she cringed, knowing all too well what it was.

"Quelaria you said your mother was here, is she held captive by this plant?" Maerana yelled withdrawing her daggers.

"No, that plant is her." Quelaria said with a sigh as Giroldus let her down.

"Oh." Maerana said, "She hasn't aged well."

"Man where is Vaeldric today, he would just be having a ball." Giroldus said

"You shouldn't count me out just yet friend." A familiar voice called from the slope they had just arrived from. As Vaeldric reached the end of the slope, his foot caught on one of the many roots protruding from it, causing him to fall into Giroldus, causing the Bernike to catch him much in the same way he had held Quelaria.

"At least buy me dinner first." Vaeldric said as the knight dropped him and laughed, a laugh, which was interrupted by the sound of the large plant looking beast doing what appeared to be waking up. The beast let out a shrill and hoarse shriek that emanated from thin air, causing the whole party to cringe.

"If we want to kill her, we have to release the inner sanctum of this chaos construct and take out it's power, presumably my mother, Maerana and new guy take the two sides of it and sever the two power supplies." At this Quelaria paused and took a harsh breath "The roots of what my mother once was."

As Vaeldric ran he yelled to Giroldus,

"You didn't even introduce me?" Which was followed up by a swift response of

"We don't have time for this!" From Giroldus as the beast used all manner of pyromancy on the knight and Quelaria who stood in the middle distracting it.

"Done!" Maerna called from her side, and as she began her run back, the beast swung its massive roots, catching her with one, causing her to stab in as it swung through the air. As Giroldus awaited Vaeldric's reply, he heard the pull back and release of a bow and turned just fast enough to see the arrow almost impact his chest. The arrow however was caught by Quelaria who peeled the paper tied to it's shaft back and read it, all while dodging the numerous pillars of flame that erupted from the ground.

"What does it say?" Giroldus yelled through the fire and flames.

"He's done!" The witch called back. Quelaria then began to run forwards towards the middle of the beast and as she neared the sanctum the floor crumbled and she fell. Giroldus ran towards the middle as well and then jumped into it, falling onto a root below, turning to find Quelaria just barely hanging on. After pulling her up Giroldus clutched her close for a second, then proceeding to run and slice through the small thicket of roots protecting something quite unexpected. The knight was breathing heavily as he came upon the bug and as he sat and stared at it, it seemed to stare back, not crawling away, but looking away, as if it was expecting it's death. The bug seemed to squish under the weight of the greatsword and Giroldus felt bad for the once powerful witch. The sound of fire and chaos seemed to calm outside and as Quelaria approached him she gazed upon the dead bug and gave a small frown.

"The great witch of Izalith, reduced to this." She said.

As Giroldus went back to where they fell in, he beckoned Vaeldric and Maerana down and as they dropped down he led them to the new bonfire that had appeared where the bug once lay.

"Man, that fight really, bugged me." Vaeldric laughed, his joke getting a small chuckle out of the group. Giroldus approached the small soul that even in the ash of the bug, emitted a great heat and gave it to Quelaria.

"What's this for?" She asked

"I see it fit that you should have it. Even in death she's still your mother." Giroldus said as he turned to Maerana "How you get off that things root?" He asked curiously.

"My daggers can cut through most anything. Wood is no exception." Maerana said

"Remind me never to duel you." Giroldus said

"Gotcha." Maerana laughed

"So can we get out of here?" Vaeldric asked "Bein in what's basically a dead corpse doesn't sit too well with me."

"Alright." Giroldus said "Everyone gather round, let's get out of here." As Giroldus and the group gathered around the bonfire, they all held hands and as Giroldus channeled his thoughts, they all soon found themselves back at the dead Firelink bonfire.

"Two down, two to go." Giroldus said as he looked around his friends and at the dazed Quelaria. "You'll get used to it." Giroldus said as he approached Quelaria, who smiled and sat down.

"I'm sure I will, I just need to have a seat for a moment." As she sat down Giroldus turned to Vaeldric and began to ask.

"Why were you in Izalith friend?" Giroldus asked as Vaeldric turned to him.

"People pay a lot for old artifacts." He said in a mysterious voice, but then he laughed, saying, "Plus I wanted my name in the history books." The man said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Giroldus asked

"Well you're clearly the man who will bring Lordran back from the dark, and I at least want to be mentioned in the stories they will tell." Vaeldric said

"I'm just a warrior trying to get back to the place he calls home." Giroldus said "Nothing more."

At this Vaeldric had no response, he just laughed and turned to go towards the graveyard.

"Where are you going?" Giroldus called to him.

"To give us a head start!" Vaeldric called as he walked out of eyesight.

"I will never understand that man." Giroldus said to himself as he turned back to the two friends behind him.

"What now?" Maerana asked while Quelaria shot him and equally inquisitive look.

"Well I say we get out equipment upgraded and head to the graveyard, get our third soul." The two women nodded once more in a silent state of agreement. As they all began to walk towards the elevator, which led to Andre, Laurentius ran up to them, particularly Quelaria, and began to ask all kinds of questions.

"Are you one of the fabled witches of chaos?" Laurentius asked awestruck

"Yes?" She answered uneasy

"You must train me!" The man cried, "I seek to form a bond like no other with fire." Laurentius seemed desperate and as Quelaria looked to Giroldus, he wore a look of pity that only made the situation worse.

"I trained mostly in Izalith." Quelaria said "But I suppose I could train you."

Laurentius was ecstatic and could not say thank you enough but Quelaria warned that she would only begin to train him after they had found out what the souls of the lord's unlocked and that might take a while. Though this seemed to make Laurentius a tad disappointed he begrudgingly agreed and went back to this place at the old shrine. As they rode the elevator up to the undead parish where Andre worked the group sat in silence until they reached the top where Quelaria broke the silence.

"Man that guy was weird."


	19. Chapter 18: Patches becomes a Pinwheel

Girolduses Journey

Chapter: 18

The elevator ride had been brief and the undead that stood guard outside the church, who so long ago seemed so formidable, we're now nothing more than stains on the Bernikes blade. As they headed to the small parish a light wind blew through the trees, the smell of the trees and the fort causing a pang of sorrow to reverberate through the warrior, the memories of Mildred and their adventures together seeming to be embodied by the smell. The band of friends made their way down to Andre who greeted them with the same gruff hello as always.

"I suppose you'll be wanting an upgrade?" Andre asked with a smile.

"That and some repairs." Giroldus said withdrawing his burnt and melted great sword and handing it to the man.

"You've really did a number on this." Andre said, "I'll see what I can do."

"Your payment." Giroldus said withdrawing a large leather sack of souls and dumping them onto the man's anvil. "I hope it'll cover it."

"It'll do more than that." Andre smiled, "You forgot to introduce me to your new lady friends." The man said pointing to the two girls.

"Oh yeah, this is Quelaria and Maerana, they travel with me now." As he spoke the two girls gave a slight curtsy to the man. "Maerana, Quelaria, this is Andre, my friend and Blacksmith." Andre gave a slight wave and a short smile.

"I suppose I should get to work." Andre said, and as the group began to walk away and up the old and mossy steps, he spoke again. "Where's that one lass, Mildred I think her name was, do you two not travel together anymore?" As the blacksmith spoke Giroldus found himself gripping the old wooden handrail so hard that it was beginning to crack and splinter.

"No… Not anymore." He said in a small voice. Andre didn't know the background of why they stopped traveling together but Girolduses voice gave it away.

"That's a shame." Andre said, "She was a nice lass."

The group sat by the bonfire in the small parish room, the silence that enveloped them causing the all to feel awkward. All but Quelaria that is.

"If I may." She started "Who's Mildred?" Maerana gave a short look to Giroldus as if also wanting an answer but not wanting to pry after what she had seen at the archives.

"She was a woman I traveled with until I came upon that bastard white dragon." Giroldus paused and stared into the fire, taking a deep breath and continuing. "Then he turned her to stone."

Quelaria had felt bad for asking and took Girolduess hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." As she finished Giroldus turned his head to her, giving a small smile.

"I'm glad I have you know." He said as he took her other hand "But if I could get her back I would."

As the group returned to silence Maerana began to speak.

"The township I used to live in, Oolacile. There was a man who used to come to the town and attempt to sell us things." As she spoke Giroldus and Quelaria shared a confused look but resumed their listening of the curious tale.

"He had this aura of mystery and intrigue surrounding him and I couldn't help but fall for him." As she spoke she cracked a smile and continued, "His name was Chester and though he seemed snide and arrogant on the outside, I knew him deeper than that." One day though he never came back. I never saw him again, before I was kidnapped that is.

I don't think I've ever been able to get over not seeing him that last time, but I guess that's what motivates me." As she finished Giroldus realized the point of her story. "The knowledge that my adventures may lead to our reunion is what drives me." She looked up at Giroldus "So I guess you could say that I'm trying to tell you that you should always try to find a way."

As the rhythmic pangs of the hammer seemed to slow and then stop the group headed down to find Andre with a wet towel wrapped around his neck, and as they ventured downward he greeted them with a smile and handed Giroldus his newly repaired and forged weapon.

"It's sharper and stronger than ever." The blacksmith said proudly.

"I'm confident that it is Andre." Giroldus said, "We'll be off now."

The group left the parish and after passing the hollows once more they continued down the elevator and reached the shrine below.  
"You guys ready to do this?" Giroldus asked over his shoulder as they approached the graveyard and neared the first two skeletons.

"I couldn't be more ready." Quelaria said back "What about you Maerana?"

"I'm more than ready." Maerana smiled. As Giroldus heard them, still looking over his shoulder, he smiled and as a skeleton readied its scimitar to attack he withdrew his great sword with lightning speed and slammed it down, pulverizing the skeleton. As he flung his great sword up he greeted the blade of the second skeleton, breaking the blade, sending the skeleton sprawling, his sword slamming back down and snapping it's bones in half. The graveyard sloped down into a deeper set of catacombs, which seemed to have been busted into, the stale air reeking of dust and mold. The catacombs held nothing more but skeletons, they were crushed easily but their sheer numbers were overwhelming and the three warriors could barely keep up. They came upon a room which seemed to hold a lever to open the blocked path before them and as they neared the lever and bonfire which was found in the room, Giroldus was greeted by a fireball hitting his chest piece, causing him to stagger and then whip angrily back and sprint into the old undead cleric who had fired the projectile. The hollows bones cracked and broke as his steel armor rammed straight into its ribcage. The bonfire was easily lit and after they rested for a moment and healed up they pushed the lever and proceeded on. The next area held another easily defeated cleric and even more, you guessed it, skeletons.

"Is there no end to these bones?" Giroldus yelled as they smashed, burned, and punch the skeletons into oblivion. The group came upon a turning bridge which had spikes on one side and a path on the other, almost exactly as they made it past the bridge, it seemed to move, almost catching Quelaria.  
"That was close." Giroldus said catching her as she tripped.

"Thank goodness you were there to catch me." She said in a mocking tone smiling. As they reached the next area, they were about to turn left and venture further but they spotted a glowing orange note.

"It says to go straight and that the wall ahead is an illusion." Maerana said, "And Vaeldric says hi."

"That's him." Giroldus said, "Guess we should continue and get to whatever he was talking about." When the group reached the supposed fake wall they noticed a ladder that sat next to them with a peculiar looking man at the top.

"You two go ahead and find out what he was talking about, I'll find out who this guy is." Giroldus said as he climbed the ladder.

The man at the top noticed the man approach and seemed to be taken aback by his appearance.  
"Why I thought most Bernikes had left or were dead." The man said, "Guess I was wrong." The man was bald and had a nose that looked more like a beak, his laugh resembling that of a Hyena, he wore a thief set and looked like such.

"Were you the one who turned the bridge?" Giroldus asked the man.

"No. This doesn't even go to that bridge." The man said with a straight face, though it didn't seem honest. Giroldus decided the only way to find out if the man was lying was to press the switch, and unsurprisingly, it moved the bridge.

"Say you wouldn't happen to be a cleric?" The man asked

"Who wants to know?" Giroldus said "And why'd you lie about the bridge?"

"Well are you are aren't you?" the man said sneering

"Does it matter?" Giroldus said

"If you want me to talk then yes." The man cackled

"Sure whatever, I'm a cleric, now tell me why you moved the bri-" Giroldus was interrupted by the man jamming the winged spear he held into his stomach.

"I'd never talk to cleric scum. Now die." The man smiled as he pushed it deeper. This however did not hurt Giroldus as much as it agitated him. He grabbed the man's throat throwing him down into the area he had climbed up from, snapping the spearhead and pulling out the bloody point.

Quelaria had heard a commotion, so after informing Maerana the two headed back to the latter area, being greeted with the sight of the bald man being thrown onto the ground and pleading for his life. Giroldus had jumped down and landed on the man's feet, crushing them, causing him to cry out in pain and plead even louder.

"Listen to me!" Giroldus yelled "You were going to kill us merely under the assumption that we were clerics?" He picked up the man "And then I'm sure you'd laugh and pick our corpses clean right?" the Bernike yelled.

"Yes and I'm sorry! Please spare me!" The man yelled as Giroldus went to pin him up against a nearby statue.

"Giroldus no!" Maerana yelled, but it was too late, for the spikes had already deployed from the statue. The man coughed up blood onto Giroldus and screamed, as he knew what had happened, this seemed as if it hadn't fazed the warrior however who leaned in to the bloodied and dying man.

"Want to know something funny?" He whispered into the man's ear as he vomited up more blood onto the now stained chest plate of the steel armor. "Were not even clerics." Giroldus said into the man's ear. The man's face contorted into a look of surprise and sadness, his blood spilling out of his mouth as he slowly died and grew cold and limp. "Where your laughter now hyena man?" Giroldus said as he walked past the two girls into the room they had found and sat down at the bonfire.

The two women were surprised at the Girolduses behavior, he had never seemed like the kind of guy who kill someone simply over a misunderstanding, then again maybe he'd changed, maybe they'd all changed a little. The bonfire area was silent except for the sound of a cloth streaking the chest plate of Girolduses armor, the blood smearing and staining his chest plate.

"You both ready to go?" Giroldus said as he began to walk away.

"Yeah." They both replied solemnly as they continued through the catacombs, eventually reaching an area filled with skeletons that seemed to roll themselves at the trio, easily stopped and broken by Girolduses shield combined with Quelaria's pryomancy, effectively burning and destroying any wheel skeletons that they came into contact with. They had reached an area where there was a tomb fit for a giant filled by lights and from their slanted perspective what appeared to be hanging skeletons. The tomb was empty except for a creature that seemed to hold six lanterns at a time, hunched over a skeleton. They couldn't see much of the figure, only it appeared large and to have a humped back. The room was filled with an abnormally large amount of books and bodies, almost as if the creature was looking for something that needed information but test subjects as well. As they made their way towards it, the ripples they created in the water seemed to alert the creature to their presence, causing it to turn around, screeching in the process.

"This isn't just one creature." Giroldus said grimly

"It's a family fused together." Maerana said.


	20. Chapter 19: Down with the Sickness

Girolduses Journey

Chapter: 19

The beast seemed to quiet down for a second but was clearly up to something and as Giroldus sat in a sort of trance, curious as to what it would do next, a blue aura emitted from the creature and it seemed to duplicate itself.

"Of this is going to be loads of fun." Giroldus said sarcastically as he and the two other girls went back-to-back and prepared for whatever assaults the creature would bring. The creature that faced Giroldus charged up a bright light, and as he went to shield his eyes, the warrior was struck the projectile hitting him in the chest and causing him to stumble. The knight had expected some sort of follow up attack that would devastate them, but it never came.

"Is this seriously all it does?" Maerana said as she shielded her eyes.

"It appears so." Quelaria said "Then again, all it has had to deal with was skeletons who fear such pure things as light." She had a point, and as the group looked at the ten or twelve new clones around them, Giroldus informed the women of his new and brilliant plan.

"Maerana, focus on punching as many as you can, Quelaria use your pillars of flame, I'll find out the master and snuff him out." The group had started their flurry of flame and punches, and as they all dodged and rolled around the pillars of flame and bolts of light, Giroldus found his target. It had hidden itself well, but its effort to either scare off or slowly kill the adventurers was in vain. Whilst it looked for the warrior who had seemingly disappeared, Giroldus took his chance, jumping onto the creature's back. The creature shrieked and the other copies of it turned and began to charge up their lights in unison.

"No you don't!" Giroldus yelled as he grabbed onto the short stub that was on either side of the mask of the father and jerked it to the left as fast as he could. The creature's shrieks for help abruptly ended and as it collapsed Giroldus swiftly jumped back landing with a small splash behind the creatures limp body.

"It appears that as this family was bound in life, they are bound in death." Quelaria said as her and Maerana walked over to the knight.

"It's just an example of what this place and this land do to people." Giroldus said as he knelt down beside the creature as a peculiar soul surfaced from it's disintegrating corpse. "My this is an odd soul." Giroldus said as he turned the oddly red and warm object in his hand.

"I know what that is!" Quelaria said, causing the two warriors to turn, "It's the rite of kindling!"

"Oh." Maerana said, "I have heard tales of such a gift, it apparently allows clerics to ascend bonfires further, producing a higher estus yield."

"That sounds mighty useful." Giroldus said, "Shall we see if it works?"

"I don't see why not." Maerana said, "But we need to go deeper into the tombs and find the next bonfire."

"There's a deeper level?" Giroldus said, "Isn't this the tomb of the giant? Shouldn't Nito be in another room or something?"

"It's giants. It's plural." Maerana said giggling as Quelaria joined in.

"What's so funny?" The Berenike said confused.

"It's just that you have all these past memories and friends from the past but you don't even remember that Nito lives way deep down in a cavern at the bottom of the tomb of the giants." Maerana explained. This caused the Berenike to walk to the nearest ladder, climbing out of the now giggle filled tomb. Once Maerana and Quelaria had made the short climb up to where Giroldus was they saw exactly what he did, or lack thereof.

"its just pitch black." Quelaria said, "It really is like all the tales of his light devouring domain."

"Quelaria, could you light this wooden shield for me?" Giroldus said as he withdrew the old broken wooden shield he had picked up from a soldier in the burg.

"Sure, but why don't you have a torch?" Quelaria asked him

"Because it's not an item in this game." Giroldus said

"What?" The girls said in unison.

"I mean because I never picked one up." Giroldus said calmly, "What'd you think I said?"

"Nothing." They both said as Quelaria lit the small round shield, which Giroldus held above his head as they navigated their way to a perilous platform.

"Looks like we'll have to slide down." Giroldus said, "I'll go first and make sure it's safe." As he said this he stepped out and placed one foot forward, pushing off like he had done with the bed of chaos. As sparks flew off his steel boots and the stale air filled his nostrils, the Berenike reached the next platform.

"Alright!" Giroldus called up "It seems safe!" As he spoke he turned with his flaming shield, greeted by a skeleton that towered over the knight. Before he could yell to the women that it wasn't safe, the giant swung its large Murakumo down, the pure force that the blow produced putting out the shields fire and snapping through it. The knight could feel his hand snap when it tried to block the blow, but he was too busy crawling backwards to care. The creatures blue soul like eyes terrified Giroldus beyond belief for some reason and he could not reach for his great sword, only crawl like a coward. As he turned to attempt to crawl back up the slope he heard the creature arch its arm back, and he braced for the blow. A swift gust of air and the sound of crunching caused him to unclench as he turned to see streaks of gold pound in and out of the skeletons head.

"Tell me Giroldus do you always need to be saved by a woman?" Quelaria said as she slid down into the knight's face, causing him to stumble and fall backwards while Quelaria landed on his chest just fine. "Man your hand isn't looking to good." She commented as she lit a flame in her hand and the group stood up.

"Yeah and it didn't feel too good either." Giroldus said as he drank some estus, the sounds of his bones relocating making them all uneasy. The group continued down and after they slid down another rampart, weapons drawn, they came upon two giant skeletons. These skeletons were different; they wore oddly shaped helmets, which resembled that of an ancient Nordic culture.

"I suppose it really is true that anything that dies in Lordran is carted off here and dumped." Maerana said as she dodged a swing from one of the skeletons, shoving it off the ledge and down into the abyss below.

"Then again, it doesn't seem that all the skeletons of the numerous wars are here." Giroldus said as he blocked the skeletons blow with his better-suited steel shield, "So there must be some sort of pre-requisite to become one of Nitos undead." As he finished his thought Giroldus smashed his great sword into the creature's spine, snapping it in half and causing it to fall backwards off the ledge it stood on.

The next area down proved to be useful as before they ventured too far they noticed the familiar sounding crackle of a bonfire and as they approached the ledge and slipped down to where it was they came upon a familiar face.

"I thought I killed you!" Giroldus yelled as they saw the familiar bald man. The man simply turned his head and laughed.

"You think you're the only undead here mate?" The man threw his head back in a cackling laugh, "You're dead wrong. Now come here take a seat." The man said beckoning. The group was hesitant and as they sat down the man turned his face, one half of it being the familiar pink brown jerky color of the hollows, the other the human skin face of the undead.

"Now if our little encounter taught me anything." The man said, "It's that I should be more kind."

"Well I did kill you for being an ass so yeah you should've probably put two and two together." Giroldus said in an annoyed voice.

"Well then friend, consider yourself a customer of 'Patches the Merchant'," As the man spoke he poked and gestured in the air as if to show where the title would appear. "Got a nice ring to it doesn't it?" As he finished the man smiled but did not laugh, Giroldus noticed that the man seemed to be taking genuine steps to make friends so her returned the smile.

"Now Patches, I do hope you realize that we are on a very important quest down here, and I'm willing to buy supplies if you have any, but the moment you slip up I'll cut your throat got it?" Giroldus said

"Understood sir." Patches said "Now I'll only be able to start selling when I reach the surface once more so you'll have to wait until I make it back up. But then we're in business"

"I'm fine with that, now if you don't mind patches well be continuing further into this wretched place." Giroldus said as the group headed to a nearby ladder, and disappearing up and out of sight.

"That was a mighty short break Giroldus." Maerana commented.

"I just don't want to be down here longer than needed." Giroldus said, "I just down want to run into anymore freaks of nature." He said as he turned back and looked upon yet another one. "You've got to be kidding."

This creature was almost like a dog, except if a dog was only bones and looked like it was once human. The creature failed itself at them and was Giroldus blocked it with his shield, it shoved him back and as it raised its body once more he took his chance. He crouched and held his sword straight up over his head like a flag and as the creature brought itself back down it impaled its skull on the blade. The creature went limp and the bones rolled out from one another, the cracked skull leaking out the blue spirit that once inhabited it, the wisp flying off into the black abyss to possess another hell creature. The further they went the more of these and the giant skeletons they encountered, one was especially difficult and Giroldus came out of the fight with a leg that bent quite the opposite of the way you'd want a leg to bend. They eventually reached a bonfire that they took a good long rest at, the fire casting shadows of them on the wall, like a cave painting no one would ever see. They eventually reached an odd Cliffside with a tunnel that sat further down, but as they approached an odd sight greeted them.

They had been invaded, but the person oddly resembled an old healing church hero, the man's name had been Leeroy and seeing him clad in a dark wraith color red was quite a shock. The man carried the legendary grant and his slow walk soon turned into a mad charge, the war cry he let out resembling the words "Leeroy" & "Jenkins". Whatever that was they didn't know but he fought hard and fought relentlessly. His blows were hard blocks as they dented the Berenikes shield and made wait ever so long for an opening. The paladin had charged up a heavy two blow that would strike the side of Giroldus and his shield if not dodged, and as the Berenike went to evade he was misled and the grant came not from the side but above. The blow knocked him back and as his vision blurred and swelled the knight looked up through blood and spirals of his vision and saw the two women utterly annihilating the paladin he had had so much trouble with. Quelaria had been using her combustion to keep the paladin at bay and as she sprayed her flames, Quelaria would run through with her gauntlets and deliver a flurry of punches that eventually caused the paladin to fall to his knee, letting Maerana grab his head and attempt to pull off a knee to face finisher.

Like Giroldus though she was tricked and the paladin grabbed her knee, using an unknown swiftness, and violently twisted it left to right, snapping it in two places, causing the woman to fall in agony. Quelaria had attempted to combat him hand to hand but the paladin had used a far east fighting style that had resulted in Quelarias arm being broken. By now Giroldus had grown to resent this paladin and as he stood up using his sword as a sort of cane he wiped the blood, which continued to pour regardless, from his eyes and ran at the pre occupied paladin, striking him in the chest and sending him flying.

"You think you can hurt these people just because you're a paladin?" Giroldus had said as he handed Maerana the estus flask, "Well you've got another thing coming."  
With that Giroldus threw his great sword at the paladin who caught it, but as he caught it he was greeted by a punch in the face which sent him sprawling and the great sword flying even further back. The paladin jumped up and landed in fighting position, letting out a flurry of punches, one of which hit Giroldus in his already bleeding wound, causing him to stumble. As he stumbled Giroldus seemed to be having a feverish flashback to Mildred's moment at the grand cathedral in Anor Londo, the blood sickness that overtook her, and that sloppy kiss he had so detested. All of a sudden the kiss and its reason flooded his mind, the reason she had never experienced the blood lust again, was because she had given it to him. He had realized that he had had these feelings before and that he hadn't noticed was odd, when Seath killed Mildred, and when Patches attempted to kill them were the times that stood out most to him. Time had felt slowed now and as he looked up at the almost slo mo running paladin, he smiled. The paladin had stopped as he saw the smile on the bloodied man, this would prove to be a fatal mistake. Giroldus walked toward the man, the smile still on his face, tongue dashing out of his mouth every so often to lap up the blood now on his cheeks, and as the paladin delivered yet another onslaught of punches, centered at the wound on the man's head, the paladin was surprised when his fist was grabbed. Giroldus seemed to crush the man's hand in his and as the man fell to his knees, arm still outstretched due to his broken hand being still firmly held by Giroldus, the berenike jammed his knee forward and snapped the man's arm.

"That's for Quelaria." Giroldus said laughing as he threw the man arm down, the paladin now scrambling to crawl away. Giroldus grabbed the man leg as he crawled, bringing it up and then snapping it forward, "And that's for Maerana." The man now barely crawled away, leg bent awkwardly, arm barely dragging him along. Giroldus knelt down, knees on the man's shoulders.

"Don't run now, you'll spoil the fun." He said, as he lifted the man's head and knelt down whispering in it. As Maerana and Quelaria stood back up they approached the knight who had now started slamming the man's helmet against the ground with a speed they didn't know he possessed. The front of the man's helmet was dented in and bloody, the pasty blood feeding as the invader disappeared leaving only his shield and weapon.

"Giroldus are you okay?" Maerana asked as he turned to them. She only just now noticed his blood red eyes and the blood that stained his face.

"Oh I've never been better!" Giroldus laughed madly, "You guys want to find some more clerics to turn to pulp, maybe slice apart? I like to crush them more personally!" the way he spoke was like that of a madman and it crept Maerana out, his movements were like that of a drunk so she did what she thought best.

"What's wrong guys?" Giroldus laughed insanely, "Don't like this side of me?" The man had barely finished his sentence before she knocked him out.


	21. Chapter 20: Starring Death in the Faces

Girolduses Journey

Chapter 20

When Giroldus awoke he had a headache that seemed to split his head down the middle. As he slowly sat up and gazed around he noticed Maerana staring at him from across the bonfire. She seemed to stiffen as she saw him move and as she adjusted the way she sat, Giroldus noticed Quelaria sleeping, curled up in a ball, not far from the fire.

"What happened?" Giroldus said massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Thank god." Maerana said as she relaxed, "I thought I'd have to knock you out again."

"Why would you have to knock me out," Giroldus said, his face contorting in confusion, "and why would you have to do it multiple times?" At this point Maerana let out a deep sigh and began to explain the episode that Giroldus had gone through. The story horrified the knight, as he drew eerie similarities between his and Mildred episode.

"I'm sorry to have put you and Mildred through that." Giroldus said, "I had no idea that I did something like that, the strong scent of iron overtook me and I blacked out."

"It's fine just try to warn us when it's about to happen so I can knock you out." Maerana smiled as she finished her sentence, giving Giroldus a calm feeling that overtook him and helped the situation.

"We still have Nito to kill." Giroldus said, "Come get me when Quelaria wakes up." As he spoke the man quietly got to his feet, removing the bandage that had been carefully wrapped around his head, picking up his helmet and briefly looking into it's empty insides and smiling, his reflection smiling back through the circular top of the helmet. He then quickly flipped it in his hands, donning the helmet and going off to stand a little bit away and gaze off into the odd distance that lay ahead of them. A cold and salty wind blew from the odd sort of ocean that lay in front of them.

"It's so odd that all those arch trees just grow in that water." Giroldus thought, "I wonder if those are the only things down here." As he stood, arm lightly rested against the stone next to him, the knight closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, jumping when someone placed a hand against his shoulder.

"She's waking up." Maerana said as Giroldus turned, noticing his pale face, "Sorry, I didn't know I scared you." Maerana laughed a little as she said the words, the idea that something scared someone like a Berenike made her giggle. The two walked back to the bonfire where Quelaria sat, jumping up and hugging Giroldus when she saw him walking like normal.

"I thought you'd be like that forever." She said burying her face in his shoulder, "Don't ever do that again." As she did this, Giroldus was taken aback for a moment, slowly returning the embrace and breaking a smile.

"So the mighty chaos witch is capable of missing a lowly human?" He laughed, "How peculiar." His joke was followed by a swift punch to the gut. "Not going to lie, kind of deserved that." Giroldus said between breaths.

The group sat around the bonfire coming up with a game plan as to how they would defeat the lord of death itself.

"I'll take him on while you and Quelaria fend off his skeletons." Giroldus said looking at Maerana, "If we're lucky, we might just make it out alive."

The group headed to the cave they had been attempting to enter before Girolduses 'episode' and journeyed in.

The cave was quiet and the silence hung in the air like smoke in a house on fire. The quaint silence was interrupted by another giant skeleton climbing up the side of the cliff and readying a bow. The arrows were easy enough to avoid and the skeleton was easily knocked off the cliff. Though it took a couple tries, as it would just climb back up time after time. The trio made their way further down the cliff where what appeared to be a single skeleton waited for them, bow drawn.

"I'll take care of this one." Quelaria said.

"Are you sure?" Giroldus said, "You don't have to, me and Maerana could easily take care of it." As he spoke she rolled her eyes, turning to face him and re asserting herself.

"Look, are you going to let me help or not?" She said in an annoyed voice, dodging an arrow that sunk into the ground next to her foot.

"Fine." Giroldus said, "Nice dodge by the way."

"Thanks." She said as she walked ahead of them, going to dispatch the archer. Even though Giroldus knew that Quelaria was more than capable of killing a skeleton, he still felt uneasy, he soon discovered why. As he looked ahead, he noticed an odd glint of steel as Quelaria lit her flame in her hand, and as she got closer, it hit him.

"Quelaria get out of the way!" He yelled as he lunged forward, just barely shoving her out of the way of the kicking skeleton that waited around a narrow corner, the blow knocking him over the side of the cliff into the darkness below.

As he fell, the knight felt his body hit rock, rolling down a slope and then falling again and, surprisingly, hitting a pool of water like a rock. Even with his armor on, the distance he had fallen into the water still knocked the wind out of him, causing his swim to the surface to be frantic and fell as if he would never reach the top. But when he finally broke the surface he took deep gulping breaths, while also trying to maintain his floating status. The knight searched all around him and eventually saw a dim but visible light seeping into the large area he was in through a small slit in the rocks. Swimming over toward it, the knight climbed up onto the small shelf of rock that sat in front of it and as he went to crawl through the slit, he noticed the body of a certain paladin he had recently killed. He was about to say something to the man, but noticed that the man did not move and gave no indication that he was in any way alive. This was odd to the knight as when he went to shake the man, his foot bumped into a pile of what felt like rocks and cloth.

"What the hell?" Giroldus said as he bent down and picked up what felt like armor, a small piece of paper falling out onto the damp ground below. Picking the paper up Giroldus crouched down near the light, making the writing legible.

"Hello." The note started, "If you have found me, you have ventured deep into the abyss of the catacombs and have found me and or this note. I ask that you take up my mantle and armor, continue the idea of the paladin, and do not let it die. You may have my armor and weapon, all I ask is you use them for good. I can't ensure this but it's all I ask. Thank you, Sincerely, Paladin Leeroy of the Way of White."  
The note made Giroldus feel sorry for killing the man's spirit, the last thing he had. But nonetheless Giroldus took his armor and Grant, continuing on through the hole, giving the man's body one last glance. The area next contained quite the surprise, a long wooden table lit only by numerous candles that seemed to have been burning for ages, in a sort of large cavern area where two familiar faces sat, along with the Lord of Death himself.

"Welcome to my home, Knight Giroldus, Human Ambassador of the Berenike." The Lord of Death's voice was regal and refined, odd for the man who had been the first to die. Maerana and Quelaria turned and looked down the table their faces lightning at his sight.

"Hello Nito, it is good to see you after all these years. Though I must say it is a first for me to hear your voice, I am a little taken aback." At this the main skull, which Giroldus assumed to be Nitos own, curled its old teeth into a smile.

"It is odd for me to speak directly, though after all these years it is good to speak to someone. Everyone else has either gone mad or left." His voice seemed to have a pang of sadness in it and Giroldus knew it all too well. The cavern quieted for a moment and the group looked around at each other, the faint light of the candles on the table illuminating them all in a clam sort of glow.

"Now Nito." Giroldus said, "My journey here has not simply been to reminisce, I have come for the powerful soul the great lord gave to you when you fended off the dragons." As he spoke Maerana and Quelaria braced for what was to come, unsure of how the encounter would go. The comment nonetheless caused the grave lord to smile once more and seem to chuckle.

"I see." The grave lord spoke, "I assume you are speaking of course of this?" As he finished his sentence the grave lord withdrew the glistening soul from somewhere inside his ribcage, the light sending shadows streaking across his cloth robe, the black fabric seeming to rustle at the lights mere presence.

"That is exactly what I mean my lord." Giroldus said placing a hand on the hilt of his great sword, his face taking on a stern look. The action of which caused Nito to laugh.

"My dear boy, I do not intend to fight you over such a useless thing such as this." The grave lords skull seemed to smile even more, "I will give it to you on one condition." At this the skull quickly took on a serious expression as the voice boomed. "You must bring me the head of the last ancient dragon that slumbers in the old ash lake."  
The collective gasp from the trio seemed to drain the air from the room and as Giroldus spoke again he sounded confused and intrigued all at once.

"I thought Ornstein had killed the last one ages ago, how does this one live?" He seemed to lean forward as if it would allow him to hear the lord of death's voice any easier.

"It survived in an egg, it has grown now and though it is still young, it could prove considerably more troublesome when it reaches adulthood." Nito said in a matter of fact tone, "All I ask is that you bring me its head." The prospect of slaying an ancient dragon excited Giroldus and knowing that it was only a youngling made it seem all the easier.

"We'll do it." Giroldus said before Maerana and Quelaria could speak.

"Excellent." Nito said as the skull shifted into another smile, "Guards escort them to the surface."

"We won't let you down sir." Giroldus said as he went to leave with the confused women, "But if I may ask, doesn't the soul give you power? How will you rule without it?" At that the grave lord laughed and it's boom echoed through the cavern.

"My dear boy, I am the first of the dead, my existence and title alone gives me all the power I need, this soul only allowed me to combat dragons, but seeing as I have you now I no longer need it." Giroldus thought he would have more questions but that answer seemed satisfactory oddly enough.

"Thank you once again my lord, we shall not let you down!" The knight called as they were escorted out and through a secret cavern and up into an elevator, where the sweet scent of the surface and all it's grass and fresh air beckoned them. When they reached the upper level of the graveyard, the warm fresh air hit like a bag of bricks causing Giroldus to kneel down and lay in it yelling, "I've never liked the smell of dirt so much!"


	22. Chapter 21: The Ash Lake Altercation

Girolduses Journey

Chapter: 21

After they had returned to the old and decayed shrine, Giroldus had gotten over the initial happiness of being in fresh air and realized something that hadn't quite crossed his mind in the initial glee of the moment.

"Hey Quelaria." He said over his shoulder as they stopped near the bonfire in the old shrine,

"What is it Giroldus?" She replied curiously.

"I was wondering if since you're one of the more higher ups in society if you knew how to get to this Ash Lake place?" When Giroldus asked both he and Maerana turned to the woman as if expecting an immediate answer.

"Well I know you have to get there through an old hollowed out Arch-Tree." Quelaria said rubbing her chin, "But after that I don't know."

"Well where is this tree?" Giroldus asked still confused.

"Oh I remember, it's down in that wretched town my sisters fled to when they were disfigured." At this Girolduses face seemed to lose all light and he simply responded,

"Oh. All right then. I guess we should get going." His voice was devoid of emotion and as they rode the lift down they all fell silent. The walk to the valley of drakes was similarly silent, though Quelaria slowed her pace and fell back to have a word with Maerana.

"Did something happen here that I don't know of?" She said as they walked into the dark tunnel that led to the town.

"I was going to ask you the same." Maerana said, her voice falling silent as three ogres approached them.

"Where… is…Mildred?" One of the Orcs spoke in a guttural and crude voice. Giroldus didn't answer, he simply looked the creature in the eye with the look of a broken man who could bring himself to answer. The creatures all seemed to catch on and they all slowly parted and slumped down, letting the knight continue on. The journey down to the elevator wheel was solemn and Maerana and Quelaria couldn't help but wonder what was going on, every creature they passed simply glanced at Giroldus, noticed his face, and parted silently. When they reached the bottom of the wheel the trio continued on, past the bonfire in the sewer, and too the old tree that sat across the lake of mud.

"I always hated this stuff." Quelaria said trying to lighten the mood to no avail. They soon reached a room where a hollow with a wooden shield sat dead, the path seeming to end.

"Now that we've stopped, I've been meaning to ask Giroldus, why are all these creatures simply moving? If this were any other time they would practically be jumping onto us." At that Giroldus stopped moving for a moment, then he violently slapped the hollows corpse, causing it slump to the left and onto the wood ground.

"I didn't keep my promise." He said quietly.

"What?" Maerana asked,

"I didn't keep my promise!" He yelled as he kicked the corpse, causing an illusionary wall to give way. "Look." He said removing his helmet and running his hands through his hair, replacing it back on his head with a huff of frustration. "I'll tell you guys when we get to this lake, wherever it may be."

The crew ventured deeper into the tunnel and found another illusionary wall behind a chest, this one led to the vast hollowed out inside of the great old tree, the sight being something to behold.

"Looks like we have to see what's at the very bottom. Yippee." Giroldus said sarcastically. The tree didn't seem all that precarious at first, but the drop one risked made it all the more dangerous. They had made it decently far down the tree when they encountered more Basilisks, memories of the Depths crawling into Girolduses mind.

"Quelaria, do not ingest the fumes these creatures spray, it'll petrify you." Maerana said in a tone far more serious than Quelaria had ever heard her use. Giroldus seemed to take extreme pride in smashing the beast's to bits, Quelaria worried that the same blood lust from before had overtaken him but her worries were soon pushed aside when Giroldus looked up from one of the beast's bodies and gave her a small smile, nothing ghastly or deranged, but a sort of 'it's going to be okay' smile. When they reached the base of the tree, they were greeted by massive Mushroom men thought they seemed oblivious to the troop, who hurriedly scurried past the hulking things. When they exited out onto a root of the tree they walked onto a weird substance, sand. The sky was amazing and Quelaria couldn't recall having seen anything that was more awe-inspiring.

"Now it's time I do some explaining I suppose." Giroldus said still gazing at the sky as the two women turned and looked at him. "When I first got to Blight Town, I was invaded by Mildred but vanquished her vengeful spirit." As he finished that thought Giroldus turned back to the two, "She later assisted me in killing the morphed witch Quelaag, at which point I was entranced by her spirit and skill in combat." Giroldus smiled at the pleasant thought, then continued. "I went looking for her and was poisoned, she found me and patched me up, giving me the first real food I had had in a long time. When I went to take her on my travels I made a promise to the people she had tried so hard to protect." He paused and seemed to choke on the next couple words, "I said I would bring her back and that they wouldn't have to worry." As he finished he turned back away from them and looked over his shoulder. "I broke that promise."

The silence that followed was a mix of sadness and bewilderment, the group continuing on in a dazed silence. The next couple hundred feet of beach consisted of Giroldus blocking boiling Hydra water as they moved cover to cover on the small island of sand and through a log onto the other side. When they reached the next section of beach, past another long dead arch tree they noticed it was about the same, except with small inlets where odd clam monsters lay asleep. Giroldus wasted no time in waking the beast's with a sword through the mouth, Maerana swiftly slicing off the creature's legs. There were two of the clam monsters and as they finished the last ones, they noticed the tree stump the dragon most likely lived in and stopped for a moment.

"Giroldus." Quelaria said in a stern voice, "Before we fight this ancient and deadly enemy, I need to know something." The way she spoke let Giroldus know he needed to give this his undivided attention, causing the knight to turn and look at her. "The way you speak of Mildred and the way in which you react when people bring her up." She struggled with the next words, "You really loved her didn't you?" Giroldus noticed the look on her face and explained the best he could.

"Yes." He said sternly, "Though we met on the battlefield, her presence came to be one of the only things that comforted me on my journey through this land of horrors, and though I love her, I share an equally deep love for you, the woman who represents me and everything I was and knew." Giroldus took her cheek in his hand and looked at her with a smile, "You both represent two equally important parts in me. My past and my future." The two shared a smile and a light kiss, the trio resuming formation soon after.

"You know you guys, even if we do die and I don't come back." Maerana said as they walked into the stump, "It's been one hell of a ride with friends like you guys." As she finished Giroldus couldn't help but laugh,

"Thanks Maerana."

The dragon looked odd, but still formidable. It sat facing them in it's nest, it's wings curled up against it as it looked upon them, it's face resembled that of a bird and it was a weird looking ancient. Giroldus and the party approached cautiously, and as they neared they noticed the beast was asleep.

"Oh this is going to be too-" Giroldus was cut off as he stepped on one of the old decayed branch, the young beast waking and screeching at it's new adversaries.

"I already hate this thing." Giroldus said as he drew his blade. The beast began to crawl out and as they got the full scope of this youngling they were still awestruck. It was quite a large dragon and even young it stood larger than even the Hell Kite. The beast took a couple easily dodged swipes but as it lowered its head, Giroldus realized what it was about to do and ordered Maerana and Quelaria to either get behind him or dive into the water. The creature bellowed fire, which impacted Girolduses shield causing him to slide back in the sand, which was now glass in front of him. The two women had jumped into the nearby water and as they resurfaced they noticed Giroldus slicing and blocking the dragon. The dragon swung its claw, it's talons cutting through the air, and instead of blocking, and Giroldus turned his sword sideways, impaling the creature's claw on his sword. The creature screeched in pain and swung its claw upward, causing the knight to fly up with it, and his sword to slip out of the creature's claw. The knight landed on the dragon's back, the beast noticing and attempting to get him off anyway possible.

The dragon slammed into the sides of its stump chipping and breaking it as it eventually smashed out of the other side, falling onto it's side and partially into the water. Giroldus gripped the odd hair that grew on the ridge of the dragon's spine and held on with all this might, the water suffocating and weakening him, but his resolve holding strong. The beast climbed out of the murky depths and attempted to take flight, its massive wings beating as it attempted to fly into the odd gray sky. Giroldus knew if it were to get going, he would surely fall and all chance for the lord soul would be lost, so, doing the only thing he could think of, he climbed further up the dragon's mane. The dragon jerked it's body and flew higher to get the knight off, but it's frantic screeching and mid air flail were cut short when Giroldus used the momentum of a brief fall caused by the creatures flails to drive his sword into it's neck, his sword piercing through to the other side. The dragon stopped moving and as it fell, it's wings caused it to glide and then flip, it's giant body gaining momentum as it fell faster and faster until slamming into the old broken stump that marked the halfway point on the beaches. Maerana and Quelaria ran over to the area near the dragon who lay on it's back, dead and cold, sword still lodged in it's throat, chunks of wood were splintered and stabbed into the creature, the side of the stump know broken inward.

"Where's Giroldus?" Maerana asked worried.

"Over here." A sputtering voice could be heard. When the two women approached they noticed that Giroldus had coughed up a considerable amount of blood and as he lay there he instructed Quelaria in a faint voice.

"Grab the Estus from my belt and pour it into my mouth." He coughed.

"How much?" Quelaria asked hurriedly as she grabbed it,

"All of it to be safe." He said spitting up more blood, the warm and honey like liquid beginning to caress his lips. After a brief moment, the sound of joints and ligaments snapping into place could be heard and Giroldus sat up slowly.

"Remind me to never kill a dragon while airborne." The knight said rubbing his neck.


	23. Chapter 22: No Pun Intended

Girolduses Journey

Chapter: 22

"Thank Gwyn you're okay!" Quelaria said as she embraced Giroldus, "I was afraid you'd died."

"Where's a dragon slayer when you need one am I right?" Giroldus joked as Quelaria released her arms.

"Only moments behind you it seems." A familiar voice said.

"Ornstein?" Giroldus said as he pivoted his head to where the dragon lay dead, the dragon slayer examining the fatal wound as he spoke.

"Your method could use some tweaking but it is dead I suppose. What brings you here Giroldus?" As he finished the sentence the old dragon slayer seemed to just be noticing the two new female companions. "Who are these new additions, and where is Mildred?" He said approaching.

"Mildred was a victim of the white dragon, he used his breath to turn her to stone." As he stopped, Giroldus seemed to have an idea jump into his head, "You wouldn't happen to know of a cure would you Ornstein?" He asked in a desperate tone.

"I'm afraid not my friend, though I'm sure Ciaran would know if she were still around." The dragon slayer said with a sad smile.

"She was quite the master of poisons and the like wasn't she?" Giroldus said with a chuckle.

"Since you seem to not want to introduce us Giroldus, I shall introduce myself to the captain." Quelaria said with a huff, "How have you been Ornstein?" She said looking up into his face.

"My my, if it isn't Quelaria." Ornstein said, "Another friend I have not seen for some time. How do you do madam?" Ornstein said with a short bow.

"I am good as I can be, and yourself? It is odd to see you away from your post in Anor Londo." She commented, "It is also odd to not find my sister stapled to your hip as always." She finished with a smirk.

"How is Queyla?" The knight chuckled.

"I'll be frank with you Ornstein, I don't quite know myself. I know not whether she was maimed by my mother's experiments, or if she escaped this wretched kingdom before it succumbed to dark." She said with a matter of fact tone.

"There is hope yet." Ornstein said adjusting his red hair. "Who may you be m'lady?" Ornstein said looking to Maerana.

"I am Mae-" Before she finished Ornstein's face grew pale and he knelt down on one knee at a rather fast pace and began to speak in a regal tone.

"Forgive me my lady, I did not recognize you at first. Again I ask for your forgiveness for my insolence."

"Um, Maerana, what's going on?" Giroldus and Quelaria asked simultaneously.

"Ugh." Maerana said massaging the bridge of her nose, "I suppose it's time I tell you." She said sighing and sounding suddenly tired. "My name is Maerana, but that's not exactly my full title."

"Title?" Giroldus said confused, "Then what exactly is your full title?"

"Maerana of Astora, now rightful heir to the throne of Astora, daughter of Flann, god of flame, and sister of now undead Prince Ricard of Astora." Ornstein said quickly, "She has been missing for some time, she was taken from Oolacile long ago and presumed dead. She was one of the reasons Ricard left." As he finished Ornstein stood from his position and looked back at Giroldus, "I'm surprised she hasn't told you already. Or gone home."

"I'm sorry Giroldus, it's just, when I saw what the world had become here, I was afraid of what had become of my home." Maerana twiddled her thumbs and looked down at the sand as she spoke. "Plus when I saw how you guys treated me when I was just me, I didn't want to ruin that by making you guys think you had to make me go home by knowing I was royalty."

At this Giroldus did something unexpected, he laughed, and he couldn't stop.

"What's so funny?" Maerana and Quelaria said in unison with Ornstein.

"I sorry," Giroldus laughed, "Just give me a second." After a couple more seconds of laughing and a few short bursts, Giroldus composed himself. "Okay I'm done."

"What was so funny?" Maerana said punching him in the arm.

"Yes, I don't quite see the humor." Ornstein agreed.

"I just found it amusing that you thought we'd turn you in like some kind of mercenaries when in all reality, I wouldn't have even know who you were, even with the title you would've still just been the same old Maerana." As he finished Giroldus smiled at her, giving her a weak friendly punch in the arm.

"Thank you." Maerana said hugging him with a smile.

"Okay Maerana, as his mistress I think that hug has lasted long enough." Quelaria said after a moment, gently pulling the woman off of Giroldus.

"Mistress?" They all said in unison, the description causing even Ornstein to raise an eyebrow.

"Well of course, I'm the only one who's been… let's say… close to his great sword." Quelaria said hugging Girolduses arm, causing everyone but her to blush like mad, Giroldus especially. This caused the woman to laugh, the sight of the captain of Gwyn's knights being embarrassed being too much to take. After a moment, the color faded from Girolduses face, the berenike turning to the captain.

"While you are here I must ask you a favor Ornstein." As he spoke Ornstein cocked an eyebrow,

"What might that be Giroldus?" The captain seemed thoroughly intrigued.

"I did not kill this dragon purely for sport, I killed it for Nito, I need you to decapitate it for me." The dragon slayer seemed surprised for a moment but regained his composure.

"You've spoken with Nito?" He asked but quickly moved on, "No matter, I will do it, but you must let me accompany you when you deliver it." As he finished Ornstein seemed genuinely invested in coming with them, his excitement showing on his face.

"I see no problem with that, on one condition. Well two really."

"And what might that be?" Ornstein asked.

"You carry the head, and, you have to help me ride that Hydra." Giroldus said pointing across the lake.

"Ride the Hydra?" Ornstein scoffed, "Why not just kill it?" At that Giroldus got a devious look on his face,

"Why not both?"

As they stood facing the beast on the beach, the two knights looked like mini versions of themselves, at least from where Quelaria and Maerana were sitting.

"I wonder if he's actually going to be able to do it." Maerana said to Quelaria.

"I hope so, this sand is getting annoying." Quelaria responded adjusting her cloak.

"Okay Ornstein, just try to get it to do that thing!" Giroldus yelled as they dodged the creature's water blasts.

"What thing?" Ornstein yelled back as he narrowly avoided a water blast.

"The thing where it-" Giroldus yelled as he was hit by a blast, the knight getting back up and running back. "Where it-" He yelled getting hit again. The knight ran back again, this time annoyed, "Where it slams its heads into the ground!" He yelled as he blocked a blast with his shield.

"I'll try!" The captain yelled, getting closer to the Hydra, it's heads moving back to compensate.

"It's going to do it!" Giroldus yelled happily, "It's going to do the head sla-" Giroldus yelled as the creature unexpectedly shot water and hit the knight dead on, throwing his back into the sand once more.

"Should I try again?" Ornstein yelled laughing.

"No!" Giroldus yelled lying in the sand, "Just kill that thing already!" At that Ornstein smiled,

"My pleasure." He said to himself, charging a bolt of lightning and firing it into the water around the Hydra. The creature shrieked and spasmed, but in the end it fell back into the lake, it's now charred and steamy body sinking into the water below.

"Let's get back to Nito now." Ornstein said approaching the still laying down Giroldus and extending a hand. Taking the captain's hand Giroldus dusted himself off and approached the two women that sat further up the beach.

"Have fun?" Quelaria asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Loads." Giroldus said in an annoyed voice.

"I had fun." Ornstein said in a happy tone, "Now let us get to the bonfire and go, follow me." With that, the captain of the guard led them to the bonfire that sat just on the other side of the root they entered from, the group warping back to majula, head in tail. When they reached the bonfire, they went to approach the area where they had been brung up by the skeletons, but before they got there they encountered another familiar face.

"Vaeldric?" Giroldus asked as they got closer, "What are you doing here?" He said giving the man a quick embrace.

"Well I was here for two things, I was getting my pyromancy more attuned by Laurentius, and I was going to give you this." With that Vaeldric handed Giroldus an old and broken pendant. "I got that when I went to the ruins of the archives, it was one of the only things not completely burned. I was going to go into the caves, but I couldn't bring myself to see what was down there." As he finished Vaeldric's face grew serious for a moment but a smile came across it just as fast. "How was killing that thing?" He asked pointing to the head Ornstein was carrying on his shoulders, the head seeming oddly large in a normal environment.

"It was a pain in the neck, no pun intended, but it was worth it." Giroldus said, causing Maerana to laugh into her hand.

"Whoa there Giroldus, you're the big buff hero, I make the jokes." Vaeldric said serious, "Puns included."

"Alright there big guy." Giroldus said laughing, "I won't do it again. But why are you giving me this pendant? What's it for?" Giroldus asked dangling it from his hand and spinning it.

"That's what you have to find out, I took it to a lady who specializes in this kind of stuff and she said that you should try going to the Dark Water Basin, she says that there's a cave in the rocks beyond a waterfall guarded by a Hydra, that's where she said you'll find out it's secrets." Vaeldric sounded enthralled enough for Giroldus to make a mental note about the place, "I only bring it up because she said something about it being a gateway to the past or something."

When Vaeldric finished Giroldus realized that this could be very important, making sure to commit the location to memory.

"Thank you Vaeldric. Sincerely." Giroldus said, "I'll check it out after I visit Nito."

"Alright, sounds good, I'll be seeing you my friend." Vaeldric said as he began to walk away, he suddenly stopped and turned back to face them.

"Hey." He said sounding confused, "Did someone make a sexual innuendo I don't know about?"

At that all but Quelaria blushed madly once more, the chaos witch chuckling to herself.

"That's what I thought." Vaeldric said smiling. "For real this time, have a good one you guys. Try not to make anymore jokes without me!" He called as he warped away.

"No guarantees." Quelaria said hugging Girolduses arm once more.

"Oh Gwyn help me." Giroldus said jokingly as the group continued further into the shrine and out into the graveyard, where the skeletons waited expectantly, opening up the elevator and grabbing the head from Ornstein.

"It will be good to speak to Nito, tell me is his servant still translating for him?" The captain asked.

"Translate?" Giroldus said, "I know it sounds odd, but he just speaks to us now." Giroldus said leaning forward and looking at the knight.

"He speaks?" Ornstein said confused, "What does he sound like?" The Captain said interested.

"How you would think the god of death sounds." Giroldus said laughing

"So like Liam Neeson?" Ornstein said.

"Who?" The three others said in unison.

"I don't quite know." Ornstein said feeling his mouth, "Where did that come from?" He wondered aloud.


	24. Chapter 23: Wibbly Wobbley Timey Wimey

Girolduses Journey

Chapter 23

The elevator ride had been short and as they reached the chamber, Giroldus couldn't help but notice the dank and musty smell of the catacombs come flooding back.

"Ah, you have returned!" Nito called as he looked up from a piece of paper he had been signing. "I cannot help but say I am pleased to see you." Nito said, looking back down at the paper. "I see you have joined the trio Captain." He continued, flipping to a new sheet.

"It is nice to speak to you Nito, I have not had the pleasure of speaking to anyone who was not either insane or scared about dying." After a brief silence Ornstein realized how many eyebrows were simultaneously cocked in his direction and added, "Besides Giroldus and the gang that is." He finished with a nervous smile.

The grave lord simply chuckled and stood up from his table, walking over and standing mere meters from the gang.

"Now I suppose I should hold up my end of the bargain." The grave lord said reaching into his rib cage. "Here you are Sir Giroldus."

The soul raided such power that Giroldus had to take a deep breath when receiving it.

"Now I suppose you should be off to save this 'dying' land and such." Nito said as he returned to his papers.

"Why such sarcasm about this lands imminent death?" Giroldus asked in a respectful but still curious tone.

"My boy, I am a lord of death, the fate of this land matters not to me for I shall control all in the end. I am death incarnate, I do not die. I am the lord of the end. I have many other concerns as well." As Nito finished Giroldus stood flabbergasted by the truth that lay behind the god's words, the gang turning and walking towards the elevator.

"Giroldus." Nito called. "I'd like it if you would wait a moment, I wish to speak to you once more before you carry on with your mission." At this Giroldus turned and approached the table, the rest of the gang continuing up the elevator and waiting at the surface.

"What is it that you wish to say my lord?" Giroldus said taking a seat.

"I know you have met a knight called Solaire, and I assume he told you about the flow of time in this land?"

Giroldus smiled at the thought of the oh so courageous and determined knight that was solaire, "Yes, he spoke on how it was distorted and misconstrued."

"I suppose you know of a knight called Black Iron Tarkus?" Nito said writing and signing more.

"I may have seen something of him at Sen's Fortress, I believe he had a summon sign."

"Well the special thing about that knight is that he is simultaneously alive and dead."

"How can that be?" Giroldus wondered aloud

"The flow of time is not clear to a normal undead or even to a man like Ornstein." Nito continued, "He is also both simultaneously dead and alive. So is everyone you know." Nitos words caused Giroldus to take off his helmet and ruffle his hair, a method he had long ago used to calm himself.

"I do not understand. Does that mean I am also both simultaneously alive and dead?" At that moment Nito stopped signing and made a noise that sounded like him clearing his throat.

"That is what I wanted to tell you. It is quite peculiar. No matter how many time lines I gaze into, you live on, you are dead in none of them." As Nito spoke he sounded genuinely curious but Giroldus still stood, dumbfounded and confused.

"Timelines? Times where my friends are dead but I live? I need more explanation my lord." At this Nito seemed to grit his teeth in thought, and after a brief silence he beckoned Giroldus over.

"I shall show you, but be warned, this pain will be like none you have ever experienced. Do you still wish to continue?" As Nito spoke he sounded concerned about Giroldus, but the knight knew he had know.

"I care not for the risks, only the answers." Giroldus said removing his helmet.

"So be it." Nito said, placing his skeletal hand on the Knight's head.

The pain Nito had spoken of had not yet shown itself, but the things he spoke of flooded into his mind. The things came in a different form than expected; it played out in front of him on multiple scenes, all of a version of him doing something different. There were three visions, all of different locations and time periods, but all shared one thing, him. The first was of him in an large open area, it was dark and rainy, with what looked like him but with more facial hair, kneeling on the ground next to a knight clad in an unfamiliar but still odd looking white armor. The armor had multiple heads carved into the helm, the body bore the crest of whatever kingdom the knight served and the knight lay dead, blood seeping from a dent in the armor that set right under the crest of the armor. The knight carried an odd sword that seemed to be barbed with wire, his shield resembling a mirror fit for a king. As Giroldus looked on he noticed this version of him turn and look towards where the vision viewed from, giving a brief smile as the vision faded. The next vision was odd, the architecture of the location was odd, it appeared to be Victorian or Gothic, either or which had only been used sparsely in Lordran and the surrounding kingdoms. This vision was odd because this version of him was using a weird weapon that made a booming sound and fired some sort of projectile, like a condensed ballista. This version of him appeared to dash around as if on air, using some sort of axe against a man who appeared to be a priest, who used the same sort of weapon. It was odd to watch this version of him fight; he was swift and struck with lightning speed. The priest looking man eventually began to screech and transformed into some sort of beast, the beast jumped like no ordinary man or beast and roared like his vocal cords had ripped long ago. This version of him detonated his weapon and the beast seemed to be stunned, causing him to rush in and somehow transform the axe into a smaller version of itself and decapitate the beast man, the fight ending with a thud. This version of him turned towards him, tipping a blood-spattered top hat and adjusting a monocular on his 'unique' eyes. The vision faded and the final one came into view, this was odd but was the easiest to understand. He seemed to be watching himself fight Smough, though something was off, disturbing even. This version had that look in his eyes, the same bloodthirsty look that had overtaken both him and Mildred but it seemed evolved, worse somehow.

The version that fought Smough didn't use a shield, which was odd seeing as how he seemed to get hit far more than it seemed he could take. This version seemed to be slicing the executioners armor with a speed he didn't think his arms could achieve but then almost as if out of nowhere, the executioner landed a hit that produced a sickening thud against the knights helmet. The dented helmet fell to the ground with a clang, the version of him stumbling back and clutching the side of his head. Blood seemed to pour into his hands, but the version seemed to pause and laugh, a sickening cackle that echoed in the great hall. The executioner seemed to back away, fearful of what would happen next. The version grabbed the great sword once more; sprinting towards the executioner and holding it like some sort of combat knife, before taking one final leap into the air and driving it through the executioner's chest. Smough seemed to stumble back and fall down, dropping his hammer and coughing. The version seemed to take advantage of the victory, but began wildly stabbing the executioner, causing blood to spray out onto his face, the version laughing and then stopping his disgusting display of victory, smearing the blood onto his face. This version turned and looked towards the area that Giroldus viewed from, as if he was able to see himself standing in the wings, watching like a scared dog. All he did was laugh, no wink, and no silence, just a sickening and guttural laugh. As the vision faded the pain Nito had mentioned hit him like a bag of bricks, his head feeling as if someone was prying it open with their bare hands. Giroldus finished screaming and fell to his knees, clutching his head, and breathing heavily.

"Those visions gave me no answers, only more questions." Giroldus said in a huff.

"The third vision is what worries me the most." Nito said as he walked over to Giroldus, lending a finger to help him up. "None of your friends were present, and you, you were different."

"Yeah, it's this thing I have, a companion of mine used to have it, but it somehow moved on to me." Giroldus said, "It is like I get this uncontrollable blood lust and I black out and do things I would never do. This still does not answer my questions." Nito appeared to stare deep into Giroldus, brushing off the comment, and when he seemed to stop, he began to speak.

"I have looked deep within you Giroldus, and I have seen something I have not even heard of in a long, long time." Nitos description of his illness scared and frightened Giroldus, which frightened him and caused him to speak out.

"Nito you must tell me what it is, I need to know how to either control it or get rid of it." Nito seemed to clench his teeth and then continued on.

"Giroldus I have to bring in someone who knows more of these things than I do, but be warned, he is odd."

"What do you mean?" Giroldus wondered aloud.

"I have set him as the manager of a crypt that I have been constructing for a King who lives across the sea, he is quite odd, his land is a place of many kings and monarchs, though I'm sure that peace time will come to an end soon. None the less he gets worried easily and comes off as cold and distant." The man seemed to show up soon, the weirdest part of him being that he was not a skeleton.

"Hello human." The man said, his skin was grayish purple and his voice was deep.

"Agdayne, I'd like you to meet sir Giroldus." Nito said to the man.

"What do you need my lord?" Agdayne said simply, putting his hands behind his back.

"This human may have that 'Vermin' parasite you were telling me about. Or perhaps he is like that sorcerer you spoke of." Nito said.

"Would you like me to examine him sir?" Agdayne asked.

"It would please me greatly." Nito said.

"Human come here." Agdayne said, causing Giroldus to approach, Agdayne laying a hand on his shoulder and closing his eyes. "Hmm." Agdayne said, "This is odd."

"What is it my boy?" Nito asked him in a curious tone.

"He is more alike the sorcerer than he is with a victim of the parasite." Agdayne said removing his hand. "He has something dark sealed inside of him."

"Is it something I should be worried about?" Giroldus asked sounding frightened.

"No." Agdayne said, "But you should be careful, this is an energy more akin to the abyss than it is the other personality that is tied to the sorcerer. None the less, be safe and control your anger and lust for blood." Agdayne said, beginning to walk away, "But I must go my lord, the construction must be directed."

"I shall speak with you later Agdayne." Nito said as the grave keeper faded into the dark. "Now for you Giroldus, go, I have kept you too long, you have a fate to greet." Nito said ushering him to the elevator.

"But Nito-" Giroldus said as he was pushed into the lift.

"No, no, no, my boy go, all answers in due time." He said as the elevator began to go up.

"But sir-" Giroldus said.

"In due time." The grave lord called as the elevator continued up.

The ride up was awkward to say the least, Giroldus mulling over how he would tell the gang at the top, and the quiet of the lift accompanying his own silence along with the two motionless skeletons.

The lift stopped and Giroldus stepped out, Quelaria walking up to him as Maerana and Ornstein chatted on the ground in the grass.

"What was that all about?" She asked with a smile. A million and one things rushed through his mind, everything he had been sown and told, but then it all stopped and his answer fell out.

"Nothing really, just some catching up."


	25. Chapter 24: Nightmares & Dwayne Johnson

Girolduses Journey

Chapter 24

Quelaria could see through his lie, it showed in his eyes, the way it always had. She had begun to notice it when she had spoke to him on his second escort mission with her, the conversation revolving around their relationship. She had asked him an awkward but blunt question, how he felt about her. She had gotten an answer she didn't expect through his words, but his eyes, that's what gave her the real answer. His words insisted he felt that their relationship was strictly professional and nothing more, though his eyes screamed he wished it to be something more.

"Well, I'm glad that's all." She lied back, snapping back to the current conversation, she knew it was best not to try to force him to talk, not because he wouldn't; but because she knew that if he wouldn't tell even her, that it was something she probably wouldn't even want to hear.

"Yes, but before we continue on, I'd like to rest, my head is killing me." Giroldus said with a wiry smile.

"I don't see why not, my legs could use a break as well." She replied as they began to walk back, stopping near Ornstein and Maerana who both seemed oblivious to the world around.

"The thing I miss most is the masquerades." Ornstein said as he plucked some grass and let it float away in the wind. "They were always a great escape from the copious amount of work constantly piled onto our plates."

"They were also a great excuse to see my sister." Quelaria chimed in a sassy but joking tone as the two noticed the others.

"I think what I miss the most." Maerana said as she stood up and dusted her legs off. "Was seeing the subjects and my friends. They were always smiling and were so nice, even if some of it was because they had too. Nowadays you're lucky to find someone who will do you the common decency of stabbing you in the front."

"A reminder of why we must always try our hardest to remain with our honor in tact, even with no cause or King to rally behind." Ornstein added as they approached the shrine, Giroldus and Quelaria beginning to settle in as they neared the fire.

"Why are we stopping?" Maerana asked as the two others began to lie down, Giroldus laying his head in Quelaria's lap.

"Well I figure the four kings aren't going anywhere, and with this riddle Vaeldric gave us to solve, we have more than enough time to take a small rest." Giroldus said, massaging the bridge of his nose, "Plus my head's killing me."

"Well then this seems like more than an adequate time to tell you all." Ornstein said as Giroldus finished, "I must take my leave from our little party of punishers."

"What?" They all said in unison.

"I stuck around simply to help deliver the dragon's head, I came to see if it was alive as a sort of last check before I left Lordran." The dragon slayer said in a matter of fact tone.

"I guess it was only a matter of time." Giroldus said from his position in Quelaria's lap. "A knight like yourself is bound to go and see the condition of the surrounding lands. You do it because you know it's what Gwyn would have you do. You also do it so that you can find the answers you seek deep down in your subconscious." Giroldus said in a bland tone. "I wish you the best friend."

"As do I." Quelaria said.

"Well I didn't know you long." Maerana said, "But I sure had a good time getting to know you." As she finished she shook his hand. "Be safe friend." After they had all said goodbye, they watched in a respectful silence as the captain climbed to the crow's nest, briefly looking down at them and giving a small smile before putting his helmet on, looking up as the bird hovered above him. The captain simply jumped onto the bird's back, saying some unknown location to it, and then in a brief moment, flying away to some far off place, off to find the answers he so desperately sought after. Giroldus had fallen asleep easily enough, leaving Quelaria and Maerana to their own devices. The two didn't speak much, only little snippets of conversation passing between them. Quelaria found that just watching the gradual rise and fall of the knight's chest was calming, while maerana simply stared off into space and pondered whatever it was that she thought about. The shrine was quiet and gave off the vibe of peace and serenity that Quelaria had not encountered in a long time, and while the outside may have been calm and peaceful, what went on in the knight's head was not.

The dream had started out innocent enough, Giroldus had been speaking to Ornstein about the recent rumor of some sort of cult forming in New Londo, but had moved on where he had learned that Artorias and Ciaran had been sent to take care of it.

"Now I must ask Ornstein do you happen to know the whereabouts of Gough? I am surprised to not be able to find him." Giroldus said as they approached the small room that Ornstein had made his office.

"I do believe he is up on the hill near the archives, off on another one of his meditation trips." Ornstein said stepping into the room, "But for now I must bid you goodbye, I am very busy." The captain finished closing the door and going to whatever work he had. The walk to the seemed to be normal but Giroldus caught himself turning around often as if he heard a voice in the distance. When he reached the forest where Gough was Giroldus found him with relative ease, as he had been here many a time when Gough had spoken to him on issues that troubled either himself or the community around him.

"Ah, I see you have finally tracked me down." Gough said with a laugh, "What bothers you friend?" Giroldus could tell he was carving something; it was what he did when he was in deep thought.

"Well I was wondering if I could speak to you on a personal matter." Giroldus said taking a seat up against the giants back.

"Of course." Gough said, "What troubles you?"

"Well, you know how I've been sent out on many escort missions with one of the witches of Izalith?" Giroldus asked, "Well-"

"You can't save her." A deep and booming voice boomed.

"What?" Giroldus said turning to face the knight, the sky suddenly becoming pitch black, causing him to stand and back up and into the trunk of a tree. The giant archer remained motionless, but the deep voice boomed on.

"No matter what you do, what you find, you won't always be around to save her. Or her."

"Who the hell are you?" Giroldus yelled at the motionless figure.

"I am your nightmares, I am the dark, and I am what lurks in all humans." The voice boomed, "I am the reason you will never save her." It finished, the dark seeming to consume everything but gough and Giroldus.

"I don't understand who you are talking about!" Giroldus yelled at what was no longer gough, the dark now moving to where it was just surrounding him and the tree he stood against. The voice seemed to laugh, a deep and booming laugh, and as it laughed Giroldus saw something roll into his view, a small wooden carving that had two faces on it. As he picked it up and looked in horror the voice chimed in,

"Is it her? Or her?" The voice said as Giroldus flipped the carving, the face of Quelaria carved into one side and Mildred's on the other.

"Get out of my head!" Giroldus yelled throwing the carving as ten red lights came into view. "I said get out!" He yelled again as the laughter came back louder than before, it causing him to clutch his ears and fall to the ground, as he sat at his knees, the red eyes drew closer, and all his friends from his memories were shown. Artorias, fighting some unseen enemy, but looking odd, his lack of shield and flopping arm showing something was wrong. Ciaran, kneeling at a large grave, tears sliding down her porcelain mask. Ornstein locked in the jaws of some beast, blood seeping from his armor and its mouth. Gough, standing and looking at some unseen thing, then falling limply to the ground. He watched them die, all in a different way, and it seemed to burn his eyes, causing him to yell louder and the laughter to continue even louder as well. It then suddenly stopped.

"This is what you have to look forward to if you continue on your current path. Forget the amulet, and forget the legend, or what you have seen will be so.

"I will not give into the likes of you, for if you were as powerful as you seem, you would know Gough and Artorias have long died and I had no control, I was locked away like some animal while they died."

"I beg to differ." The voice said, practically seeping venom, "If you continue, I will bend you to my will, and then I will break you, just as I broke him." The voice said as the darkness encompassed Giroldus.

Girolduses body had begun to twitch, it was odd and as Quelaria looked down she could see that he had begun to sweat profusely, his face contorted into a look of fear.

"What's wrong with him?" Maerana said walking over.

"I don't know, I think he's having a nightmare." Quelaria said, "I'm going to try to wake him up."

"I don't know if that's such a good-" Maeranas sentence was interrupted when Giroldus shot up gasping for air, eyes wide open.

"Are you okay?" Quelaria asked him as he looked around and wiped his forehead.

"Yeah." He said through his ragged breaths, the laughter still echoing in his mind, "Just had a bad dream is all."

"Well if you really are okay." Maerana said offering him a hand and helping him up. "I think we should get going to this lake Vaeldric told us about."

"I couldn't agree more." Giroldus said in a calm but worried voice.

"Hey." Quelaria said grabbing his shoulder, "Are you okay? Seriously?" She asked in serious and concerned tone.

"Yeah I'm fine." Giroldus said, "Seriously." He finished with a smile.

"Then let's go." She said with a smile.

"Alright, but where are we going?" Maerana asked, "Where is this lake anyway?"

"If I remember correctly, it's accessible through an old tower near where I fought the Taurus demon." Giroldus said, "Should be easy enough." The journey there was in fact easy enough, the undead being punched, sliced, and burned with relative ease.

"This is it?" Maerana asked as she finished off a hollow soldier with a skull cracking punch.

"Yep." Giroldus said standing in front of an old wooden door.

"How do we get in?" Quelaria asked.

"Like this." Giroldus said backing up, lowering his shoulder, and slamming through the door.

"That was simple enough." Maerana said as she stepped through the broken frame of the door.

"It should be at the bottom of the tower." Giroldus said dusting himself off. The group had gotten about two levels down in the tower, until Giroldus noticed an odd noise.

"What is that?" Giroldus said thinking out loud.

"What's what?" Quelaria said.

"I hear it. It sounds like someone carving into the wall." Maerana said, "Let's tread carefully."

The crew got down another flight, peeking around a corner, to see a soldier clad in a fairly iconic armor.

"By the gods." Giroldus said in shock.

"What?" Maerana said confused.

"That's impossible." Quelaria added.

"I don't get it. Who is this guy?" Maerana said. All of a sudden the man stopped carving into the wall and released a short laugh.

"This 'man' is the reason your kingdom didn't get consumed by dragon fire." The mystery figure boomed. "I'm a little disappointed you didn't recognize me Maerana." The man said in an old but still booming voice. The group walked down the steps further.

"Is it really you?" Giroldus said in a voice drenched in awe.

"Tis my boy." The man said removing his helmet to reveal a bald head and grey beard.

"After all these years. It's really you Havel." Giroldus said.

"How do you know all these people?" Maerana wondered out loud.


	26. Chapter 25: Oolaciles welcoming party

Girolduses Journey

Chapter 25

"I still can't believe that it's you." Giroldus said clasping hands with the legend.

"I honestly didn't think anyone would find me down here." Havel said shaking the knights hand, "What is the state of things above, from my count it's been at least a decade since I was locked down here."

"You've been down here a decade?" The group asked in awe, their surprise making the legend smile.

"Give or take a few months." He chuckled, "It's nothing really, I know that Giroldus has been in that asylum for at least that amount of time if not double." Then turning to Quelaria he continued, "And you have been in Izalith for some time young one." At this the group realized the true length of time they had been in their respective areas.

"I guess I never really thought of how long I was in there." Giroldus said aloud,

"I guess I was down there a long time." Quelaria said absently,

"I mean, I always knew I was trapped in that crystal for a while, I guess I never thought about it." Maerana finished.

"It would've had to have been a long time Maerana." Havel said with a laugh, patting her on the shoulder, "For the last time I saw you, you were but a girl."

"Well the last time I saw you, you had a full head of hair." Maerana shot back playfully.

"You got me there." Havel laughed.

"I do have one question." Giroldus interjected, "Why haven't you just broken out of here?"

"Don't be silly my boy, I am an enemy of the state, Ciaran would shred me the second I stepped out of here." Havel said, causing the group to all take on solemn faces. "What?" The old man asked.

"Havel, you do know that the knights are gone right? Anor Londo is abandoned, only a sparse few warriors remain." At this Havel took on a look of confusion.

"What do you mean, how could this happen in only ten years?" At this Giroldus began to get a creeping sensation that Havel did not realize the amount of time he had been down here.

"Havel," He asked, "What is the last thing you remember before they threw you down here?"

" I remember some funny story about oolacile and the abyss circulating around, that was indeed a comical tale."

"That's the last thing you remember?" Giroldus asked.

"Sure is." Havel said, "What did that end up turning into?" He asked with a laugh.

"Well for one Oolacile fell to the dark." Quelaria said in a matter of fact tone.

"The gods also kind of left anor londo." Maerana added,

" Along with Seath and Gwyn going insane." Giroldus said scratching the stubble on his face.

"My mom blew herself up and got mutated, she also created demons." Quelaria added with an eye roll.

"Well what became of Nito?" Havel asked as he sat on the steps, stroking his beard.

"He's fine." Giroldus said, "He's doing better than most of us actually." At that Havel was quiet, the information he had been given really sinking in.

"That coma must've lasted longer than expected." Havel mumbled under his breath.

"Now." Giroldus said, "We have come here for reasons other than to simply free an old friend." His words causing Havel to turn and listen. "We need access to the dark root basin that lies behind you, so if you wouldn't mind." He finished gesturing at the door.

"Oh, of course." Havel said, turning to the door and backing up, slamming his dragon tooth into the frame. The door splintered and cracked, falling off its hinges and collapsing onto the stairs behind it. Without the exchange of words the group walked out into the basin, being greeted by an odd sight. To their left was a cliff that led down into an abyss that had no bottom, to their right was a small grouping of trees leading to the aforementioned basin. The peculiar sight was the numerous crystal golems that dotted the forest and shoreline.

"We must get to that basin." Giroldus said turning to the group, "If you would like, we could use your help Havel." He finished looking to the old and tired man.

"I would be honored." Havel finished with a smile. There were about seven golems, all died from various injuries, anything from melting or being utterly shattered was possible and were implemented in the killing of the monsters. As Maerana finished smashing the last crystal golem the group reached the shore of the basin, the roar of a nearby waterfall causing them to raise their voices.

"Now what?" Quelaria called to Giroldus. The knight took a brief glimpse around the basin, and after spotting a small cave, pointed to the formation, calling,

"There!" His words being followed up by an explosion of water. As Giroldus spoke, a Hydra had made it's way to the top of the water, preparing to engage the group.

"What should we do?" Maerana asked as they all entered attack positions.

"Let me take care of it." Havel said, walking out in front of the group, "Shields up lads!" The rock called as the Hydra's heads spewed water. Over the top of his shield, Giroldus saw that Havel did not block the blow, he merely let the water hit, the substance smashing into him and trickling into the lake. "It's been too long since I've had a good kill." Havel said as the Hydra approached the shore, it's head slamming down into the ground around them, kicking up dirt.

As the dust settled Giroldus got a good look at Havel, the sight surprising even him. The man stood with one of the Hydra's heads in his hands, his firm grip not allowing it to retreat like the others. With a quick motion Havel snapped the beats neck, causing the Hydra to roar in pain, launching all of its heads on his location. Havel jumped lightly into the air, landing on one of the heads and flying up with it as it went to make it's retreat, as it reached the body he used his dragon's tooth to smash the beast's head in, jumping from neck to neck, climbing up them and eventually smashing each head.

"He is quite the badass." Quelaria said as the group waited on the shore.

"He sure is." Giroldus said as Havel finished off the beast, the knight floating back to shore on one of the heads of the beast.

"How disappointing." Havel said with a look of disappointment, "Path is clear though." He said with a smile. The group traveled past the waterfall, using Havels shield as an umbrella of sorts, and eventually reaching the cave. As they got into the small cave, an odd colored golem awaited.

"It's gold." Quelaria said, "That's not normal is it?" She finished in a confused tone.

"I have encountered a few gold golems." Giroldus said, "Let's kill it and be done with it." He finished. The golem proved tougher than the rest, but regardless Girolduses great sword and Havel's dragon tooth proved too powerful. As the beast died, a woman popped out, greeting them all.

"Hello warriors, thank you for saving me." As she looked to them, she looked at Maerana and smiled, "Hello friend."

"Hello Dusk." Maerana said with a smile, "It's been a while."

"It sure has." She agreed, "My how you've grown. Regardless, I must ask that if any of you require further help, summon me at the lake, I shall impart my sorceries too you. For now I must return to where I came from, thank you all again." At that she simply faded away, leaving no trace but the shattered golem she popped out of.

"That was anti climatic." Quelaria said in a bored tone.

"Yeah, you think this amulet was hers?" He said taking out the old pendant, "I feel bad for not giving it to h-" the knight's words were cut short by the appearance of a deformed and dark hand that latched onto the knight.

"What the hell?" Giroldus yelled looking down at the hand, Havel running over and grabbing at it's overly large fingers trying to free him.

"I'll get you out my boy, don't wor-" Havel's words were interrupted by the hand and the two knights flying backwards through a dark portal and into thin air.

"Well shit." Quelaria said stunned.

"What just happened?" Maerana wondered aloud.

They had woken up in a root filled tunnel next to a bonfire that had already been lit, Giroldus rubbing his head as Havel looked around. The two silently ventured further down the tunnel, reaching a fog wall.

"Wonder what's on the other side." Giroldus said as the two knights walked through the cold dew. A giant chimera that seemed abnormally angry, the beast snarling in their direction, greeted the warriors. They had walked into a large watery area that was wide but blocked on the other side by another fog wall, Havel commenting on the area.

"We seem to be fighting the Oolacile sanctuary guardian." He said in a surprised tone, "Get ready." He finished as the beast charged at them.

"For what?" Giroldus asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"This." Havel said as he picked up Giroldus and threw him onto the beast as it. Giroldus had landed on the beast's back, causing it to buck and spin like mad, it eventually tried to take off, and causing Giroldus to grip into it's back, using its wings as leg support.

"Stab it in the neck!" Havel called, causing the knight to flashback to when he killed the ancient dragon.

"How about no!" He called as the beast flew by and slammed into the wall. Giroldus noticed the large tree stump the sat across the airspace of the open area, causing him to think of a new plan as the beast finally managed to throw him off and into the wall near Havel.

"I have a better idea." Giroldus said as he sipped some estus and wiped his mouth, "Watch this." The beast began to charge them again, causing Giroldus to enter a sort of fighting stance, grabbing the creature's horns as it made contact, breaking a couple fingers with an audible snap. The creature threw him upward; causing him to land on it's back, making it take off again. As the beast flew, Giroldus took out his great sword, jamming it into the creature's back, and twisting it so that the creature flew directly towards the tree stump. The creature screeched and attempted to change course as it hit the tree, breaking through into the sanctuary behind it, the creature slamming into the ground and sliding into the large stone graves in the sanctuary. Giroldus drank some more estus and as his legs and fingers unbroken themselves, he stood over the beast, it's ragged breathing and bloody body succumbing to the exhaustion of the crash. Giroldus saw the fear in the beast's eyes as he raised his sword, the beast closing its eyes as he drove the sword into its neck. Havel later found his way into the courtyard as the fog walls cleared.

"Nice flying." Havel laughed as he patted Giroldus on the back. The two lit the bonfire and after a brief rest they found the resident of the sanctuary. The woman was a giant armless mushroom called Elizabeth, she spoke to Giroldus on his destiny to save the princess dusk along with his destiny to slay the black dragon.

"So I save the princess and kill the dragon?" Giroldus asked, "Usually that's his job." he joked pointing to Havel. The mushroom went on to explain that Havel's presence was a mistake and that if he were to be seen by any people of importance that it would have dire consequences.

"I will stay here in this sanctuary then" Havel said, "There is no point in causing unnecessary trouble. Get me if the situation is dire enough though boy, I will not lose a friend to more dark or dragons."

"Wait so I have to do this alone?" Giroldus asked Elizabeth as Havel took his seat near the fire.

"Yes my son, it is the only way." She had said in a dire tone. Giroldus could only think of one adequate response.

"Shit."


	27. Chapter 26: The Wolf Knight Showdown

Girolduses Journey

Chapter 26

With a final goodbye to Havel and a brief moment of self-encouragement, Giroldus headed into the new but familiar area. The scarecrows that attempted to attack him were a pitiful defense and as he cut through the plant like people with ease, the true guardians of the forest approached him. The guardians were large stone warriors, given life by the magic that surrounded the forest, and wielded large stone great axes that could crush a man to pulp if he was not adequately prepared. They were not all that difficult to take down but did present an immediate threat when it came to their unusual habit of ganging up on him. After about ten minutes of hacking and slashing Giroldus came to a stone bridge crossing and while attempting to cross was greeted by the sight of a great black dragon landing on the structure. Instinctively Giroldus drew his sword, ready to fight the beast, but it simply looked at him, it's disgusting third eye blinking and shifting in its socket. The dragons third eye fixed on him, it's sporadic and odd movement suddenly stopping, an orange light glowing from it for a moment. The light was odd, but transfixed Giroldus and as the dragon lifted off into the sky; the knight fell to his knees as the strange scent of oranges and a feeling of cool air overtook him. He was back in an all too familiar market, and as he bought fruits, a chilling screech filled the air. The people of the market began to scream and run, causing Giroldus to scan the horizon for the source of all the turmoil, his eyes eventually landing on a trio of drakes, all about the size of a horse. As Giroldus watched himself through the memory, he saw his eyes dart to the familiar carriage that he had been escorting. At this time Giroldus recognized the memory, it was the second time he had escorted Quelaria, they were returning from Astora and had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Needless to say the he had engaged the drakes anyway and as he watched himself decapitate the first and attempt to combat the other two, he felt a stinging pain in his back, a pain not caused by the memory.

Trying his hardest Giroldus snapped back into reality, feeling for the source of pain in his back, his hands resting on one of the four prongs of a plow commonly used by the scarecrows. Standing and turning around he came face to face with the scarecrow that had impaled him, jamming his sword through the creature and then swiftly dicing it into pieces.

"If this dragon can mess with my head like that he's going to be harder to deal with than I thought." Giroldus said to himself as he neared a group of stone guardians who seemed to be standing guard outside the ruins of what he could guess was an old tower. The stone guardians rushed him quickly and as the knight attempted to ward them off with a couple wide swings of his great sword, he decided that just running into the building would probably end better. Taking his own advice, Giroldus threw a firebomb at the group and used the small amount of time to sprint into the ruins and onto an old elevator, reaching the bottom and another area. This area was odd and consisted of two main focal points, the arena ahead of him and the ruins of another tower to his right. The other ruins were across a short bridge and as he crossed, a sketchy looking merchant stopped him.

"Let me guess, snatched by a shadowy limb and dragged off to the past?" The man said through his snickering mask.

"Yeah actually, how did you know?" Giroldus said somewhat surprised.

"Same thing happened to me friend, not too many people here either as I'm sure you've noticed. That sort of led me to the conclusion that you weren't all that common either. Names Chester." He finished.

"Nice to meet you, name's Giroldus." Giroldus said shaking the man's hand. "Where does that lift lead?" Giroldus asked before heading forward.

"That there is a sort of shortcut back to the sanctuary." Chester said, his gaze drifting to the puncture wounds in Girolduses chest, "I'm guessing that would help with that." At this Giroldus glanced down at his chest, the four wooden holes seeping small amounts of blood. He simply took a small sip of estus, heading back across the bridge.

"What about this?" Giroldus called back to the man as he pointed at the large arena.

"That's a dangerous place, be careful, that's the gateway to the township." Chester called back.

"What makes it so dangerous?" Giroldus called over his shoulder as he neared the fog wall.

"The corrupted knight!" Chester yelled.

"Corrupted knight?" Giroldus wondered aloud as he placed his palm on the fog and walked through. The arena was silent as he walked in, a disgusting red-eyed creature turning towards Giroldus as he stepped in. "That's him?" Giroldus wondered as he drew his weapon and shield. The sight of a familiar knight smashing down onto the red eye creature and impaling it quickly dismissed his thought.

"Artorias?"

As he wondered aloud the wolf knight spun around, his left arm dangling on his side. The next move surprised Giroldus, Artorias flung the corpse at him, causing the creature to skid and it's blood to seep onto the floor as it landed to the left of Giroldus. He wanted to call out to the familiar face but stopped himself. Something was wrong, he was getting an odd feeling from Artorias, the same feeling he had had in his nightmare. It was the feeling of the abyss. Artorias gave a hollow shriek and dashed at Giroldus, locking great swords with the Berenike. He could just make out Artorias's face through his coif, his eyes were sunken and bloodshot, his face twisted into a pained expression as their blades pushed and slid.

"Help me…" The knight muttered as he dashed back, a purple cloud consuming him.

"What the hell?" Giroldus said as the cloud got thicker and then exploded outward as Artorias screamed out. As the wolf knight took deep breaths, Giroldus moved to the left, stepping over the red-eyed creatures corpse and around the outside of the arena. Artorias however was not as slow or calculated, he turned around and began to run along the wall of the arena, using his built up speed and jumping at Giroldus. The impact of the wolf knight's sword and body caused the hand that Giroldus used to hold his shield to crack and break. Giroldus cried out as Artorias followed up by batting at his shield out of his broken hand, causing Giroldus to quickly drink some estus as the bones in his hand snapped back into place. Artorias did not let up as Giroldus quickly dodged back and forth, getting slapped around and broken, his hits not seeming to do anything. "This is really starting to piss me off." Giroldus said as he took another hit and crawled to his feet, "I can't take much more." As he finished his thought the wolf knight rushed forward and grabbed the collar of Girolduses steel armor, flinging him across the arena. As Giroldus flew through the air he prepared for the impact, closing his eyes and mentally preparing. As he hit the wall, he was also impaled through the stomach, his eyes snapping open to see Artorias standing over him. "Oh come on, we're on a wall!" Giroldus cried out as he looked down at the sword. As he attempted to find some sort of a way out of the situation a sudden realization dawned on Giroldus, if he did not get the sword out, gravity would cut him in half. Artorias seemed to sense this fear and leaned forward, his face now different and his voice a deeper tone, shoving his sword further into Giroldus and the wall.

"I told you that you could not save her." The deep voice said.

"What are you talking about?" Giroldus sputtered as he attempted to lift himself up on the blade.

"You have come to the past unintentionally, even though I tried my best to stop you. So now I must defeat you myself and prove to you how much of a failure you truly are." The voice said through a mouth that was not its own, "I will show that you are nothing more than a failure, a failure who can't even save his friends."

At this moment Giroldus felt himself go into a different sort of rage state, it was not the blackout rage of a blood drunk fiend, but that of a person who has truly reached their breaking point. Giroldus pulled himself forward on the blade, sending a strong chain of punches to Artorias's temple, knocking him off balance, sending them both falling off the wall. As they landed Artorias released his grip on his sword, the abyss temporarily losing control. Giroldus removed the large sword from his stomach, discarding it and storming over to the wolf knight who had started to attempt to stand. Shoving the knight back down Giroldus began to punch the knight on both sides of his face, causing blood to pour from the knight's tired face. As he was fueled by rage he began to draw his sword and as he placed it over the wolf knight's neck, the beaten and weak knight coughing up blood, and as he went to drive it in, he was stopped by the scream of a familiar voice.

"Giroldus no!" The voice belonged to that of Ciaran, she had probably arrived not moments ago. Her voice, one he had not heard in so long, caused Giroldus to pause, looking down and into the face of the broken knight.

"If you can hear me, monster of the dark, withdraw your power from this knight, face me like a man." After receiving no response, Giroldus shook the knight, "Monster, I demand you-" Giroldus screamed. The world went dark and he experienced a spinning feeling, causing him to eventually sort of be standing in what he could only call an abyss interrupted Giroldus.

"I will make you a deal, Berenike." A dark figure said. The figure was human shaped, but was only an outline of such and had a single large piece of humanity floating in the middle of his chest cavity. "If you can make it through the town, down to my old cell, and finally to the abyss that holds my grave, I will allow you to confront me."

"I will not show you mercy." Giroldus said

"Nor will I. But if I win, I get your body and mind. You will serve as my new champion." The man stated.

"Do you promise to leave Artorias be? If I accept your deal." Giroldus said in a serious tone.

"I agree to your terms." The man said turning to Giroldus, the white line of a smile appearing on the black slate of his body outline.

"But first let me ask you one thing." Giroldus said.

"Make it quick." The man said.

"What are you?" Giroldus asked as he viewed the strange man.

"I am what lurks inside you, I am the very thing the people you would call gods fear." The man said, "I am the furtive pygmy, I am the father of humanity, I am Father of the abyss, I am Manus."


	28. Chapter 27: Chester Cheeses

Girolduses Journey

Chapter 27

With that the dark faded and Giroldus snapped back, Artorias coughing blood onto the knight as Giroldus still held him by the collar.

"Giroldus stop!" Ciaran screamed as she pulled him away from the sputtering and coughing knight.

"Ciaran?" Giroldus said blinking and turning to face the voice. "By Gwyn is it really you?" He said in awe.

"Of course it's me!" She said in an annoyed tone, "Now come on, we must contain him, for you can not simply beat the abyss out of someone." As she finished she helped Giroldus to his feet and withdrew some wooden stocks, presumably to place around Artorias's hands.

"Those won't be necessary." A familiar voice weakly spoke.

"Artorias?" Ciaran said surprised, "Are you really free from the grip of that evil abyss?" As she spoke she ran over to the knight, now struggling to his feet.

"Yes my dear." He said softly through a weak smile. As he finished a brief moment passed where no sound but the wind reverberated off the large stone walls of the arena, the whistle of the wind and the quiet breaths of the three people taking a short hold, but then a sort of metaphorical switch seemed to be flipped; Ciaran removed her porcelain mask and ran up to the knight, kissing him as tears streamed down her face.

Artorias returned the kiss, though he seemed to wince at the sudden contact. The two seemed to stand in silence, staring at each other, not wanting to ruin the moment; but alas nothing gold can stay, and the pain of Artorias's broken arm seemed to kick in, putting an end to the sort of poetic moment.

"We must go get that wound treated." Ciaran said wiping her eyes. "We'll have to set the bone, or I suppose we could get a healer to do the work." As she finished she started to attempt to lead Artorias away.

"I cannot." Artorias said, pulling away. "I simply cannot."

"Why not?" Ciaran asked, starting to get annoyed, "You need the help."

"Being near death like that, it puts things into perspective Ciaran." Artorias said taking her hand, for a minute he paused, seeming unsure of his next words. "I think we should elope."

"What?" Giroldus and Ciaran said in shock.

"I believe it is the only way we could truly be together." Artorias said, "I do not want to serve a dying kingdom any longer, for it has almost already meant death for me. I do not wish to die anywhere but in your arms." Artorias said looking Ciaran in the eye, his gaze unfaltering.

"Artorias, what you are saying is treason, we cannot simply leave! Even then, what of Sif?"

"He will be fine Ciaran. I want to do this. You have to trust me." Artorias said, looking to Giroldus. "You would help us wouldn't you old friend?" The knight asked, desperation hiding behind his eyes.

"I don't know Artorias, there is a lot that needs to be accounted for. I would need to craft a story as to how you both seemingly disappeared and figure out a way to relay it to Gwyn."

"Look, I know we were not the best of friends, but if you will not do it for me, do it for Ciaran." Artorias pled, limping over to Giroldus and placing a hand on his shoulder. This scene that was painted before him seemed surreal, a knight of Gwyn who he had barely known besides through Ciaran was begging him to let him and one of his greatest friends to be happy. Who was he to deny them this? For the kingdom would soon fall, his future knowledge knew this, so in the end, what did he have to lose.

"Fine." Giroldus said, "Make your way out of the town through the woods and live your lives." As they began to gather themselves for the trip, Giroldus began again. "Take this." He said, gesturing to Artorias.

"What is this?" The knight asked taking the golden flask.

"It's called estus. Something only undead have." Giroldus said, "Drink it, it will heal your arm."

"If it is only for undead, how do you-" Artorias began, Giroldus interrupting him.

"Just drink it. Don't worry about specifics." Giroldus said shoving it into the man's palm. After a short couple sips, the cracking and popping of joints could be heard, Artorias's arm healed, leaving the knight in shock.

"How did it do that?" Artorias said feeling his arm and moving it slowly.

"In all reality, I don't even know." Giroldus said smiling, "But you must go now, for I have my own mission." The two knights of Gwyn began to walk out of the arena, nearing the lift Giroldus had first encountered, Giroldus seeing them off as they stepped into the lift.

"Thank you friend." Artorias said, "We will find a way to repay you." he finished smiling.

"I'm sure you will." Giroldus said, "Goodbye Ciaran."

"Goodbye Giroldus." She said, throwing him her mask. "Take it as a memento, for it is all I can give you." As she finished, the lift activated, almost as if on cue.

Giroldus turned back and made his way through the arena once more, reaching another exit and a bonfire in what he assumed was the township.

After a brief rest, he began to descend into the town, the sound of mad laughter and screams seeming to fill the air. The denizens as he soon found out were horribly mutated; their arms elongated and grey, their heads swelled and held glaring red eyes. They hadn't seemed like they would be that difficult to cut through but their mad speed and sharp features proved painful and more difficult than first imagined. He had killed the first one easy enough, but then four more had rushed him from behind, digging into his armor and cutting his face and hands. The great sword cut them easy enough but they seemed to not feel pain and just kept coming. After the four, there were two more. These two attempted to jump on him, resulting in them getting shield bashed off the small bridge they had fought on. The next area was similar as there were only three, but one of them was a sorcerer. The corrupted sorcerer sprayed poison gas and hit him with magic that seemed to dig into him and burn, causing a more than usual amount of estus to be consumed fighting them. After defeating that group in a more or less drawn out battle, Giroldus made his way onto a rickety wooden bridge that passed to the next section of the town. The familiar sound of an invader appearing made him break into a cold sweat, Giroldus spinning on his heels to spot the invader. He could see no one, but out of nowhere a slender bolt planted itself in his chest, causing him to cough up blood and rip it out.

"Where the hell is this guy?" Giroldus wondered as he held up his great shield, slowly backing into the tower area he had been approaching. As he reached the tower the bolts stopped, causing Giroldus to wait, lowering his shield little by little until he was sure that the invader had left. After around a minute he fully lowered it, thinking aloud "Guess I'm out of range."

"Not exactly." A sly voice said.

"Chester?" Giroldus said turning around to see the man standing behind a chest in the middle of the tower. "You're the invader?" He asked in awe.

"Yes sir. This is purely business you see, I need a certain thing for a certain someone, you know the drill." The man said nonchalantly, withdrawing his crossbow and polishing it.

"I don't know exactly what you're talking about." Giroldus said putting his hand on his sword hilt.

"Tsk, tsk my boy." Chester said quickly releasing a bolt from the crossbow, "Don't you know the bolt is mightier than the sword? Though I suppose I meant the pen. Nevertheless, you get my point." Chester said with a chuckle.

"What did you do to me?" Giroldus asked as he felt his joints lock up, his body falling backwards, stuck in that same position.

"The medical term is paralysis." Chester said, "It's just long enough for this." As he finished he reached into one of the folds in Girolduses armor, withdrawing the peculiar amulet that had gotten him there. "Pleasure doing business." Chester laughed as he began to walk away. "Oh and here." He said knocking on the chest and dashing away, "Consider it a going away present." He finished as he ran away.

"What the hell did he mean by 'going away present'?" Giroldus thought, jinxing himself as the chest began to move. "No Gwyn no, please no!" Giroldus screamed as the chest stood up, picking up the motionless night. Giroldus could feel movement coming back, but it was too late, the creature lowered him into its cavernous mouth, crunching down on his helmet and neck as he screamed.

Giroldus snapped up at the bonfire, the cold sweat still beading against his forehead. He could think of worse ways to go but he had never wanted to die like that. It was a cold and slimy death, and as he cringed due to the feeling, he stood to his knees, a new emotion coming into play. He realized that he not only felt betrayed he felt enraged by what Chester had done. His face contorted in anger, his fists clenching as he walked back through the arena, and his teeth grinding as he walked out back into the forest. "Oh Chester!" Giroldus called cracking his knuckles, "I think we should have a talk!" He said as he approached where he had originally met him. The only thing that remained where the sly con had once stood was a small piece of paper, addressed to Giroldus himself.

"Dear Giroldus, the letter started, I do hope that the mimic wasn't too rough, they can be such odd things. I will have been long gone by the time you come to presumably beat the living hell out of me, but remember this as a fun experience, I wouldn't want you to feel like I'm cheating you by getting paid to give this to Seath while you have to rot in Oolacile. Sincerely, Chester."

"Dear Gwyn." Giroldus thought. "This guy and Patches would be great friends."


End file.
